Une sombre vérité
by shamra
Summary: Il ne faut pas toujours se fier aux apparences, c'est ce dont Harry va se rendre compte à ses dépends...Et si tout n'avait été que manipulation? slash HPDMLV
1. Chapter 1

La matinée était bien avancée lorsqu'un homme apparut soudainement au milieu des ruines. Il jeta la canette qu'il tenait à la main et commença à parcourir les décombres, un air de profonde tristesse sur le visage. Il semblait chercher quelque chose mais comme il ne restait plus rien sur ce terrain à part des pierres, il ne risquait pas de trouver grand-chose. Il s'assit sur un petit muret qui tenait encore et se prit la tête entre les mains, las. Il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il faisait là. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne trouverait rien et que ça lui ferait plus de mal que de bien mais pourtant il était quand même venu.

A qu'il était beau assis là comme un con, ne sachant pas quoi faire, il se sentait perdu. Après cet ultime mort, il avait revendiqué le droit d'affronter son destin et personne ne s'était véritablement opposé à ce qu'il le fasse. D'un côté c'était ce qu'ils attendaient tous, après tout il devait tous les sauver, il devait accomplir la prophétie et tuer le seigneur des ténèbres car il était Harry Potter. C'était son devoir, son destin, sa croix et il avait peu à peu apprit à accepter cette fatalité, il n'avait pas franchement le choix non plus. Mais là il ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire. La dernière personne qui aurait pu l'aider, qui avait les clés de son futur venait de mourir en ne lui laissant que quelques pistes brumeuses.

Bon avant tout il fallait commencer par le commencement. Avant il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour lui sauver la mise mais dorénavant il devrait se débrouiller seul. Et par conséquent il devait avoir la capacité de se débrouiller seul. Donc il devait s'entraîner et développer ses pouvoirs jusqu'à ce qu'ils valent ceux de Voldemort. Ensuite il devrait s'occuper des horcruxes, ce qui ne serait pas une mince affaire maintenant que Dumbledore était mort et avec lui tous les renseignements les concernant. Certes il lui en avait donné quelques uns ainsi que quelques indices mais rien de précis, ça allait donc lui prendre su temps. Or du temps il n'en avait pas. Enfin il devrait affronter Voldemort lui-même et là…il devrait le tuer ou être tué. Perspective réjouissante !

Bien maintenant qu'il avait tout planifié il ne restait plus qu'à appliquer. Et pour cela il devait se rendre à Poudlard. Décidé il sortit de sa poche un crayon qu'il activa d'un coup de baguette. Il sentit alors le familier tiraillement au niveau du nombril spécifique au portoloin. Quelques instants plus tard il se retrouva dans une ruelle. Il murmura : « 12 square Grimmaud » et aussitôt une maison apparut entre deux autres. Sans attendre il pénétra à l'intérieur à la recherche d'un quelconque membre de l'ordre du phénix. Par chance il trouva Arthur Weasley dans le salon.

« Harry ! s'écria celui-ci, quel bon vent t'amène ? Je croyais que tu devais partir à la chasse aux horcruxes ?

En fait j'étais à Godric's Hollow pour réfléchir. Et j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que si jamais je veux espérer vaincre un jour Voldemort, il faut que j'augmente ma puissance. C'est pour cela que je suis ici, je voudrai contacter le professeur Mcgonagall.

Oh mais bien sûr Harry, répondit Mr Weasley, tu peux la contacter pas cheminée, elle doit être dans le bureau de Dumbledore à Poudlard étant donné…et bien que ça va être bientôt le sien.

Ah d'accord. Merci Mr Weasley

De rien Harry, de rien, si jamais tu me cherches je suis juste à côté avec Tonks. »

Harry hocha la tête et le regarda partir. Puis il prit la poudre de cheminette et la jeta dans le feu, il mit sa tête dedans et prononça la plus intelligemment possible : « bureau du directeur de Poudlard ». Immédiatement sa tête tourbillonna et sa vue se brouilla. Quand il pu enfin voir clairement, il avait en face de lui le bureau de Dumbledore et le professeur Mcgonagall assise derrière en train de lire des papiers.

« Professeur Mcgonagall, appela Harry

Celle-ci leva brusquement la tête, cherchant l'origine de l'appel, elle avisa finalement la cheminée et Harry.

Oh Mr Potter, dit elle, que se passe t'il ?

Euh…et bien professeur j'aurai voulu vous demander un petit service

Quel est il ?

Voilà j'aurai voulu pouvoir m'entraîner à Poudlard pour développer mes pouvoirs afin de vaincre Voldemort, en fait j'aurai voulu avoir accès à la salle sur demande, elle pourrait facilement se transformer en salle d'entraînement avec tous les livres de sorts dont je pourrai avoir besoin. Est-ce qu'il serait donc possible que…

...Et bien Mr Potter ce n'est pas courant comme demande que vous me faites, mais en même temps notre situation n'est elle-même pas courante. Donc j'accepte, vous pourrez venir à Poudlard vous entraînez et vous dormirez dans votre dortoir. Cependant vous ne pourrez venir qu' à partir du 31 juillet car en période de vacances, les élèves de premier cycle, même à Poudlard, ne sont pas autorisés à faire de la magie.

Quoi ?! Je vais devoir attendre quasiment un mois ! Ce n'est pas possible, je vais perdre un temps considérable !

Possible Mr Potter mais c'est la loi.

Harry resta silencieux quelques minutes, il ne pouvait pas rester bloqué sur une bêtise pareille, il fallait absolument qu'il puisse s'entraîner au plus vite. Comment allait il…Une idée brillante lui traversa soudainement l'esprit.

Professeur et si j'obtiens une permission exceptionnelle de la part du ministre, vous croyez que je pourrai m'entraîner avant le 31 ?

Si vous avez l'accord du ministère Mr Potter je n'y voit aucun inconvénient, répondit elle en souriant

Génial ! Je vais aller le voir le au plus vite. Merci professeur, au revoir.

A bientôt Mr Potter. »

Sur ce il sortit de la cheminée et se précipita dans la pièce d'à côté. Il trouva la personne qu'il cherchait. Il exposa sa conversation avec le professeur Mcgonagall à Mr Weasley qui lui promit de faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour lui obtenir un rendez vous avec le ministre – en même temps ce ne serait pas très difficile vu qu'il s'appelait Harry Potter - . Ainsi le lendemain quand Mr Weasley revint du travail, il lui rapporta l'heure et le jour de son rendez vous : le 7 juillet à 11h. Parfait, se dit Harry, et j'en profiterai pour lui demander de passer mon permis de transplanage.


	2. 2 Discussion

Info : Cette fic est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin.

Couple: HP/DM/LV

Rating : M, certaines scènes peuvent être choquante.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Discussion**

7 juillet, 9 heure : Harry se trouvait déjà au ministère, ayant directement transplané avec Mr Weasley, et s'ennuyait ferme. Assis dans le minuscule bureau de Mr Weasley, il l'écoutais d'une oreille distraite discuter avec Perkins à propos de peluches pour enfants qui se transformaient en créatures des marais…les yeux du brun commençaient à se fermer tout seul et là Harry se dit qu'il devait s'occuper avant de s'endormir.

Il se leva promptement et sortit en lançant un vague « Je vais me promener ». Il déambula environ 1 heure dans les différents étages, s'attardant dans celui des aurors pour en apprendre le plus possible sur son futur métier, trop timide pour poser des questions, il ne s'empêcha néanmoins pas de dévorer des yeux tous les outils et les détecteurs de magies noires qu'ils utilisaient et de prendre mentalement des notes sur le fonctionnement du service.

Il fit également un petit tour au département des jeux et sports magiques ainsi qu'au département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, sans oublier la cafétéria ! Il y resta un petit moment à savourer une crêpe au chocolat et un jus de citrouille. Il évita soigneusement le département des mystères, trop de mauvais souvenirs planaient là bas. Après avoir terminé son casse croûte, il reprit son exploration d'un pas légèrement blasé en attendant l'heure de son rendez vous.

Il marchait dans un couloir vide quand il entendit des éclats de voix qui provenaient du couloir perpendiculaire au sien. Il allait s'approcher pour voir ce qu'il se passait mais ses jambes s'arrêtèrent automatiquement lorsqu'il entendit son nom. Il se rapprocha de l'intersection à pas de loup, se colla contre le mur et écouta :

« ...Mr le ministre, Harry n'est pas une arme, ni un pion dont vous pouvez vous servir comme bon vous semble ! Dumbledore l'a assez fait, il n'y a pas besoin que vous en rajoutiez ! Regardez le maintenant, on dirait qu'il a subit un lavage de cerveau, il n'a plus qu'un but dans la vie celui de tuer Vous Savez Qui ! Ce gosse n'a pas eu d'enfance et vous l'empêchez d'avoir une adolescence ! Je vous en prie Mr le ministre, ne lui permettez pas de s'entraîner à Poudlard ! criait une voix qu'il reconnaissait bien

Désolé Molly je ne peux vous écoutez, Harry s'entraînera à Poudlard et tuera Vous Savez Qui ou sera tué, il n'y a pas d'autres options, nous ne pouvons nous permettre que la prophétie se réalise et qu'il découvre tout sinon s'en ai finit du monde comme nous le connaissons

Mais…

Pas de mais Molly c'est comme ça un point c'est tout à moins que vous ne préfèreriez que j'envoie votre mari à Azkaban pour détournement de l'artisanat moldu ?

Vous ne feriez pas ça ?

Je vais me gêner !

Harry entendit un cri indigné et Mrs Weasley partit dans le sens opposé au brun d'un pas rageur. Ainsi elle n'entendit pas ce que rajouta le ministre, cependant ce ne fut pas le cas de Harry qui n'en rata pas une miette :

Et il n'est pas question que nous perdions nos privilèges pour qu'un morveux complètement cinglé ait un semblant de vie. Le monde doit et restera comme il est ou plutôt comme je désir qu'il soit maintenant que je sui ministre. Ne t'inquiètes pas Albus je continuerais ce que nous avions commencé, ta mort ne sera pas veine. Bon maintenant allons nous occuper du morveux. »

S'apercevant qu'il venait dans sa direction, Harry s'empressa de déguerpir. Il courut dans divers couloir sans vraiment regarder où il allait. Enfin voyant qu'il était seul, il se laissa glisser contre un mur, remonta ses jambes contre son torse et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Qu'est ce que tout cela voulait dire ? Ce qui venait de se passer était il réel ? Avait il vraiment entendu ces mots sortirent de la bouche du ministre ? Alors comme ça il n'était qu'un vulgaire pion utilisé par les grands de ce monde, par les soi disant gentils ! Il avait été manipulé par Rufus Scrimgeour – ça il pouvait encore le croire – mais aussi par Dumbledore, la personne qu'il considérait comme son grand père, la personne qui l'avait soutenu et aidé toutes ces années !

_Aidé ? dit une petite voix dans sa tête, tu en es sûr ? Qui est ce qui t'a obligé à habiter chez les Dursley ?_

Mais il m'a aidé à sauver Sirius du baiser des détraqueurs !

_Et où est Sirius en ce moment ?_

C'est de ma faute s'il est allé là bas, j'aurai du appliquer les cours d'occlumencie de Rogue.

_Peut être mais si Dumbledore ne l'avait pas empêché de sortir tu ne te serais pas autant inquiété pour lui et lui n'aurait pas foncé tête baissé dans la bataille. Et puis où était ton cher Dumbledore quand Sirius fut tué ? Et pourquoi t'a-t-il interdit de faire des recherches sur le voile ? Qu'est ce qui te dit qu'il est impossible de le sortir de là ?_...

Bon d'accord il pouvait admettre qu'il avait été manipulé par Dumbledore mais pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que ça leur apportait ? Le ministre avait parlé de privilèges et de changements du monde mais si l ne comprenait pas ce que cela signifiait, tout était si obscur, ou plutôt tellement claire mais la raison l'empêchait d'y croire. C'était impossible, il fallait vraiment être égoïste et mauvais pour faire une chose pareille. Détruire la vie d'une personne (voire même de plus d'une) pour conserver son petit confort et accéder au pouvoir. Des ordures, ils étaient de vraies pourritures.

Par ailleurs il avait été contrôlé bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru : Scrimgeour avait parlé d'une prophétie hors juste avant il avait parlé de la prophétie : il devait tuer ou être tué donc il devait l'accomplir, hors justement le ministre avait dit qu'elle ne devait pas se réaliser. Alors soit il y avait là une grande contradiction, soit il y avait bel et bien une autre prophétie. Pendant tout ce temps ont lui avait mentit, roulé dans la farine. Y avait il alors quelque chose de vrai dans sa vie ? Si tout n'avait été que mensonge que pouvait il encore croire ?

Dans la tête de Harry tout se bousculait, il ne savait plus où il en était, il était perdu. Enfin pas tant que ça car il réalisait bien l'horreur de la situation. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait été qu'un pantin et une boule se forma dans son ventre. Une détresse sans nom envahit tout son corps. Des larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues telles deux rivières de souffrance. Il avait envie de hurler, de tout casser.

Alors, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il transplana sans problème à Godric's Hollow et il pu laisser échapper sa détresse et sa magie. Hurlant de désespoir, il dévasta ce qu'il restait des ruines, les soufflant comme des brindilles. Quand la fatigue le prit, c'est-à-dire 3 heures plus tard, il se recroquevilla sur le sol comme un enfant perdu…

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Nepheria : Merci pour ta review et voilà la suite !


	3. Prophétie

Info : Cette fic est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin.

Couple: HP/DM/LV

Rating : M, certaines scènes peuvent être choquante.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Prophétie**

D'autres heures s'écoulèrent avant qu'il se ressaisisse. Il lui fallu longtemps pour qu'il remette de l'ordre dans ses idées et arrive à peu près à penser correctement. Son esprit lui intimait de trouver des réponses à ses questions et pour cela il devait questionner Scrimgeour et Dumbledore hors il ne pouvait en aucun cas. D'abord parce qu'il n'était pas en très bon terme avec l'un et qu'il savait pertinemment que celui-ci ne lui répondrait pas (il supposait même qu'il l'enfermerait à Ste Mangouste pour paranoïa aigu) et ensuite il était assez difficile de parler à un mort.

Il devait donc chercher ailleurs, mais où ? Rien ne lui venait, il décida donc de retourner au QG, peut être que Ron ou Hermione pourraient l'aider. Pour la deuxième fois il transplana sans problème. A croire que sa détresse avait décuplé ses forces. Il arriva devant la maison et entra. Sans faire attention aux membres de l'Ordre, il monta directement à l'étage. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre du rouquin sans ménagement mais s'arrêta net, une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Perdu dans ses pensées il ne vit pas le visage horrifié de Ron et ne l'entendit pas dire :

« -Harry il faut absolument que je te parle, je viens d'apprendre un truc épouvantable !

Harry lança vaguement :

-Je vais à Poudlard. »

Et il sortit en courant. Ron voulu le suivre mais une fois dehors il ne le vit plus, Harry avait déjà transplané. Il atterrit devant les grilles, les ouvrit et grimpa jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Cependant la gargouille lui posa quelques difficultés. Il tenta toute une série de noms de bonbons sans succès. Enervé, il laissa sa magie prendre le contrôle. Une aura verte émeraude l'entoura et quelques brides s'échappèrent pour s'insinuer dans les interstices de la statue. Celle-ci s'ouvrit presque immédiatement, laissant place à l'escalier en colimaçon. Harry grimpa mais stoppa en face des portes.

Zut ! Il avait oublié la vieille Mcgonagall, pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas là. Il colla son œil contre la serrure et écouta attentivement. Rein à l'horizon et pas un bruit ça devait être bon. Il poussa lentement la porte et jeta un œil à l'intérieur. C'est bon, personne. Il entra et referma derrière lui. Il s'approcha du placard où il l'avait trouvé, priant intérieurement : ''Faites qu'elle y soit, faites qu'elle y soit…'' Il l'ouvrit…n…ah si !! Elle y était, tout en bas, il la sortit et plongea le nez dedans sans hésitation en pensant fortement à sa manipulation et à la prophétie. Tout autour de lui tourbillonna quelques instants puis se stabilisa.

Il se retrouva dans une chambre, il reconnu celle du chaudron baveur. Un Dumbledore plus jeune et Sybille Trelawney se trouvaient dans la pièce. Il assista à la tentative désespérée du professeur pour convaincre Dumbledore, en vain. (C'était la même scène que le directeur lui avait montrée il y a 1 an). Enfin jusqu'à ce que Trelawney entre en transe. Là il fut atterré parce qu'il entendit, ça n'avait rien à voir avec la prophétie qu'il connaissait :

_« Le phénix devra se sacrifier_

_Pour que la terre puisse être sauvée_

_De l'ombre noire qui s'est levée_

_Pas d'amour, pas de vie_

_Pour l'arme des sanctis_

_Tel est son destin_

_Si il choisit le mauvais chemin_

_Mais la mort n'est pas le seul moyen_

_Pour qu'il arrive à ses fins_

_Un autre espoir demeure_

_Pour lui éviter ces horreurs_

_Car l'amour est toujours présent_

_Et les sauvera du néant… »_

Dumbledore était devenu blême à la suite de cette déclaration et avait l'air de réfléchir intensément à ce qu'il devait faire (comme quoi tout arrive ! méchante moi non !). Brusquement il tourna la tête vers la porte et la scruta d'un air soupçonneux, puis il se pencha vers Trelawney qui avait reprit ses esprits et lui chuchota quelques mots que Harry entendit quand même :

« -Sybille répétez après moi à voix haute et je vous engage.

Celle-ci hocha la tête trop contente de trouver du travail pour se poser des questions.

-Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche…

Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…

Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore…

Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… »

Elle fit ce que Dumbledore lui avait demandé et Harry pu voir l'ombre de Rogue partir rapidement. Sans prévenir le souvenir changea, Harry était à présent dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Ses deux manipulateurs étaient là, tranquillement en train de discuter…de lui. Ils en discutaient avec légèreté, comme on parle du temps, hors c'était loin d'être une conversation légère :

« -Alors comment se passe notre plan ? demandait Scrimgeour

-Bien, Voldemort va bientôt aller chercher la fausse prophétie au département des mystères et j'ai trouvé un moyen pour que Harry y aille aussi. J'ai apprit qu'il faisait des rêves sur ce lieu, je n'ai qu'à lui envoyer un autre par légilimencie qui le forcerait à venir. Par exemple je peux lui faire voir la mort de Sirius, il rappliquerait aussitôt !

-Ah ah ah ! C'est très machiavélique ça Albus, j'adore ! Et pour couronner le tout je ferais en sorte que Fudge soit au ministère à ce moment là comme ça il aura la preuve de sa connerie juste devant les yeux. Ainsi il n'aura plus aucune crédibilité et sera démis de ses fonctions ! Je pourrais enfin être ministre !

-Parfait. Nous laisserons Voldemort s'enfuir pour que sa menace grandisse et que tous ces idiots viennent nous manger dans la main. Ensuite nous entraîneront le morveux pour qu'il soit capable de battre Tom mais il faudra s'arranger pour qu'il ''périsse lors de l'affrontement'' comme ça plus aucun problème et nous les auront tous à nos pieds !... »

Le souvenir s'effaça et Harry réintégra le bureau de Dumbledore à l'heure actuelle. Le survivant se laissa tomber devant la pensine. Il ne ressentait plus rien, tous sentiments l'avaient désertés, ne restait plus qu'un grand vide. Toute sa vie avait été gâchée, détruite pour 2 hommes, pour leurs intérêts personnels. Voldemort n'aurait jamais tué ses parents s'il n'avait pas eu vent de la prophétie, de la fausse prophétie, inventée de toutes pièces par Dumbledore. Sirius était mort à cause d'un rêve envoyé par Dumbledore (encore). Et il serait mort lors de son combat contre Voldemort s'il n'avait pas apprit tout ça.

Par ailleurs la prophétie, la vrai, soulignait bien le fait qu'il était manipulé et que ça le nuisait. Seul l'amour pouvait l'aider mais quel amour ? Certes il éprouvait quelque chose pour Ginny, mais de là à être de l'amour ! Non ça n'en était pas, c'était plus du désir que de l'amour. En plus ils avaient cassé et ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Enfin bon il verrait ça plus tard, ce n'était pas le plus important pour le moment. Non le plus important c'était ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. Que devait il faire ? Révéler qu'il était au courant de tout ? Mais il risquait de s'attirer des ennuis si il s'affichait ouvertement, surtout qu'il ne savait pas combien de personnes étaient au courant et combien étaient de son côté.

Il devait se préparer avant de faire face et trouver ceux qui pourraient le soutenir. Il pouvait aller voir les Weasley, apparemment ils étaient de son côté malgré le chantage du ministre où tout du moins ils ne s'opposeraient pas à lui. Mais il devait faire attention, qui sait combien de membres de l'Ordre étaient contre lui ? Bon il devait commencer par aller voir les Weasley. Il se releva donc et sortit…

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Nepheria : Merci beaucoup !

Elise : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu trouveras la suite aussi intéressante.

Garla sama : Tu m'en vois ravi, tu vas voir les nouvelles relations qui vont se créer, peut être pas dans ce chapitre mais bientôt.


	4. Jamais plus

Info : Cette fic est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin.

Couple: HP/DM/LV

Rating : M, certaines scènes peuvent être choquante.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Jamais plus…**

A peine était il sortit du château qu'il entendit un cri près des grilles, tout de suite remplacé par un silence mortel. Harry se précipita donc vers celles-ci. Arrivé à proximité il ralentit, il y avait une masse par terre et personne aux alentours. Le brun s'arrêta un instant, il redoutait ce qu'il allait voir. Rassemblant tout de même son courage, il se remit à avancer, pas à pas, lentement. Il arriva finalement jusqu'à la masse, malheureusement pour lui…

La masse était un corps, jeune, le corps d'un jeune homme, roux, le corps de Ron Weasley. Les jambes de Harry cédèrent et il tomba à genoux à côté de son ami. Machinalement il porta sa main à la gorge de Ron pour prendre son pouls bien qu'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il trouverait, c'est-à-dire rien, ce qui était effectivement le cas. Son meilleur ami était mort à cause d'un Avada Kedavra, il avait été assassiné. L'explosion de magie qui s'était produite après la révélation de sa manipulation n'avait été qu'une douce brise printanière à côté de celle-ci.

Un vent glacial, tranchant balaya le parc, le ciel se couvrit et devint noir, des éclairs verts le zébrèrent, le lac se drapa d'une fine couche de glace et un feu invisible consuma l'herbe autour de lui. Qui avait fait ça ? Qui avait osé commettre cet acte infâme ? Voldemort ? Ses mangemorts ? La seule réponse qui lui venait était : non. Etrange…enfin pas tant que ça, si ça avait été des mangemorts, il y aurait eu la marque des ténèbres au dessus du cadavre, hors ce n'était pas le cas. Si ça avait été des mangemorts, ils ne se seraient pas enfuis en le voyant, au contraire, ils auraient tout fait pour le neutraliser et l'emmener au Seigneur des Ténèbres, surtout qu'il était seul et sans défense, hors ce n'était pas le cas.

Et tout d'abord les mangemorts ne pouvaient pas entrer à Poudlard sans être repéré car depuis la trahison de Rogue et Malefoy, d'autres sécurités avaient été installées. Mais si ce n'était pas des mangemorts, qui était ce ? Il n'y avait que Ron qui savait où il allait, il était venu au QG de l'Ordre pour…l'Ordre ! C'était un des membres de l'Ordre ! Quelqu'un les avait entendu ou suivit et avait assassiné Ron. Un membre de l'Ordre l'avait trahit. Mais pourquoi avoir éliminé Ron ? Il n'était pas une menace, il…il savait quelque chose ! Le brun se souvenait maintenant, le rouquin lui avait dit qu'il venait d'apprendre un truc monstrueux. Mais pourquoi ne l'avait il pas écouté ? S'il l'avait fait Ron ne l'aurait pas suivit et ne serait pas mort ! Trahison, manipulation et mort, voilà ce qui tournait autour de lui. La désolation était son seul horizon.

Des larmes amères roulèrent sur ses joues et il hurla de désespoir, il hurla sa peine et sa colère, il hurla jusqu'à ce que ses cordes vocales crient grâce. Le vent glacial s'intensifia et les arbres de la forêt interdite se courbèrent sous son passage, un tonnerre assourdissant entra dans la partie, la couche de glace sur le lac faisait maintenant une bonne trentaine de centimètres, mais le plus flagrant et le plus terrifiant était ce feu invisible qui brûlait tout à une vitesse incroyable, tout autour de Harry n'était plus que cendres et les premiers arbres de la forêt commençaient à trinquer.

Lorsque la fumée empêcha Harry de respirer correctement, il réalisa enfin ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il essaya de faire rentrer sa magie en lui, au début rien ne se passa mais petit à petit les flux diminuèrent sans pour autant disparaître totalement. Cependant les anomalies climatiques cessèrent. Harry était complètement anéanti, son meilleur ami était mort, il ne le verrait plus jamais, plus jamais ils ne riraient ensemble, plus jamais ils n'affronteraient les dangers ensemble, plus jamais…il ne ferait plus jamais rien avec lui. Malgré cela il trouva la force de prendre la dépouille dans ses bras et de transplanner jusqu'au Terrier. Il ne fallait mieux pas qu'il reste dans les parages et surtout il était hors de question de laisser Ron là.

Arrivé devant la maison il entra sans frapper. Il appela mais personne ne répondit, ils devaient tous être au QG et donc ne devaient pas être au courant grâce à leur horloge. Aussi il déposa le corps sur un canapé, puis prit de la poudre de cheminette et la lança dans le feu, il mit sa tête dedans et annonça : 12 square Grimmaud. Sa tête était désormais dans la cuisine du QG et heureusement la seule personne présente était Molly Weasley.

« -Mrs Weasley, appela t'il

-Harry mon chéri mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Mrs Weasley il faut absolument que vous veniez au Terrier avec toute votre famille en évitant d'en parler aux membres de l'Ordre

-Mais pourquoi…

-S'il vous plait Mrs Weasley c'est urgent et très important, je vous en prie faites ce que j'ai dit, la pressa Harry

-D'accord, d'accord Harry, ne t'inquiète pas je vais prévenir Arthur et Ginny se sont les seuls qui sont là. A tout de suite. »

Harry hocha la tête et disparut. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. 5 minutes plus tard ils étaient là. Le brun ne pu retenir ses larmes plus longtemps qui se remirent à couler abondamment. Affronter la famille Weasley était plus difficile que prévu. Comment pouvait il leur annoncer que leur fils était mort à cause de lui ? Eux qu'il considérait comme sa famille et il devait leur apprendre…ça !

« -Harry chéri mais qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Mrs Weasley en s'approchant de lui

Pour toute réponse il se décala pour qu'ils puissent voir le canapé. Ils n'eurent, dans un premier temps, aucune réaction, mais finalement Mrs Weasley poussa un hurlement déchirant :

-Roooooooooooooooooooon !!!!!!!!!

Elle se rua vers lui, très vite suivit de Ginny et Mr Weasley.

-Mon petit Ronny ! Noooon ! Mon bébé !

Et elle éclata en sanglot.

-Ron non…réveille toi espèce d'imbécile », dit Ginny en le secouant avec force et en se mettant à pleurer elle aussi quand elle se rendit compte qu'il ne se réveillerait plus jamais.

Mr Weasley était tout aussi dévasté mais il arrivait à retenir ses larmes, il devait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Il demanda donc à Harry de le lui raconter. Péniblement le survivant ravala ses larmes et lui dit tout ce qu'il savait ainsi que ses déductions. Il avoua également qu'il avait surprit la conversation entre Mrs Weasley et le ministre. A ces mots celle-ci se figea et arrêta immédiatement de pleurer.

« -Oh Harry je suis si désolée, je…

-Non c'est moi Mrs Weasley, pardonnez moi de n'avoir pas pu sauvé votre fils, pardonnez moi. Je m'en veux tellement de ne pas l'avoir écouté. Je suis désolé

-Non Harry ce n'est pas de ta faute mon chéri, absolument pas ! C'est à cause de ce maudit ministre, il va payer pour ce qu'il a fait à mon petit bébé.

Et ses pleurs recommencèrent.

-Non vous ne ferez rien contre lui, déclara soudainement Harry d'une voix glaciale, il pourrait vous refaire du mal et tuer quelqu'un d'autre. Je vais m'en occuper personnellement, c'est une affaire entre lui et moi et je vous promets qu'il va regretter amèrement tout ce qu'il a fait, mais pour cela je vais avoir besoin d'un petit coup de main… »

Et sur ce il transplanna…

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Nepheria : Merci ! J'espère que tu adoreras ce chapitre aussi !

Elise : Merci ! Hum pour les Weasley va savoir ! Tu le découviras bien par toi-même ; )

Léa : Pensive ? Je ne vois pas trop ce q tu veux dire !

Tif : Moi je ne trouve pas ça inhumain, au contraire c'est justement humain, les hommes n'ont pas un bon fond et malheureusement les gens comme Dumbledore existe dans la réalité ! Et puis il faut bien des méchant dans une histoire !lol ! Tes questions vont vite trouver des réponses ne t'inquiètes pas ! Et en tout cas merci pour ta review !


	5. Recherche

Info : Cette fic est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin.

Couple: HP/DM/LV

Rating : M, certaines scènes peuvent être choquante.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Recherche**

Il atterrit dans une ruelle sombre peu fréquentée et pour cause il était très mal vu de venir dans l'allée des embrumes depuis quelques temps. Les aurors venaient souvent y faire des raids et arrêtaient quiconque s'y trouvait. Ceux qui venaient là étaient considérés comme des mangemorts. Harry regarda autour de lui, les rares personnes qu'il y avait se cachaient toutes sous de grandes capes noires, ce qui le rendait assez voyant vu qu'il portait un vieux jean troué et un T shirt rouge beaucoup trop grand pour lui. Mais bon il était Harry Potter et donc du côté des aurors il ne risquait rien et du côté des mangemorts, et bien justement il les cherchait. Il avança dans la rue à la recherche d'un certain magasin mais il fut soudain arrêté par une vieille sorcière décharnée.

« -Mon petit, pourrais tu aider une vieille dame à porter ses courses jusqu'à chez elle, dit elle d'une voix mielleuse, peut être trop.

-Désolé mais je suis pressé là.

La vieille lui empoigna le bras avec beaucoup trop de force pour une personne de son âge.

-Tu refuses d'aider une vieille dame dans le besoin ? reprit elle

-J'ai dit que j'étais pressé et maintenant lâchez moi, gronda Harry, et puis pour une vieille vous avez une sacrée poigne !

-Je n'aime pas les fortes têtes misérable vermisseau alors tu vas me suivre sans faire d'histoire sinon je te saigne comme un porc, grinça t'elle

Harry éclata de rire, mais d'un rire mauvais, à faire frémir un mort. Par un souffle magique il la plaqua contre un mur et un étau invisible lui enserra la gorge, la faisant suffoquer.

-Je n'ai pas l'impression que vous réalisez bien à qui vous parlez…

Suite à cette réplique acerbe il souleva une de ses mèches ébène et révéla sa cicatrice. La vieille hoqueta de stupeur.

-Vous faites bien d'avoir peur car la prochaine fois que je vous vois, je ne serais pas aussi clément. Compris ? »

Elle hocha la tête frénétiquement en signe d'assentiment et il la libéra. Sans plus se préoccuper d'elle, il repartit. Finalement il trouva ce qu'il trouva ce qu'il cherchait : Barjow et Beurk. Il entra d'un pas décidé, au cliquètement de la sonnette le propriétaire sortit de son antre, un sourire hypocrite sur le visage qui se fana dès qu'il s'aperçut qu'il avait affaire à un gamin. Encore un morveux qui voulait s'amuser et qui allait lui casser les couilles. Pas vraiment d'humeur, il lui dit d'un ton froid :

«- Va t'en sale gosse tu n'as rien à faire ici, laisse les honnêtes gens travailler.

-Si vous, vous êtes honnête alors moi je suis Dieu en personne, ricana Harry d'une voix encore plus glaciale qui fit frissonner Barjow, enfin bon on s'en fou légèrement je ne suis pas venu ici pour juger de votre honnêteté. J'ai besoin de vous et vous allez m'obéir bien gentiment.

-Non mais vous…

L'homme n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase, il se retrouva immédiatement collé contre le mur – exactement comme la vieille sorcière précédemment – l'étau invisible l'étranglant également.

-Tut tut tut vous allez m'obéir un point c'est tout à moins que vous ne préfériez mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ?

-N…non…je…je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez…

-Bien vous voyez on a bien finit par trouver un arrangement ! Alors vous allez contacter Malefoy et lui dire de venir tout de suite ici. Dites lui n'importe quoi tant qu'il vient. Dans le cas contraire je vous tue, est ce clair ?

-O…oui très clair…mais…Lucius Malefoy est en…prison

-Merci je sais c'est moi qui l'y ait envoyé, mais rien ne vous empêche d'appeler Drago ou Narcissa Malefoy

-Oui oui bien sûr.

Harry le lâcha donc pour qu'il fasse ce qui lui était demandé. Ainsi 10 minutes plus tard, Barjow lui annonça que le jeune Drago Malefoy n'allait pas tarder à arriver. En effet quelques instants plus tard celui-ci sortit avec grâce de la cheminée.

-Alors Barjow qui a-t-il de si urgent pour que…toi !

Drago venait effectivement de s'apercevoir de la présence du survivant. Il sortit aussitôt sa baguette et la pointa sur le brun.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? éructa t'il, oh et puis non je m'en fou royalement, tu vas le regretter…

-Ne veux tu pas savoir pourquoi tu t'es déplacé en urgence ? questionna Harry confiant

-C'est toi ?!

-Bien sûr qui croyais tu que c'était !

Drago ne répondit pas, sa curiosité était piquée au vif, Potter l'avait appelé mais pour quelle raison ? Que se soit lui était encore plus surprenant. Cela pouvait être un piège mais si ça avait été le cas, il se sera déjà fait attraper. Mais que diable lui voulait il ? Sans pour autant baisser sa baguette, il demanda :

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux Potter ?

-Je veux voir Voldemort, répondit celui-ci tout à fait calmement

-...Quoi ?!!!!!!

-Tu as très bien entendu Malefoy, alors peux tu m'aider ou pas ?

-Qui es tu ? Tu n'es pas Potter, il n'est pas comme ça, il ne se livrerait jamais au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Qui t'as dit que je me livrais espèce de fouine peroxydée !

-Potter ? demanda Drago incertain

-Non la mère Michèle, bien sûr que c'est moi enfin ! Bon tu m'aides oui ou merde ?

-Euh…oui…je vais t'aider…et bien…euh…viens avec moi.

Il s'avança vers la cheminée, prit de la poudre de cheminette et la fourra dans la main de Harry.

-Quand tu seras dans le feu dit : 2 allée de la rose noire, » fit Drago avant de le pousser dedans.

Le brun disparut et le blond ne tarda pas à le suivre. Ils atterrirent dans un des salons du manoir Malefoy. Sur un ton de blanc cassé, des frises représentant des plantes couraient sur les murs et une table en verre trônait au milieu. Le style était assez sobre mais très joli. Drago appela un elfe de maison et lui ordonna d'aller chercher sa mère. Lorsque celle-ci arriva, elle poussa un cri mais avant qu'elle ne fasse un geste son fils lui expliqua toute la situation. Narcissa en fut grandement étonnée mais n'en montra rien et s'empressa de transplanner dans la demeure de Voldemort. En attendant leur venue, Drago décida de questionner le jeune homme :

« -Puis je savoir pourquoi tu veux rencontrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Aux dernières nouvelles vous essayez de vous entre tuer et surtout tu le détestes. Faudrait m'expliquer ce revirement parce que là je suis complètement largué !

-C'est une longue et éprouvante histoire Malefoy et je ne préfèrerais pas la répéter plus que nécessaire, tu sauras tout quand il sera là.

-Comme tu veux, en attendant veux tu boire quelque chose ? Jus de citrouille, bièreaubeurre ou peut être quelque chose de plus fort ?

-Une bièreaubeurre ça serait parfait merci. Mais dis moi depuis quand tu es sympa avec moi Malefoy ?

-Depuis que tu te trouves dans mon salon à attendre ta mort Potter et puis d'abord ce n'est pas de la sympathie c'est de la politesse.

-Ouais se serait trop beau sinon.

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

-Si un jour on m'aurait dit que j'aurai une conversation civilisée avec toi, que tu m'offrirais un verre et surtout qu'on rirait ensemble, je l'aurai envoyé direct à St Mangouste, dit Harry

-Et moi si un jour on m'avait dit que Harry Potter m'attendrait dans le salon de l'un de mes meilleurs mangemorts, je l'y aurai aussi envoyé, fit la voix sifflante de Voldemort. »

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Elise : Et ben de rien mais si j'update aussi souvent c'est surtout que pour l'instant les chapitres sont déjà recopiés, dans quelques temps ça sera plus long !

Hermione Malefoy : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir que tu apprécies cette histoire. Et oui en effet c'est une threesome, mais il faudra quand même attendre quelques chapitres avant de le voir.

Garla sama : Voilà la suite, désolé d'avoir tué Ron mais il faut bien des circonstances pour que Harry change de camp !


	6. Le pacte

Info : Cette fic est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin.

Couple: HP/DM/LV

Rating : M, certaines scènes peuvent être choquante.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Le pacte**

Harry sursauta avec force et se retourna pour faire face au mage noir.

"-Alors que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite Harry Potter? reprit Voldemort d'un ton ironique

-Une sale histoire, voilà ce qui m'amène Tom, dit Harry d'un air abattu qui surprit tout le monde (enfin ceux qui étaient présents c'est à dire Tom, Drago et Narcissa), merci de m'écouter avant de me tuer, j'ai juste une petite question à te poser avant de tout te raconter.

Tom acquiesça pour lui montrer qu'il l'écoutait.

-Pourquoi as tu tué mes parents?

-C'est direct. Je les ai tué car ils me gênaient. Ma cible c'était toi mais ils ne voulaient pas te sacrifier, ils se sont interposés et je n'ai pas vraiment eu d'autre choix que de les éliminer.

-Et pourquoi voulais tu me tuer?

-Ca fait deux questions là!

Harry lui lança un regard noir assez explicite.

-A cause de cette prophétie, tu es le seul à pouvoir me vaincre. C'était toi ou moi.

-Hum je vois. Bon asseyez vous je vais vous révélez ce qui m'amène ici. Tout a commencé quand je suis allé au ministère pour avoir l'autorisation d'utiliser la magie avant ma majorité. Là j'ai surpris une conversation entre le ministre et Mrs Weasley, la conversation portait sur moi en tant que pion de Scrimgeour et Dumbledore et d'une prophétie que je ne connaissais pas. Je suis donc allé à Poudlard pour regarder dans la pensine de Dumbledore. Là j'ai vu comment ils ont manipulé tout le monde. Exactement tout le monde, même toi Tom. La prophétie que Rogue t'a rapportée est complètement fausse, inventée de toute pièce par Dumbledore. La vraie prédiction de Trelawney dit:

_"Le phénix devra se sacrifier_

_Pour que la terre puisse être sauvée_

_De l'ombre noire qui s'est levée_

_Pas d'amour, pas de vie_

_Pour l'arme des sanctis_

_Tel est son destin_

_Si il choisit le mauvais chemin_

_Mais la mort n'est pas le seul moyen_

_Pour qu'il arrive à ses fins_

_Un autre espoir demeure_

_Pour lui éviter ces horreurs_

_Car l'amour est toujours présent_

_Et les sauvera du néant."_

-Le vieux savait que Rogue était derrière la porte, il a donc demandé à Trelawney de répéter ce qu'il disait, si elle obéissait il l'embauchait, ce qu'elle a fait bien entendu. Ces deux détritus ont détruis ma vie et celle de nombreuses autres personnes. A propos pourquoi avez vous tué Ron?

-Hein? Tué qui? demanda Voldemort perplexe

-Mon ami Ron Weasley, un rouquin, Malefoy tu sais de qui je parle

-La belette est morte? s'exclama Drago

-Hum

-Ca alors! C'est une bonne nouvelle, un traître à son sang en moins! ...enfin euh...en tout cas ce n'est pas nous, enfin je crois, dit Drago en se tournant vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui hocha la tête.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, c'est donc encore ce foutu bâtard qui me pourri la vie. Il va me le payer cher, très cher. Bientôt il regrettera le jour où sa route a croisé la mienne.

-Mais qu'est ce qui me prouve que tu dis bien la vérité parce que c'est quand même dur à avaler? demanda Voldemort sceptique

-Pour l'instant rien c'est vrai mais tu peux me soumettre au véritasérum ou à la légilimencie si tu veux être sûr."

C'est ce que fit immédiatement Voldemort, sans le prévenir il pénétra dans ses pensées. Harry ne fit rien pour le bloquer et le laissa fouiller ses souvenirs. Tom pu donc voir qu'il ne mentait pas, ce qui le choqua: cela impliquait pas mal de choses désagréables, lui aussi c'était fait rouler dans la farine, c'était fait honteusement manipuler. Il haïssait déjà Dumbledore pour ce qu'il lui avait fait dans sa jeunesse. Avant il pensait que c'était ce que ce vieux débris lui avait fait qui l'avait influencé dans son avenir, maintenant il se rendait compte que c'était exactement son but, qu'il avait fait ça pour le façonner et ça avait réussit.

Harry ne pu savoir pourquoi mais des flots de haine, de colère et d'amertume se déversèrent dans sa tête, se mêlant à ses propres sentiments, les renforçant pour devenir une rage dévastatrice. Le vert rencontra alors le rouge sang et ne se séparèrent pas, scellant silencieusement un pacte aux conséquences mortelles. Le monde allait souffrir pour avoir détruit les vies des deux plus grands sorciers de tous les temps. Pour rendre ce serment plus réel, Voldemort fit apparaître un parchemin vierge ainsi qu'une dague sertie d'un rubis en son centre. Il prit la dague et se coupa le poignet. Laissant librement couler son sang et sa magie sur le parchemin, il prononça:

"-Moi Tom Elvis Jedusor, dernier descendant de Salazar Serpentard, je jure sur ma vie que je n'aurai de cesse avant d'avoir assouvit ma vengeance, le monde ne connaîtra que le chaos tant que les traîtres ne seront pas morts.

Il tendit alors la dague et le parchemin à Harry qui fit de même. Il se coupa le poignet et déclara:

-Moi Harry James Potter, phénix de la prophétie, je jure sur ma vie que je n'aurai de cesse avant d'avoir assouvit ma vengeance, le monde ne connaîtra que le chaos tant que les traîtres ne seront pas morts.

Puis mêlant leur sang et leur magie, ils dirent ensemble:

-Humains tremblez, les Seigneurs noirs se sont réveillés, la paix ne pourra régner tant que les traîtres ne seront pas châtiés, que ce pacte signé soit le garant de notre férocité, nous serons sans pitié alors faibles humains...tremblez."

Une lumière blanche brilla au dessus d'eux et s'éteignit dans le parchemin, où désormais on pouvait lire en lettres de sang ce qui avait été énoncé. Leur rage retomba petit à petit, laissant place, pour Harry, à une profonde lassitude. Oh il allait se venger, ça c'était sûr, mais à cet instant il aurait voulu que tout ceci ne soit qu'un vague cauchemar, que Ron, Cédric, Sirius et ses parents ne soient pas morts pour enrichir deux cinglés. Il en avait assez, il était fatigué de se battre pour un semblant de vie. A quoi bon continuer, il ne connaîtrait jamais une vie tranquille. Apparemment quelqu'un s'acharnait sur lui pour qu'il n'y ait pas droit.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. Les trois autres le regardèrent, abasourdis. Que lui arrivait il? Imperceptiblement Drago eut un pincement au coeur, c'était déroutant de voir son ennemi de toujours, qu'il pensait indestructible, aussi...fragile? Il ne l'avait jamais vu craquer. Comment faisait il pour avoir à la fois cette force et cette faiblesse qui donnait envie de le protéger. Le Lord ressentit la même chose. Jamais personne n'avait pleuré - autrement que de douleur physique - devant lui et le fait que se soit Potter le touchait plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il fit alors un geste qu'il n'aurait jamais cru être capable de faire - d'ailleurs personne - il s'avança et prit le brun dans ses bras.

Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, celui ci n'essaya pas de se défaire de l'étreinte, au lieu de ça il s'accrocha à la robe du Lord et sanglota de plus bel. Malgré qu'il soit à l'origine de ce geste, il fut assez surpris de cet élan, néanmoins il ne desserra pas sa prise et essaya tant bien que mal de le calmer en lui caressant maladroitement le dos. Finalement les sanglots cessèrent et Harry tomba endormit dans les bras du mage noir. Tom était de plus en plus mal à l'aise, il ne savait pas quoi faire, c'était nouveau pour lui. Narcissa prit donc les choses en main et lui dit d'aller le coucher dans une des chambres d'amis du manoir. Ne pouvant le détacher de sa robe, il se résolut à le porter.

Il suivit Drago jusqu'au premier étage où le blond lui désigna la chambre juste en face de la sienne. Elle était dans un ton de bleu pale et plutôt grande. Un lit à baldaquin en chêne, avec des rideaux blancs et des draps bleus se trouvait d'un côté et de l'autre une immense armoire aussi en chêne. Voldemort posa le jeune homme sur le lit et du lui abandonner sa robe qu'il tenait toujours aussi fermement. Puis ils s'éclipsèrent pour le laisser dormir tranquillement puisque apparemment il en avait besoin.

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Garla sama : ça va la suite n'a pas trop tardé j'espère ! Comme t'as pu le lire, il ne l'a pas tué tout de suite, ben oui sinon il n'y aurait plus d'histoire ! Et perso moi aussi je préfère un Harry puissant vu que justement il est censé l'être pour battre Voldemort (dans le livre j'entend).

Néphéria : Merci d'aimer toujours autant.

Tif : Moi je les fais souffrir ? Mais non si peu…T'inquiète c'est pas grave si ta pas reviewer hier j'men remettrai ! lol ! Pour Ron ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'il devait savoir quelque chose sur la traîtrise de Scrimgeour. Voilà pour tes autres questions il ne te reste plus qu'à lire la suite ! Bisous

Léa : Rencontre ? Euh oui mais franchement je ne comprend pas tes reviews, tu pourrais m'expliquer ?


	7. Nouvelle vie

Info : Cette fic est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin.

Couple: HP/DM/LV

Rating : M, certaines scènes peuvent être choquante.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Nouvelle vie**

Il faisait jour quand Harry se réveilla, il cru donc qu'il n'avait pas dormit longtemps. Néanmoins il fut surprit de se retrouver allongé sur un lit dans une chambre inconnue. Il se leva et s'étira comme un chat. En tout cas il se sentait reposé. Puis lui revint en tête ce qui s'était passé plus tôt: la révélation, le pacte et surtout sa crise de larmes, il se sentit tout de suite honteux en y repensant, il n'était pas une fillette pour pleurer ainsi dans les bras du Seigneur des Ténèbres! Non mais quel idiot! Et pour couronner le tout il s'était endormit.

Lui qui avait juré de se venger, de n'avoir aucune pitié, il s'était mis à chialer. Quel beau mage noir il faisait! Que devaient penser Voldemort et Malefoy? S'ils le tuaient tout de suite il comprendrait. Il devait en avoir le coeur net, il ne pouvait pas attendre là sa propre mort sans rien faire. Il préférait aller à sa rencontre que de rester inactif. De toute façon soit il mourrait soit il vivait et dans ce cas là il devait s'excuser pour son comportement puéril. Il sortit de la chambre et là il se sentit un peu bête, il ne savait pas du tout où aller, gauche ou droite? Finalement il choisit la gauche (après un am stram gram).

Le couloir se continuait sur quelques mètres puis débouchait sur un autre deux fois plus grand, qu'il prit sans croiser personne. Celui là menait à un grand escalier en marbre d'un blanc immaculé qu'il descendit en espérant ne pas trop salir. Il atterrit dans un hall immense - en fait tout ici l'était - tout aussi blanc. C'était bien tout ça mais il faisait quoi maintenant qu'il se trouvait devant la sortie? Il avait espéré rencontrer quelqu'un avant mais ce n'était pas le cas. A ce moment là une voix retentit derrière lui qui le fit sursauter:

"-Ah ben la belle au bois dormant est réveillée, il était temps, un peu plus et on t'envoyait un prince charmant!

Harry rougit.

-Malefoy, justement je te cherchais. Mais j'ai dormis combien de temps? Et puis d'abord d'où tu connais la belle au bois dormant toi? C'est moldu!

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

-Dès le réveil tu es agaçant tu le sais? Pour te répondre tu as dormis environ deux jours et la belle au bois dormant je te signal qu'elle a existé il y a longtemps ce n'est pas du tout moldu!

Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-Fais pas cette tête de merlan frit Potter, c'est vrai ce que je dis. Au fait pourquoi tu me cherchais? Je sais que je suis indispensable mais venant de toi c'est quand même surprenant!

-Binns ne nous en a jamais parlé pourtant! Et je ne te cherchais pas spécialement alors arrête ton narcissisme, en fait c'est à propos de ce qui s'est passé tout à ...euh il y a deux jours, je suis désolé de m'être laissé aller comme ça, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, d'habitude je ne suis pas ainsi, je...

-Laisse tomber Potter ce n'est pas grave, ça arrive à tout le monde, des fois les nerfs lâchent et on y peut rien. Et après ce que tu as vécu c'est étonnant que ça ne te soit pas arrivé plus tôt.

Harry se mit à regarder le blond comme s'il sortait de l'asile.

-Là c'est à moi de te demander où est passé le vrai Malefoy! Vade rétro satana, s'exclama Harry avec un air faussement horrifié en faisant des signes de croix, sors de ce corps esprit maléfique!

-Arrête tes conneries Potter, vu que tu as décidé de t'allier à nous, il n'y a plus de raisons pour qu'on se batte à chaque fois qu'on se voit, en plus on va cohabiter donc il va quand même falloir s'entendre un minimum."

En disant cela Drago tendit sa main avec une certaine appréhension, espérant que la scène qui s'était produite sept ans plus tôt ne se reproduise pas. Heureusement ce ne fut pas le cas, Harry lui serra la main avec un grand sourire et Drago eut l'impression que des papillons s'étaient réfugiés dans son ventre, sûrement le soulagement de ne pas être rejeté une nouvelle fois. Puis il emmena le brun dans un bureau qui ressemblait davantage à un salon privé, quatre fauteuils entouraient une table basse en fer forgé et seule une bibliothèque rompait la monotonie de la pièce. Il lui dit d'attendre ici, qu'il aille prévenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il était enfin réveillé.

Harry s'assit sur un des fauteuils en attendant. Au bout de dix minutes, voyant qu'ils n'arrivaient toujours pas, il se leva pour aller choisir un livre dans la bibliothèque. Celle ci était principalement constituée de livres traitant de la magie noire. N'étant pas du tout calé dans ce domaine, Harry en prit un au hasard et s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre, il était dos à la porte et les jambes sur l'accoudoir. Le livre faisait mention de plusieurs sorts intéressants mais la page qui le captiva le plus fut celle pour avoir plusieurs animagis, il commença aussitôt à lire. Plongé dedans il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, ni le Lord se placer derrière lui.

"-Je vois que tu vises déjà haut! dit il

Harry fit un bond de trois mètres et tomba aux pieds du fauteuil. Il se remit sur ses pattes et lança un regard noir à Voldemort qui se moquait de lui.

-Je ne savais pas que je te faisais autant d'effet, railla Voldemort

-Humpf, grogna Harry, tu te glisse silencieusement derrière moi et ensuite tu me cries dans l'oreille, comment veux tu que je réagisse?

-Ce n'était pas volontaire, ce n'est pas ma faute su tu es sourd. Enfin bon là n'est pas le propos, je suis venu pour te faire une proposition. Je t'offre une nouvelle vie. Finis Harry Potter le survivant, tu seras Harry Potter le Prince des Ténèbres. Enfin...tu le deviendras dès que tu auras fais tes preuves. Tu vas venir vivre dans mon château avec mes mangemorts, tu t'entraîneras intensément pour ne pas succomber dès la première attaque. Je ne tolèrerai aucun relâchement, aucune erreur, aucun caprice. Je suis et je resterai le maître et tu me devras obéissance.

A ces mots Harry blêmit, Voldemort avait proféré ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire. Pour Harry il était hors de question qu'il est quitté le joug de Dumbledore pour tomber sous celui d'un autre. Il était venu ici pour trouver de l'aide pas pour devenir un larbin. Et bien tant pis, il assouvirait sa vengeance seul, il en était capable de toute façon.

-Dans ce cas, fit il aussi froid qu'un iceberg, je refuse. Désolé de vous avoir importuné, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Au revoir.

Sur ce il se dirigea vers la porte. Tout d'abord surprit Voldemort resta cois, il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui refuse quelque chose, mais il se ressaisit et bloqua la porte.

-Non mais pour qui te prends tu sale petit cafard! On ne refuse pas l'amitié de Lord Voldemort impunément!

-Si ça avait été le cas j'aurai accepté Tom, mais tu ne m'offres pas ton amitié, tu m'offres la servitude et ça c'est hors de question, je ne veux pas devenir un de tes esclave marqué qui t'obéis au doigt et à l'oeil. Je suis libre et je le resterai, tant pis si je dois me passer de ton aide pour anéantir ces cancrelats. Maintenant laisse moi sortir.

Tom sourit, pendant un moment il avait cru que Harry s'était joué de lui depuis le début.

-Tu as du mal me comprendre, je ne te proposais pas de devenir un mangemort, je te proposais de devenir mon second, sache quand même que c'est un grand honneur, personne ne peut se vanter d'avoir eu l'amitié du Seigneur des Ténèbres, car c'est bien ça que je t'offre.

-Pourtant dans '' Je suis et resterai le maître et tu me devras obéissance'' je vois plus de l'esclavage que de l'amitié.

-J'ai certes été un peu loin, disons que je n'ai pas l'habitude de donner autre chose que des ordres. Mais je te propose bien de devenir mon second et de t'entraîner pour être le meilleur. Si ça peut te rassurer je te donnerai le moins d'ordre possible, je prendrai ton avis en considération et tu resteras libre de faire ce que bon te sembleras, même si tu devras quand même m'en informer auparavant. Je reste Lord Voldemort il ne faut pas l'oublier.

-Je n'oublis pas et je reconnais ta générosité. J'accepte donc avec plaisir.

Il laissa un blanc où ils se fixèrent sans qu'aucune émotion ne transparaisse. Harry se rendait compte que Tom venait de faire un geste incroyable et il ne savait pas trop comment réagir.

-Merci, dit il".

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Garla sama : Je crois que le pôle nord serait encore trop près ! Pour le couple je ne pense pas faire trop de complications vu qu'ils en ont déjà assez ailleurs !

Tif : Et bien tu m'en vois ravie ! Je ne vais rien te dire pour la suite tu verras par toi-même c'est bien plus marrant ! Par contre ne pas les faire souffrir…là je ne te promets rien ! kiss

Léa : Ah d'accord !

Khisanth : J'avoue je n'était pas particulièrement fière de ce chapitre mais bon on ne peux pas toujours écrire super bien ! Et pour Harry disons que le contre coup du pacte l'a épuisé et tu sais (enfin c'est ce qui m'arrive à moi) que quand tu es fatigué, tu te laisses facilement emporter par la tristesse. Merci quand même pour tes encouragements ! Bisous

Whitangel : Voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que les autres chapitres ! Pour tes autres questions et bien Voldemort est toujours un méchant pas beau avec sa face de serpent…pour l'instant ! Et pour Remus on ne va pas le voir tout de suite en fait je n'ai pas encore écrit ce qui va se passer avec lui mais je ne pense pas le mettre du mauvais côté. Et Sirius…et bien tu verras ! lol ! En tout cas merci pour ta review !


	8. Confrontation

Info : Cette fic est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin.

Couple: HP/DM/LV

Rating : M, certaines scènes peuvent être choquante.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Confrontation**

"-Bon puisque ceci est réglé, tu vas pouvoir emménager au château, c'est un endroit beaucoup plus sûr et plus approprié pour ton futur entraînement. A moins que tu y voies un inconvénient bien sûr, dit le Lord légèrement sarcastique.

Harry lui fit signe que non.

-Bien, as tu des affaires à récupérer?

-Oui j'ai mon balai, ma cape et d'autres trucs chez les Dursley que j'aimerai reprendre. Mais qu'est ce qu'on va faire pour eux? Et pour les membres de l'Ordre qui me surveillent? Ils vont bien se rendre compte que j'ai disparu, si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

-Ah oui tes moldus, je serai tenté de les éliminer mais ça ferait trop suspect et pour l'instant je préfère garder tout ça secret, au moins jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêts. Non je vais envoyer quelqu'un là bas pour prendre ta place, avec du polynectar il n'y aura pas de problèmes et il mettra sous imperium tes moldus. Il t'apportera tes affaires dès que possible. Bon maintenant donne moi ta main.

-Pour...pourquoi? demanda Harry étonné

-Pour pouvoir transplanner dans mon château idiot, tu ne sais pas où il se trouve."

Harry rougit de honte et baissa la tête mais donna sa main au Lord qui la prit avec douceur. Harry se sentit aspiré dans une sorte de tuyau qui l'empêcha de respirer mais heureusement le supplice prit fin et ils atterrirent dans un hall aux dimensions faramineuses. Celui des Malefoy semblait minuscule à côté, mais si le blanc et le raffinement étaient de mise chez l'un, chez l'autre c'était le noir et légèrement plus rustique. Il ressemblait davantage à un château du moyen age - ce qui devait être le cas - le sol et les murs étaient en pierre brute, cela ne manquait toutefois pas d'un certain charme.

Harry se laissa guider par Voldemort jusqu'à sa chambre qui était située au troisième étage dans l'aile droite. Il en fut stupéfait. Les murs étaient verts pales, à droite se trouvait un lit à baldaquin en ébène, bordé de draps de soies verts et de rideaux d'un noir profond, à côté il y avait une porte, en ébène également, qui menait à une imposante buanderie, il se demandait si un jour il arriverait à la remplir entièrement. Au centre une porte fenêtre pourvue de rideaux noirs permettait d'accéder à un balcon avec une vue magnifique sur une grande forêt. A gauche trônait un bureau et sa bibliothèque (toujours en ébène) ainsi qu'une autre porte ouvragée menant à la salle de bain. Salle de bain entièrement constituée de marbre noir veiné de vert. Le lavabo était surmonté d'un superbe miroir complété de dorures et la baignoire ressemblait plus à une piscine qu'à une véritable baignoire. Bref tout était splendide et reflétait le luxe.

Peut être trop pour Harry qui n'en avait pas l'habitude et il se demandait si tout ça était réellement pour lui ou s'il méritait vraiment ces honneurs. Voldemort lui assura qu'il n'y avait aucune erreur et qu'en tant que futur Prince des Ténèbres il se devait d'avoir ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Puis il s'approcha du futur prince, près, très près, ils n'étaient plus séparés que par quelques centimètres et il lui coupa une mèche de cheveux, pour le polynectar se justifia t'il et il le laissa seul dans sa nouvelle chambre. Harry s'écroula comme une masse sur son nouveau lit en souriant, il s'habituerait vite à tout ce luxe, il pourrait enfin savourer tout ce qu'il n'avait pu avoir dans sa jeunesse, une maison, une famille - même si elle était bizarre -, la liberté, bref tout ce dont il pouvait rêver.

Pour une fois qu'il pouvait avoir une vie digne de ce nom, il n'allait pas refuser. Il resta un moment ainsi laissant son esprit vagabonder, jusqu'à ce qu'un elfe de maison vienne le tirer de ses songes pour lui dire qu'il était attendu dans le grand salon au premier étage par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et dans un 'pop' sonore l'elfe disparut. Il se leva et descendit au premier mais là il s'arrêta. D'accord il était attendu mais où se trouvait ce grand salon. Il n'en avait aucune idée et bien sûr personne ne daignait apparaître pour l'aider. Il entreprit donc d'ouvrir toutes les issues du premier étage - ce qui faisait beaucoup - . Certaines étaient fermées, d'autres donnaient sur des pièces vides, finalement la 47ème fut la bonne.

Quand il ouvrit la porte à double battant, il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait, Voldemort se tenait au bout d'une table en merisier et quelques mangemorts l'entouraient: Drago et Narcissa Malefoy dont il apprécia la présence mais également Queudver et Bellatrix Lestrange ce qu'il apprécia nettement moins, et encore faible euphémisme si un regard pouvait tuer elle serait déjà morte au moins dix fois. Il y avait aussi douze autres personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Voldemort lui désigna un siège à sa droite entre lui même et Drago et il s'y assit. Mis à part les deux Malefoy; les autres mangemorts étaient sidérés. Harry Potter se trouvait parmi eux comme s'ils étaient des amis de longue date, pas comme un prisonnier - ce qu'il aurait du être - et en plus il avait droit à une place d'honneur, juste à côté du maître. Seul le regard noir - plutôt rouge - de celui ci leur empêcha d'émettre un quelconque commentaire.

"-Bien je vous ai tous réunis, enfin ceux qui ne sont pas en mission, pour faire une annonce importante, le jeune Harry Potter que voici, a décidé de se joindre à nous, il m'a révélé certaines informations qui ont confirmé et étendu plusieurs de nos idéaux et maintenant plus que jamais je souhaite anéantir ce monde pourri et corrompu. Ces informations je vous les donnerais en temps voulu car pour l'instant tout ceci doit rester secret. Pour le moment Harry doit s'entraîner pour devenir le Prince des Ténèbres, oui il va devenir mon second et vous lui devrez aussi obéissance. Pour répondre à vos futures questions, non il ne ment pas, j'ai pratiqué la légilimencie sur lui et il m'a dit l'entière vérité. Et non il n'a pas pu me tromper, Séverus m'a assuré qu'il était...nul en occlumencie donc ce n'est pas un piège et de toute façon personne ne peut duper Lord Voldemort.

Les mangemorts étaient sans voix, Harry Potter s'était rangé de leur côté et en plus il devenait leur chef, c'était tout simplement aberrant. Drago et Narcissa étaient aussi étonnés, bien qu'ils connaissaient l'histoire, entendre que Harry Potter deviendrait le Prince des Ténèbres faisait tout de même un choc. Qu'est ce qui était passé par la tête de leur maître? Avait il été envoûté? Non ça c'était encore plus improbable.

-Harry commencera son entraînement dès demain, continua t'il, accompagné de Drago.

Ce dernier sursauta, lui aussi allait s'entraîner? Avec Potter? Mais pourquoi?

-Ce sont tous les deux des jeunes prometteurs et j'attends beaucoup d'eux. Je sais qu'ils accompliront de grandes choses aussi je souhaite que vous les aidiez de votre mieux et que vous leur obéissiez à moins que je dise un ordre contraire. Rappelez vous je reste le maître, j'ordonne les missions et vous me faites les rapports. Est ce clair?

Ils hochèrent tous la tête. Tous? Non Bellatrix fixait Harry avec un air de profond mépris. Se sachant dans les bonnes grâces du Lord malgré ses déboires au ministère, elle s'exclama:

-Il est hors de question que je me soumette à ce sale gosse, ce bâtard, ce chien-chien de Dumbledore, tout aussi minable que son parrain...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, elle était devenue aphone. Harry s'était levé, son visage était déformé par la haine, sa magie crépitait autour de lui, instable, prête à exploser. Soudain Bellatrix tomba par terre, prise de convulsion, elle se tordait de douleur, si elle n'avait pas été muette ils auraient entendu ses cris déchirants, elle subissait un doloris puissant, plein de haine.

-Ne prononce plus jamais le nom de Sirius devant moi, ni fais plus jamais allusion, d'ailleurs ne prononce plus jamais un seul mot devant moi, dit il d'un ton mauvais, ou sinon je te jure que tu vas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances!

Il continuait toujours son doloris et elle allait bientôt subir le même sort que les Londubats, mais Voldemort l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

-Arrête Harry, ordonna t'il

Rien ne se passa. Il réitéra l'ordre d'une voix implacable:

-Harry arrête tout de suite!"

Et il s'arrêta. Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil dédaigneux à Bellatrix et sortit rageusement.

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Garla sama : Salut toi ! A croire que tu as des tendances médium ! En tout cas comme tu peux le constater Harry s'est bien lâché ! Pour Lucius je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant se serait te dévoiler la suite ! Bisous

Léa : Merci à toi de lire !

Khisanth : T'inquiète j'ai compris le sens principal de ton ah Ah ! Pour le couple ce n'est peut être pas ce que tu crois, enfin tu verras bien ! Merci pour tes encouragements ; bisous.

Whitangel : Mdr ton petit dialogue m'a bien fait marrer ! Je suis entièrement d'accord Dray n'aurait pas dit non ! En tout cas voilà le nouveau chapitre, et merci pour ta review!


	9. Punition et conséquences

Info : Cette fic est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin.

Couple: HP/DM/LV

Rating : M, certaines scènes peuvent être choquante.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Punition et conséquences**

Voldemort leva la séance et sortit à la suite du brun sans se préoccuper de Bellatrix. Il le retrouva dans sa chambre en train de la dévaster. Il se tenait au milieu de la pièce et les objets tournoyaient autour de lui - bureau, bibliothèque et lit y compris - et se fracassaient contre les murs. Voldemort eu de la peine à entrer et du créer un bouclier autour de lui pour éviter de recevoir un coup.

"-Harry calme toi! intima t'il

Mais la colère de l'ex survivant ne s'atténua pas d'un pouce, il ne semblait même pas avoir entendu le mage. De temps en temps il criait:

-Je la hais!!!

Voldemort ne parvint pas à faire entendre raison à Harry, du moins par la parole, donc il entreprit de le faire par la force, il laissa sa magie envelopper Harry et immobiliser les objets qui retombèrent lourdement sur le sol et il l'entoura d'une bulle magique qui l'empêchait d'étendre sa magie au delà de celle ci. Furieux de ne plus pouvoir évacuer sa colère il se tourna vers Voldemort.

-Libère moi! dit il d'un ton impérieux

Tom ne s'en soucia guère, il s'avança, traversa la bulle et lui administra une gifle magistrale. Ce garçon avait besoin d'un peu de discipline, il devait apprendre qu'on ne pouvait pas en faire qu'à sa tête. Harry en fut légèrement sonné mais grâce à elle il reprit peu à peu ses esprits et sa haine le quitta progressivement. La présence de Voldemort était imposante et la puissance qui émanait de lui le força à se calmer. A ce moment là Harry n'eut aucun mal à comprendre pourquoi il était le maître incontesté des forces du mal et pourquoi tous lui obéissaient aveuglément. Et malgré lui il fit comme les autres, il céda.

-Désolé, dit le brun, je n'aurait pas du m'emporter comme ça

-Effectivement, et même si je comprend que tu ais une dent contre Bella, cela ne t'autorisait pas à me désobéir effrontement devant mes mangemorts. Tu n'es pas encore le Prince des Ténèbres et donc je vais devoir te punir sinon je risque une mutinerie, bon je ne pense pas que ça irait aussi loin mais je ne veux pas que mes mangemorts doutent de ma puissance, je ne veux surtout pas de désaccord au sein de mon clan en ce moment. J'espère que tu le comprends, bien entendu Bella sera également punit bien qu'elle ait déjà enduré pas mal grâce à toi.

Harry était honteux, Tom avait raison, il s'était conduit comme le dernier des imbéciles et maintenant il devait en subir les conséquences. Il acquiesça.

-Viens, lui ordonna le Lord"

Il le suivit docilement jusqu'au grand salon que les autres n'avaient pas encore quitté. Le mage noir le fit avancer au centre de la pièce, leva sa baguette et lui lança un doloris. Au début Harry tenta de résister à la douleur et se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier mais la souffrance était trop forte, il avait l'impression que des milliers de lames chauffées à blanc le transperçaient et que ses membres allaient se déchirer. Il tomba par terre en tremblant fortement et se mit à hurler, griffant le sol de pierre jusqu'à avoir les mains en sang dans le vain espoir d'atténuer la souffrance.

Voldemort mit fin à son supplice pour commencer celui de Bellatrix. Il fit signe à Drago de s'occuper de Harry qui était toujours par terre, incapable de bouger. Le blond le fit léviter jusqu'à sa chambre où il l'étendit sur le lit. Le griffondor était parfois secoué de spasmes, ce devait être son premier doloris en déduit Drago et le maître n'y était pas allé de main morte. Néanmoins il le laissa tout seul.

La fin de journée se passa, puis la matinée sans que Harry ne réapparaisse. En début d'après midi, le Seigneur des Ténèbres exédé le fit quérir par Drago, il avait un entraînement à préparer et ce n'était pas en restant couché qu'il allait se faire. Mais Drago revint cinq minutes après, seul. Le Lord était sur le point de se fâcher mais le blond le devança:

"-Maître, il faut que vous veniez, Harry il...je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, il est brûlant et il délire, il...il faut que vous veniez.

Ce qu'il fit. En entrant dans la chambre il découvrit le jeune homme sur son lit, entortillé dans les draps, remuant comme s'il était toujours sous l'effet du sortilège qu'il avait reçu la veille, le visage baigné de sueur, gémissant des paroles dénuées de sens. Il s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son front. La fièvre bien sûr, ce qui le déçu un peu, il l'aurait cru plus résistant vu les pouvoirs qu'il possédait, car il était puissant aucun doute là dessus.

-Occupe toi de lui, ordonna le Lord, ce n'est qu'une petite fièvre et Séverus est occupé pour l'instant."

Le blond acquiesça et Voldemort partit. Le serpentard ne savait pas trop quoi faire, il ne s'était jamais abaissé à soigner quelqu'un. Mais lui revint en mémoire ce que sa mère lui faisait quand il était petit, ce qu'il s'empressa de reproduire - n'ayant pas d'autres idées -. Il prit un gant dans la salle de bain qu'il trempa dans l'eau fraîche puis retourna dans la chambre et l'appliqua sur le front du malade, il humidifia également le reste de son visage ainsi que son cou, ses mains et ses bras.

Ce n'était pas un remède miracle mais Harry arrêta de trembler, c'était déjà ça! Cependant il continuait de marmonner et entre les borborygmes il comprit un mot qui revenait sans cesse ou plutôt un prénom: Sirius. Drago se promit de lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé avec ce Sirius. En attendant il reprit ses allées et venues entre le lavabo et le brun. Après son sixième voyage, alors qu'il mouillait une nouvelle fois son front, Harry se remit à trembler comme une feuille et à geindre. Drago essaya de le calmer en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes et en lui caressant le visage avec le gant, Harry se détendit presque aussitôt et vint se blottir contre le blond, inconsciemment il s'était rapproché de cette source de réconfort.

"-Putain mais qu'est ce qu'il me fait là? s'indigna Drago, j'suis pas sa mère!"

Mais il ne bougea pas pour autant.

"-Autant ne pas me lever si ça le calme comme ça je pourrai m'en débarrasser plus vite", se dit il pour justifier son comportement.

Seulement ce qu'il ne voulait pas s'avouer c'était que le contact du griffondor ne le rebutait pas tant que ça bien au contraire. Ils restèrent ainsi une heure. Heure pendant laquelle Drago se surprit à contempler son ex pire ennemi, parce qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire bien sûr...Il avait toujours son nid d'oiseau, aussi sombre que la nuit, sur la tête mais ça ne le dérangeait pas, plus, lion de s'en offusquer il aurait voulu passer sa main dedans pour les décoiffer encore plus.

Sa peau était légèrement halée bien que plus blanc que d'habitude, sa bouche fine et pâle à cause de la fièvre, ses paupières fermées cachaient, il le savait, deux iris plus verte et accueillante que toutes les forêts du monde et qui reflétaient si bien ses émotions, pour une fois le proverbe disait vrai: elles étaient les miroirs de son âme. Quant au reste du corps il n'aurait su dire vu qu'il était caché par les draps.

Finalement Harry semblait s'être endormit et la fièvre était tombée, Drago pu donc, sans regret..., le quitter pour aller se reposer dans sa propre chambre. Harry se réveilla enfin d'après midi, il se sentait mieux, quoique encore un peu patraque, pour lui cette journée s'était passée comme s'il avait traversé une grande nappe de brouillard opaque. Il avait commencé par avoir mal à la tête, puis ses souvenirs l'avaient assaillis comme une vague dévastatrice, il avait revécu impuissant à la mort de Cédric et Sirius mais ses propres souvenirs l'avaient hantés et l'avaient accusés de les avoir trahis, tués. Ils l'avaient traité de meurtrier, d'assassin.

Harry avait essayé de se libérer de cette prison intérieure sans succès jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une voix à travers la brume, une voix douce et rassurante à laquelle il s'était raccroché et petit à petit l'avait sortit de cette torture. Il ne savait pas à qui était cette voix, était elle réelle au moins? Mais si elle l'était il devait la retrouver car pour la première fois de sa vie il s'était sentit bien, en paix, il s'était sentit aimé.

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Garla sama : Hello ! Alors pour mon petit Siri qui sait…Enfin tu as pu lire la petite mise au point du Lord ! Perso la chambre me correspond parfaitement, en même temps c'est normal c'est moi qui écrit ! lol ! Mais pour Dray et 'Ry je ne m'avancerai pas trop si j'étais toi ! L'avenir réserve bien des surprises ! Kiss

Khisanth : Comme tu as pu le lire Voldemort n'a pas trop apprécié qu'on lui désobéisse et lui en fait payer les conséquences ! Pour Bellatrix je ne pouvais quand même pas la tuer…tout de suite du moins, elle peut encore être utile ! Bisous

Whitangel : tu me fais bien rire ave tes dialogues pourquoi tu n'écris pas ? Bref merci pour ta review et j'espère que cette suite t'a plu !

Néphéria : Merci et t'inquiète je continu !


	10. Entrainement

Info : Cette fic est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin.

Couple: HP/DM/LV

Rating : M, certaines scènes peuvent être choquante.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Entraînement**

Harry sortit de sa chambre et partit à la recherche de Voldemort, avec les derniers incidents, il n'avait que trop tardé à commencer son entraînement. Il le trouva dans le grand salon en compagnie de plusieurs mangemorts. Apparemment il était en pleine réunion, aussi il hésita à entrer. Mais Tom lui fit signe et il pénétra dans la pièce. Il lui désigna un siège derrière lui, sur lequel Harry s'assit, puis il continua sa réunion pendant une dizaine de minutes et congédia ses hommes lorsqu'il fut satisfait. Il se tourna alors vers son visiteur.

«- Tu t'es enfin rétablis, nota Voldemort

Harry ne répondit rien, le ton de Tom était légèrement froid et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais il préféra se taire, ne voulant pas envenimer la situation.

-Tu peux donc commencer ton entraînement. Suis moi »

Il l'emmena au deuxième étage et le fit entrer dans une grande salle, tellement grande qu'elle pouvait contenir trois fois la maison des Dursley en longueur. Chacun des murs était occupé, l'un par une bibliothèque qui aurait fait pâlir de jalousie Mme Pince, un autre par toute une série d'armes : épées, katanas, dagues, nunchakus, fouets…des toutes les tailles, de toutes les formes, encore un autre par des étagères remplis d'objets dont Harry ne connaissait pas la moitié. Quant au dernier il était recouvert de gigantesques miroirs.

Pendant qu'il découvrait la pièce, Drago était arrivé, habillé avec une tenue spéciale : pantalon noir, large et débardeur noir, il attendait à côté de Voldemort. Le brun se sentit légèrement mal, lui portait toujours les vieux vêtements de Dudley qu'il avait quand il était arrivé, le mangemort qui devait prendre sa place, ne lui ayant pas envoyé ses affaires et de toute façon ce n'était pas avec sa piètre garde robe qu'il aurait beaucoup plus de choix.

«- Aujourd'hui j'ai un peu de temps donc je vais pouvoir vous entraîner mais ce sera rarement le cas donc vous devrez vous débrouiller seuls avec les livres de cette bibliothèque ou avec l'aide des mangemorts qui ne seront pas occupés. Bon maintenant commençons. Essayer de me désarmer tous les deux en même temps. »

C'est ainsi que débuta le cour. Tom avait sa baguette sur le côté, dans une attitude placide et il évita ou contra chacun des sorts lancés par les deux garçons avec une facilité déconcertante. Deux heures après les deux jeunes n'étaient arrivés à rien, juste à se mettre en sueur, quant à Voldemort il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et le seul effort qu'il avait fournit avait été de lever sa baguette quelques fois. Puis en une fraction de seconde, il leur prit leurs baguettes et les envoya valser contre les miroirs qui ne se brisèrent pas – incassables grâces à un sort - .

« -Le jour où vous arriverez à me désarmer vous serez prêts, en attendant entraînez vous et vous avez intérêt à le faire correctement car je ne vous laisse pas un temps infini. Si à la rentrée vous n'y arrivez toujours pas, je vous jugerais indigne d'être à mes côtés et vous devrez en subir les conséquences.

Sur ce il sortit sans un regard en arrière. Harry roula au sol et souffla bruyamment :

-On dirait qu'il est encore plus puissant que la dernière fois où je l'ai affronté

-Je ne doute pas qu'il le soit, répondit Drago, il regagne ses pouvoirs au fur et à mesure des jours, dans quelques temps il sera aussi fort qu'avant voire même plus, je me demande ce qu'il va se passer si on ne réussit pas.

-On va réussir ne t'inquiète pas, je dois être aussi puissant que lui vu que d'après la prophétie…merde non ça c'était avec la fausse, ça se trouve je ne vaux…rien, termina Harry dans un souffle

Drago se releva soudain et le dévisagea.

-Arrête tes conneries Potter, si tu ne valais vraiment rien, crois tu que le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait fait de toi son second ? Et je peux t'assurer que pour lancer un doloris sans baguette il ne faut pas être mauvais !

A son tour Harry regarda Drago et lui sourit. Pourquoi le blond lui remontait le moral ? Il l'ignorait mais il en était heureux.

-Bon dans ce cas qu'est ce qu'on attend ? Aller faut s'entraîner, je compte bien faire plus que le désarmer ! s'exclama Harry en se levant d'un bond, au fait Malefoy, j'ai un prénom !

-Idem Po…Harry. »

Et ils continuèrent à s'entraîner jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Le lendemain ils se levèrent tôt pour se coucher toujours aussi tard. Le jour d'après et tous ceux qui suivirent furent identiques. Aidés des livres et parfois des mangemorts ils progressèrent rapidement. Harry rattrapa son retard en potion et en magie noire, Drago en DFCM. Ils contrôlaient parfaitement leurs pouvoirs et la magie sans baguette ou les sortilèges informulés étaient maintenant pour eux un jeu d'enfants. Ils s'attaquèrent donc à beaucoup plus dur.

Harry réussit à récupérer le livre sur les animagis qu'il avait vu chez Drago et ensemble ils travaillèrent à se transformer. Ce fut assez difficile, ils y passèrent de nombreux jours et pas mal de nuits aussi. Ils devaient trouver la source animale de leur magie, l'analyser, la dompter puis la faire ressortir. La partie la plus longue et la plus ardue étant le domptage car l'animal en eux était sauvage. Mais ils y arrivèrent, le 22 juillet à 14h, Harry se changea en un superbe phénix aux couleurs inhabituelles : noir souligné d'un vert bouteille chatoyant.

Drago, lui, se métamorphosa en un dragon majestueux – une chance que la salle soit grande – noir et argenté. Ils s'admirèrent l'un et l'autre dans les miroirs puis retournèrent à leur forme originelle, leurs visages rayonnant de joie. Ensuite ils se mirent en quête de leur deuxième animagi, peu de gens – d'accord quasiment personne- y arrivaient car il fallait déjà avoir un autre animal source, seuls les sorciers les plus puissants en possédaient et il fallait le chercher d'autant plus loin. Mais ils réussirent une seconde fois, en fait cela leur avait semblé plus facile et d'ailleurs il mirent moins de temps que la première fois.

Cinq jours plus tard, ils la trouvèrent. Cette fois Drago rapetissa, le sol vint à sa rencontre et il se retrouva dans la peau d'un serpent, précisément un mamba noir, la perfection faite serpent : noir brillant et puissamment venimeux. Harry vit de la fourrure apparaître sur ses bras, une fourrure noire, lustrée qui recouvrit bientôt le reste de son corps. Il était devenu une sublime panthère noire avec des yeux verts. Il feula de plaisir. Pendant qu'il s'amusait à faire semblant d'attaquer la glace, Drago avait reprit forme humaine et s'était approché de lui. Doucement il se mit à la hauteur de l'animal et ne pu s'empêcher de le caresser.

Le brun cessa immédiatement de jouer, s'assit sur ses pattes arrière et fixa le blond de ses grands yeux verts. La fourrure de la panthère était douce et Drago ne pu s'en détacher. Elle se mit à ronronner, les caresses du serpentard étaient agréables et il savait trouver les points où elle était sensible. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et Drago se força à arrêter. Toutefois cet épisode marqua le début d'une amitié sincère entre les deux garçons. Les deux ennemis de toujours devenaient amis. Un blond, un brun. Un regard métallique, un autre vert émeraude. Un prince de glace, un lion impétueux. Eux que tout séparait n'étaient peut être pas si différent. Deux opposés qui arrivaient à se comprendre, mais ne dit on pas que les contraires s'attirent ?

Mais ne nous avançons pas trop dans cette pente là, revenons à l'entraînement. Epuisés – oui parce que trouver son deuxième animal source requerrait beaucoup de magie et d'énergie – ils s'allongèrent sur le sol. Ils avaient passé là une grande étape de leur apprentissage et ils étaient désormais sûrs de pouvoir désarmer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, enfin dès qu'ils auraient repris des forces. C'est ainsi que le lendemain après midi Voldemort se retrouva dans la salle à attendre leur attaque.

Harry se lança un sort de multiplication et très vite la pièce fut envahit de Harry, Drago profita d'un moment où le Lord ne le regardait pas et il se lança un sort d'illusion qui le fit se confondre avec le reste des Harry. Mais Voldemort ne se laissa pas impressionner et se protégea avec un bouclier. Les expelliarmus et les stupéfix fusèrent mais aucun n'atteint sa cible. Le mage noir riposta et lui fit mouche seulement ce n'étaient que des copies qui disparurent dans un nuage de fumée.

Soudain le sort d'illusion de Drago se stoppa et le blond se retrouva à la merci du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais avant que celui-ci n'ai pu esquisser le moindre geste, il se retrouva plaqué au sol par une imposante panthère noire qui prit son bras droit – celui qui tenait la baguette – entre ses dents sans pour autant lui faire mal. Toutefois Tom se garda bien de bouger car il se doutait bien que si il le faisait, la panthère n'hésiterait à le mordre voire à lui arracher le bras. Drago vint tranquillement à côté de lui et prit sa baguette en souriant à la panthère.

Bonne stratégie, se dit Tom, il a servit d'appât et comme aucun sortilèges ne pouvait traverser mon bouclier ils ont employé la manière forte. Le félin le lâcha et reprit forme humaine. Les deux garçons se regardèrent en souriant puis avisèrent le Lord et dirent avec une pointe d'insolence :

«- On a réussit ! »

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Whitangel : C'est dommage je me suis encore bien amusée en lisant, tu pourrais trouver quelqu'un pour t'aider non ? Tu trouves que Harry ressemble à une chochotte ? Zut ce n'est vraiment pas l'image que je voulais faire passer ! En tout cas voilà la suite ! kiss

Tif : Je t'ai dis que j'adorais être sadique et ce n'est pas encore finit…Je vois des tas de reviews qui me disent que Voldemort n'est pas assez gentil mais je tiens à faire remarquer qu'il ne l'est pas ! Il reste le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Mais bref merci pour ta review Tif !

Léa : MDR il a de quoi non ? Tu aurais fais quoi à sa place ? Bisous


	11. Bonnes ou mauvaises rencontres

Info : Cette fic est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin.

Couple: HP/DM/LV

Rating : M, certaines scènes peuvent être choquante.

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Bonnes ou mauvaises rencontres ?**

Séverus Rogue arpentait le château, il avait enfin terminé ce que le maître lui avait demandé et il n'était pas peu fier de lui car cette potion était très difficile à préparer et nécessitait une grande précision. Mais il y était parvenu et il ne manquait que trois éléments dont un risquait d'être un peu dur à obtenir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'attendait, impatiemment se doutait il, dans son bureau aussi se dépêcha t'il de s'y rendre.

Mais alors qu'il se tenait à quelques pas de la porte, une furie brune dévala l'escalier en face de lui, elle ne regardait pas où elle allait, non elle scrutait plutôt derrière elle, ce qui provoqua la collision. La furie percuta de plein fouet le pauvre Séverus qui parvint malgré tout à rester debout, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de l'autre qui se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air, légèrement étourdit. La chevelure corbeau de la personne cachait la moitié de son visage, Séverus ne su donc pas qui c'était. Elle se releva maladroitement, son visage toujours caché car elle baissait la tête pour voir dans quel état elle se trouvait.

« -Je suis désolé, je ne vous avais pas vu…dit la furie en relevant la tête

Le regard onyx du maître des potions croisa alors celui émeraude du…survivant. Séverus en resta estomaqué, Harry Potter se tenait bien devant lui, ses cheveux avaient quelque peu poussés et barraient son visage de mèches rebelles cachant ainsi sa cicatrice mais c'était bien lui. Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir outre mesure, le dit Potter lui sauta dans les bras. Séverus resta paralysé, trop choqué pour faire quoi que se soit d'autre.

-Merci, merci, merci, ne cessait de répéter Harry puis il le lâcha enfin.

-Po…Potter ? Mais que faites vous ici ? parvint à articuler Séverus

-Et bien…

Mais il fut interrompu par un cri terrifiant

-'Ryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy !!!!!!!! Ramène immédiatement ton beau petit cul ici ou sinon je me fais un plaisir de te la botter jusqu'à ta chambre tellement fort que tu ne pourras plus t'asseoir pendant une semaine !!!!

Harry se retourna aussi sec et pu voir Drago en haut des marches.

-Euh…désolé professeur mais là je dois y aller ! dit il en s'enfuyant comme s'il avait la mort aux trousses.

-Oh non tu ne vas te défiler aussi facilement mon cher, ricana Drago avec un sourire carnassier, immobilis !

Aussitôt Harry se retrouva pieds et poings liés et tomba par terre. Le blond vint chercher sa proie et à l'aide d'un mobilicorpus il souleva le corps qu'il entraîna à sa suite. Séverus était resté immobile, suivant avec une certaine perplexité ce spectacle des plus étrange.

-Dray ! Laisse moi ! Détache moi tout de suite ! Je ne retournerais pas là bas ! cria le brun

Ce faisant il essayait de se libérer avec de la magie sans baguette mais à chaque fois Drago repoussait ses sorts.

-Dray je t'en supplies ! Ne me ramène pas vers ce fou ! Pitié ! Rogue aidez moi !

Mais aucun des deux ne bougea, l'un de stupeur (non il ne s'était pas encore remis et la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux ne l'aidait pas franchement) et l'autre ne le voulant simplement pas. Au milieu de l'escalier, voyant qu'il ne pourrait jamais se défaire de ses liens, il se mit à hurler :

-Noooooooooon !!! Drayyyyyyyy !!! Je ne veux pas y retourneeeeeer !!!

A ce moment là une porte s'ouvrit à quelques pas de Séverus et Voldemort apparut. Le maître des potions s'agenouilla immédiatement en murmurant un : 'maître'.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? grogna le Lord, pourquoi ce vacarme ?

Harry se remit à hurler

-Tooooom !!! Je t'en pris ne le laisse pas m'emmener vers ce fou furieux, Toooooom !!!

-Drago tu peux le lâcher et Harry cesse de faire le gamin, je refuse que tu portes un jour de plus ces loques qui te servent de vêtements ! Tu es désormais le Prince des Ténèbres et en temps que tel tu te dois d'être un minimum présentable donc tu vas me faire le plaisir de suivre Drago sans faire d'histoire !

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais, arrête ton caprice veux tu ! Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer et plus vite tu iras, plus vite se sera terminé. Aller maintenant ouste ! Hors de ma vue !

Harry ravala son commentaire et monta l'escalier à contre cœur mais arrivé en haut il se ravisa et voulu faire demi tour mais le serpentard le prit par la taille et le força à avancer.

-Ne t'inquiète pas 'Ry, ça va bien se passer, il ne va pas te manger, le rassura le blond

Mais cela ne fit pas beaucoup d'effet car Harry continuait à marcher avec une certaine réticence tout en jetant autour de lui des coups d'œil anxieux. Une fois les deux jeunes hommes hors de vue, Voldemort se tourna vers Séverus qui avait quitté son masque d'impassibilité pour afficher un air désorienté.

-Et bien Séverus je crois qu'une petite explication s'impose mais avant as-tu ce que je t'avais demandé ?

-Oui maître elle est enfin prête.

-Parfait mais tu ne m'avais pas dis qu'il y aurait une légère complication ?

-Et bien je crois que ce n'est plus le cas mon Seigneur

-Tu m'en vois ravis. Viens avec moi, nous devons éclaircir quelques points.

Et Rogue le suivit dans son bureau.

Pendant ce temps Drago avait réussit à ramener Harry dans sa chambre où les attendait…José ! Le styliste. Habillé d'une chemise rose entrouverte qui dévoilait un torse poilu, d'un pantalon en cuir avec des lanières roses qui s'entrecroisaient sur les côtés et de mitaines roses évidement. L'horreur incarnée pour ce pauvre Harry.

-Oh ! Mon petit chou est revenu ! s'écria José d'une voix efféminée, nous allons enfin pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses. Aller vient là mon chou ! »

Il prit par le bras un Harry tétanisé et l'entraîna derrière un paravent. Quant à Drago, il se posa gracieusement sur un fauteuil en croisant les jambes pour s'assurer au bon déroulement de l'opération ou plutôt pour veiller à la coopération d'un certain griffondor obstiné. José fit passer tout un tas de tenues au survivant – qui n'allai bientôt plus l'être si cette torture se poursuivait plus longtemps – qui défilait ensuite devant le blond qui donnait ou non son approbation.

Harry se sentait un peu comme une bête de foire mais bon il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Enfin le calvaire touchait à sa fin, José lui tendit un dernier habit, moldu, Harry avait tenu à en avoir aussi – noté au passage que pendant toute la séance José n'avait cesser de scander des ' mon chou' et de tripoter Harry autant qu'il le pouvait, trouvant à chaque fois un prétexte pour se coller à lui.

Et désormais il y avait également le serpentard qui ne pouvait pas s'encadrer le styliste, il devait se cramponner à son siège pour ne pas aller casser la gueule à se résidu de poulpe ménopausé, non mais de quel droit cet indigent osait draguer aussi ouvertement 'Ry, de quel droit il osait poser ses sales mains sur (son) Harry ! –

Ce dernier sortit de derrière le paravent et Drago eut soudain la gorge sèche. Quant à l'autre résidu il émit un sifflement appréciateur. Harry portait un baggy noir avec des liserais rouges sur les côtés et une chemise noire avec cinq griffures rouges dans le dos comme si un animal s'était acharné sur lui. José se plaça derrière lui et l'aida à enfiler une veste.

Une veste en cuir qui lui descendait jusqu'en dessous des genoux. Drago déglutit difficilement. Le Prince des Ténèbres le regardait d'un air interrogatif, attendant le verdict. Merlin, il ne se doutait même pas à quel point il était sexy. Le blond approuva d'un signe de tête – ne pouvant guère faire autre chose - . Content Harry s'exclama :

«- Je vais aller les montrer à Tom ! il me dira ce qu'il en pense, si ça convient à mon…rang !

Sur ce il partit en courant, laissant sur place deux personnes qui se remettaient difficilement de leur émotion. Drago se demanda si le Seigneur des Ténèbres réussirait facilement à ne pas se jeter sur le garçon. Merlin s'il sortait comme ça dans la rue il lui faudrait au moins une dizaine de gardes du corps complètement hétéro !

Le brun toqua à la porte du bureau de Voldemort et entra sans attendre.

-Tom ! Ça me va ? demanda t'il en tournant sur lui-même, c'est assez classe pour un Prince tu crois ?

A son tour le Lord fut en manque d'air (NdA: il lui faut un airwaves…c'est bon je vais me suicider…). Même Séverus se dit que Potter était métamorphosé, il n'était plus le misérable avorton qu'il connaissait, il était devenu un vrai Prince à la beauté fatale.

-O…oui c'est parfait, fit Tom assez péniblement, tu vois quand tu veux bien m'écouter, tu es beaucoup mieux comme ça ! »

Harry rougit un peu mais sourit de toutes ses dents, radieux.

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Tif : Eclaire moi tu vois pas pourquoi Voldy réagit comme quoi ? En tout cas c'est sûr qu'ils vont devenir plus que des amis Harry et Dray ! Mais t'inquiète ta review n'était pas aussi horrible que tu le penses ! Et puis je compatis, le lycée le lendemain ce n'est pas top !

Lyly : Merci beaucoup ça me fait plaisir, voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant !

Khisanthe : Ben j'espère bien que vas venir tous les jours lol ! T'inquiète pas pour ta review c'est souvent comme ça, moi-même je ne sais pas toujours quoi vous répondre ! Merci en tout cas ! Bisous !

Garla sama : Comme tu es perspicace ! Et bien non je ne vais pas te répondre lol ! ET puis si je vous met sur la piste c'est beaucoup moins drôle non ? Pour ce qui est du couple, ça ne se fera peut être pas si en douceur que ça…je ne te dis rien de plus kiss !

Gégé : Merci ça me fait plaisir la suite et bien la voilà, en espérant que tu aimes également ! Bisous


	12. Le rituel

Info : Cette fic est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin.

Couple: HP/DM/LV

Rating : M, certaines scènes peuvent être choquante.

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Le rituel**

Une fois que Harry fut retourné dans sa chambre et que son maître ait finit de lui expliquer les principaux éléments de l'affaire, Rogue essaya d'analyser toutes ces informations : ça faisait bizarre de savoir que Potter était au château depuis plus de deux semaines alors qu'il l'avait vu récemment à l'enterrement de Ronald Weasley, officiellement assassiné par un mangemort. Mais maintenant il se rappelait que le Potter de l'enterrement semblait bien moins affecté qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Deuxième chose et pas des moindres, pourquoi Potter avait soudain décidé de changer de camp ? Le Lord n'avait rien voulu lui dire à part de vagues allusions à une vengeance mais il certifiait que le survivant était désormais entièrement de leur côté et qu'il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir. Soit.

Autre petit fait troublant : depuis quand Potter se jetait dans ses bras en le remerciant ? Ceci était un problème qu'il devrait rapidement régler dès qu'il verrait le gamin. Troisième chose, il était devenu le Prince des Ténèbres en seulement deux semaines ! C'était ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de véritable exploit. Il devait vraiment être puissant et avoir quelque chose de spécial pour avoir mérité cet honneur en si peu de temps. Enfin bon il découvrirait bien tout cela un jour ou l'autre. Ce n'était pas spécialement le moment de faire des élucubrations sur ce sujet.

L'heure était venue surtout qu'il n'y avait plus aucun obstacle à l'horizon. Il précisa donc les derniers ingrédients qui lui manquaient au Seigneur des Ténèbres qui sourit à l'entente du troisième. Il fit quérir Greyback pour que celui-ci aille chercher le premier. Il s'occuperait personnellement du second vu que pour le troisième c'était réglé. Ainsi il ordonna à Séverus de tout préparer dans la salle d'entraînement puis il transplana.

Il atterrit devant les grilles d'un somptueux manoir gothique dans les hauteurs de Florence. Il avança jusqu'à la porte d'entrée sans aucun problème, en ce début d'après midi c'était normal, ils devaient dormir. Il toqua à la porte et il fallu 10 bonnes minutes avant que quelqu'un ne daigne ouvrir. Aussitôt il demanda :

« -Je voudrai voir votre chef immédiatement.

L'homme qui lui avait ouvert le regarda fixement puis éclata de rire, d'un rire sinistre. Ce qui déplut fortement au Seigneur des Ténèbres qui résista à l'envie de lui lancer un doloris parce que sinon il n'obtiendrait pas ce qu'il était venu chercher et ça c'était inconcevable.

-Désolé mais mon chef ne reçoit personne, répondit l'homme avec insolence.

Certes Voldemort ne pouvait pas torturer ce cloporte mais rien ne l'empêchait de montrer sa puissance. Il laissa donc sortir sa magie et il fut entouré d'une aura noire striée de rouge, une aura menaçante et asphyxiante. Le sourire goguenard de l'homme disparut aussitôt et il fit quelques pas en arrière.

-Je…euh…entrez, je…euh…vais le chercher, dit il en partant en courant. »

Le Lord entra et referma la porte derrière lui. Quelques instants plus tard le même homme revint, sa suffisance s'étant enfuis depuis longtemps. Il le pria de le suivre et après avoir traversé plusieurs salles, toutes occupées par des gens qui somnolaient, ils arrivèrent devant une porte en bois qui s'ouvrit automatiquement pour le mage noir. Celui-ci entra dans une grande bibliothèque, au centre, prostré dans un fauteuil en cuir, un homme d'une rare beauté lisait tranquillement.

Ses cheveux bruns, ondulés, cascadaient sur ses épaules, ses yeux lapis lazulite avaient quittés le livre pour se fixer sur le nouvel arrivant. Ses lèvres pales s'étirèrent en un léger sourire moqueur. Habillé d'un pull noir près du corps et d'un pantalon en cuir, il était diablement beau. Ses jambes croisées nonchalamment lui donnaient un air décontracté qui n'était pas qu'un air d'ailleurs, il l'était et n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur. Cet homme était puissant et le savait. Mais Voldemort aussi, peut être même plus, mais cela ne se saurait que le jour où ils se battraient l'un contre l'autre et ce jour n'était pas arrivé.

« -Tom ! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? demanda l'homme

-Je vais avoir besoin de toi Yaksha, » répondit le Seigneur des Ténèbres en s'asseyant, se mettant à l'aise pour tout expliquer à l'homme.

Une heure plus tard il revenait au château accompagné d'un superbe brun aux yeux de saphirs. Il retrouva Rogue dans la salle d'entraînement ainsi que Greyback qui avait apporté le premier élément, Drago et Harry. Au milieu de la pièce bouillonnait un chaudron contenant un liquide écarlate. Les deux garçons étaient étonnés d'être là, ils ne savaient pas ce qui se tramait mais ce n'était pas en partant qu'ils l'apprendraient, aussi restèrent ils. L'inconnu les dévisagea intensément, en fait Harry eu plutôt l'impression qu'on le déshabillait des pieds à la tête ce qui le fit légèrement rougir.

Si Drago l'avait également remarqué il n'en laissa rien paraître et n'accorda qu'un regard dédaigneux à l'étranger. Celui-ci s'amusa de la réaction des deux jeunes hommes. L'un était d'une arrogante et glaciale beauté, l'autre était disons …plus complexe, un mélange de force et de fragilité, un être à la fois sauvage et timide qui lui plu particulièrement. Il ne serait pas contre de les avoir tous les deux dans son clan. Mais Voldemort avait apparemment vu son regard de convoitise et s'empressa de tuer ses espoirs en lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille. Le sourire carnassier de l'inconnu s'effaça quelque peu mais ne s'éteint pas complètement.

« -Qu'est ce qui se passe Tom ? demanda soudainement Harry, pourquoi cette potion et tout…ça ?

-C'est une surprise, vous verrez à la fin, répondit mystérieusement le Lord, je te demande juste de faire ce qu je te dirai.

Harry hocha la tête bien que tout ceci ne lui plaisait pas trop, il n'aimait pas qu'on lui cache des choses surtout après la trahison de Dumbledore. Tom s'approcha du chaudron et ordonna à Greyback de le rejoindre avec le premier élément. Il s'agissait d'une magnifique licorne d'un blanc immaculé. La pauvre était fermement attachée et ne pouvait guère bouger mais elle montrait son mécontentement en s'ébrouant violement. Une fois assez près, il entailla le poitrail de la licorne et laissa le sang s'écouler dans la potion. Voldemort prononça alors à voix haute :

-Par le sang de l'être le plus pur qu'il soit…

La décoction se mit à bouillir et devint argenté. Le mage noir fit signe à l'inconnu qui s'avança à son tour. Il s'ouvrit la main avec une dague et fit également couler son sang dans le liquide qui se mit à crachoter et qui devint noir.

-Par le sang d'un être immortellement beau…clama le Lord

Puis il appela Harry d'un geste de la main et le brun comprit qu'il devait faire la même chose que l'étranger. Au moment de s'entailler le poignet il hésita une fraction de seconde, qu'allait il résulter de ce rituel ? Commettait il une erreur ? Avait il raison de faire confiance à un homme qui avait tué ses parents, qui avait essayé de l'éliminer ?

Un homme qui l'avait recueillit après la forfaiture de Dumbledore, qui l'avait rendu plus puissant, qui l'avait protégé…oui il lui faisait confiance après tout ils avaient conclu un pacte et puis il avait envie de lui faire confiance. Alors il se taillada les veines et son sang alla rejoindre ceux des deux autres ingrédients. Un sourire aux lèvres, Voldemort prononça les dernières paroles du rituel.

-Et par le sang de celui qui a prit ce que j'étais. Que leurs essences fusionnent pour n'en donner qu'une et qu'à jamais ce qui m'a été ravi me revient ! »

L'intérieur du chaudron était en ébullition, de grosses bulles remontaient à la surface et éclataient. Le mélange changea une dernière fois de couleur pour devenir pourpre. Tom prit alors une fiole que Séverus lui tendait, la trempa dans la potion et la bu. Au début rien ne se produit et Séverus cru qu'il l'avait raté. De grosse gouttes de sueurs perlèrent sur son front, s'il avait échoué il n'imaginait même pas les châtiments qu'il subirait. Mais avant qu'il n'approfondisse ses pensées sur les différentes tortures qu'il allait devoir endurer, le Lord tomba par terre en hurlant.

Un brouillard pourpre l'entoura ce qui empêcha les autres de voir ce qui se passait. Et heureusement pour eux car le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'hurlait pas pour rien. En effet tout son corps se transformait, les os de son crâne et de sa mâchoire se rétractaient, ceux de son corps s'amplifiaient, sa peau se désagrégeait pour faire place à une autre, sans oublier tous les autres petits détails qui avaient changés. Cette torture voulue dura pendant près d'une demi heure. Mais finalement le brouillard se dissipa et toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce purent voir ce qui s'était passé, mais un seul le reconnu parfaitement. A genoux au milieu de la salle se tenait Tom Elvis Jedusor, le jeune brun à la beauté terrifiante que Voldemort était autrefois, seuls ses yeux avaient gardés leur couleur rouge sang.

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Tif : Désolé de t'avoir infligé ça, pour te répondre il était déçu de voir que Harry ne pouvait résister à un doloris, il le pensait plus fort, mais bon il avait des circonstance atténuante la pauvre ! Pour tes autres questions tu auras les réponses par la suite ! PS : c'est un miracle que nous ayons aussi survécu au styliste lol ! kiss

Lyly : Et moi je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant, bisous !

Khisanth : Gomen, gomen, gomen !!!!!! Je n'ai vraiment pas fais exprès ! Je t'aimes toujours ne t'inquiète pas ! Par ailleurs, je suis assez d'accord avec toi : qui peut résister à un petit Harry tout mignon ? (Pas moi en tout cas) Bisous

Garla sama : Je ne sais pas vraiment comment t'expliquer ça, enfin tu verras par toi-même c'est mieux ! T'inquiète je ne vais pas me suicider…pas tout de suite du moins ! Et les morts ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, désolé pour les amateurs de sang lol ! Gros bisous

Léa : Et oui…enfin je dirai plutôt que le menu c'est un bon petit gryffondor innocent ! kiss

Néphéria : Merci beaucoup ! kiss

Malicia Black : Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant ! kiss


	13. Adoption

Info : Cette fic est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin.

Couple: HP/DM/LV

Rating : M, certaines scènes peuvent être choquante.

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Adoption**

Il n'en fut pas un qui ne resta pas bouche bée lorsque Voldemort se releva. Dire qu'il était beau aurait été un euphémisme. Ce qui aurait pu le décrire au mieux était : une beauté fatale. Un corps aux proportions parfaites, finement musclé, de longs cheveux bruns, une peau d'albâtre, des lèvres rouges, mais le plus envoûtant était ses yeux de braises, aussi rouges que tout le sang qu'il avait sur les mains.

C'était là que le mot fatal prenait toute son importance car il avait beau avoir la beauté d'un ange, il était loin d'en être un ou alors un ange déchu. Il était comme la flamme qui attire les papillons et les brûlent quand ils sont trop près. Il était surprenant qu'un être aussi noir à l'intérieur soit aussi beau à l'extérieur mais ne parle t'on pas de la beauté du diable ? Un sourire satisfait se peigna sur ses lèvres, d'après les yeux de merlan frit qu'ils faisaient tous, il avait apparemment réussit.

« -Tom…c'est bien toi ? demanda timidement Harry

Ce dernier acquiesça.

-Mais comment… ?

-Grâce à un ancien rituel de magie noire inventé par Salazar Serpentard lui-même qui comme tu as pu le constater nécessitait le sang d'un être pur : la licorne, celui d'un être impur : dans notre cas un vampire et celui qui est à l'origine du mal : c'est-à-dire toi. Les choix que j'ai fais en matière de donneurs ne sont pas anodins, je les ais choisis en fonction de leur beauté et leur puissance ce qui m'assure ces deux critères. Quant à toi tu les allies parfaitement et je m'en réjouis.

-Donc lui, commença Harry, enfin vous êtes un vampire ?!

Le sourire de l'inconnu s'accentua, dévoilant ainsi deux longues canines étincelantes.

-En effet, répondit celui-ci d'une voix suave, cela te pose t'il un problème ?

-Euh…non…non pas du tout

-Mon nom est Yaksha, reprit le vampire en tendant une main au petit brun qui la serra.

Aussitôt il sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps et leurs regards ne se détachèrent pas l'un de l'autre. Harry était comme aspiré dans cet océan et plus aucune pensée cohérente ne traversait son cerveau. Il n'avait jamais vu des yeux aussi beau, enfin si ceux de Dray et Tom l'étaient sans contexte mais ceux de Yaksha avaient quelque chose de plus envoûtant, il était complètement hypnotisé. Le vampire rompit le contact. Décidément ce garçon l'intriguait, peu de personne pouvait soutenir son regard de cette façon, d'habitude ils détournaient tout de suite les yeux, suant de peur.

-Tu permets que je reste quelques temps parmi vous Tom ? demanda t'il

Voldemort grogna intérieurement mais il ne pouvait rien lui refuser dorénavant donc il accepta.

-Bien maintenant que tout ceci est réglé, il faut que je m'occupe d'autre chose, déclara Tom, Drago viens avec moi j'aimerai te parler, Harry conduis Yaksha à sa chambre, celle à côté de la tienne, Greyback rapporte cette licorne où tu l'as trouvé. Quant à toi Séverus, une fois que tu auras remis en ordre cette salle, je te laisse quartier libre.

Tous acquiescèrent et firent ce qui leur avait été demandé – ordonné serait sans doute plus exacte - . Comme convenu Harry emmena le vampire à sa chambre. Elle était quasiment identique à la sienne sauf qu'elle était plus dans les tons de bleu plutôt que de vert. L'autre la contempla quelques instants et dit en pénétrant à l'intérieur :

-Ca ne vaut pas la mienne mais ça fera l'affaire.

Harry en resta abasourdis, si cette chambre faisait juste l'affaire alors que devait être l'autre ! Il n'osait même pas imaginer. Lui qui avait vécu 11 ans de sa vie dans un placard à balais, puis dans une chambre miteuse sans jamais se plaindre, trouvait ça un peu fort de critiquer alors qu'elle était extrêmement luxueuse. Il s'apprêtait à repartir mais Yaksha le retint.

-J'aimerai te parler Harry si tu le permets. Peux tu rester un petit moment avec moi ?

Harry voulu refuser, il n'avait pas envie de rester avec un mec/vampire pourri gâté, rempli d'arrogance et de suffisance mais il se rappela qu'avant c'était la définition de Drago et que finalement il n'était pas si horrible que ça, loin de là, alors, et pour éviter d'être impoli avec l'hôte de Tom, il le suivit dans la chambre.

-Bon tu dois te demander de quoi je voulais t'entretenir

_-Non c'est si évident ! railla intérieurement Harry_

-Disons que tu m'intrigues, poursuivit le vampire

_-Non c'est pas vrai ! Tiens je ne m'en serais pas douté une seule seconde, continua Harry dans sa tête tout en restant parfaitement silencieux devant le buveur de sang._

-Je dois te préciser que je suis le chef des vampires et que part conséquent je suis extrêmement puissant, ce qui n'est pas peu dire…

_-Ben vas y continu à te lancer des fleurs, je suis sûr que tes chevilles ne sont pas encore assez grosses !_

-Et le fait est que jamais personne n'a réussit à soutenir mon regard sans avoir les neurones complètement grillés et ceci au sens propre. Et toi tu l'as fais sans avoir aucune séquelle. Même Tom n'y arrive pas aussi longtemps, il est donc normal que je sois surpris. C'est pour cela que j'ai une proposition à te faire : rejoins moi, deviens un membre de mon clan, tu acquerras énormément de pouvoirs et conjugués à ta puissance je peux t'assurer que tu seras quasiment invincible. Alors qu'en penses tu ?

-Désolé mais ça ne m'intéresse pas, je ne vois pas l'utilité de disposer de plus de pouvoir, je me trouve très bien comme je suis. De plus je n'ai aucune envie d'être immortel, pour tout vous dire avec la vie que j'ai eu, je n'aspire plus qu'à deux choses : me venger et mourir rapidement. Alors non je n'accepte pas votre proposition, merci quand même. Bon je vous laisse, dit il pour clore la conversation et il sortit de la chambre. »

A peine était il dehors qu'il entendit le fracas d'un vase brisé. Sur le coup il eut quelques remords, il ne voulait pas froisser Yaksha mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie de devenir un vampire. Une vie de misère et de douleur ça suffisait, il n'en voulait pas d'autres. Pourtant de l'autre côté de la porte, la réaction était différente de ce qu'il pensait, en fait Yaksha n'était pas vexé, il était juste énervé mais pas contre le brun, contre lui-même. Il s'y était assez mal prit avec le garçon.

Mais d'un autre côté c'était la première fois qu'il tombait sur quelqu'un qui était plus attiré par la mort que par le pouvoir et l'immortalité. D'ailleurs il faudrait qu'il mette ça au clair. Il était énervé car il savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas ce prince aux yeux d'émeraudes, de quelque façon que se soit, c'est-à-dire ni dans son clan, ni dans son lit étant donné que son cœur était déjà prit, bien qu'il ne le sache pas encore. C'était vraiment dommage. Tant pis il ferait autrement car il était hors de question qu'il ne revoit plus jamais ses yeux magnifiques. Aussi il entreprit d'aller lui parler, il frappa à la porte à côté de la sienne, espérant, ouais enfin il était pratiquement sûr que c'était la bonne car l'odeur enivrante du petit brun affluait de tous les interstices.

« -Entrez, fit la voix tant convoitée

Il obtempéra sans se faire prier et pénétra à l'intérieur. L'objet de ses pensées était allongé sur le lit et feuilletait un livre. Il s'approcha et s'assit sur un coin du lit.

-Ecoute, je ne voulais pas te heurter avec ma proposition. J'aurai du voir que ce n'était pas ton genre…

-Non c'est moi qui m'excuse, le coupa Harry, je n'aurai pas du être si abrupt, je ne voulais en aucun cas vous offenser mais je maintient ce que j'ai dis : je ne veux pas en devenir un.

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas, je comprend et accepte ton choix mais voilà, je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps si on peut dire qu'on se connaît, cependant j'ai ressentis quelque chose de spécial dès que je t'ai vu. J'ai ce sentiment de protection envers toi et c'est pour cela que je te voulais dans mon clan. Mais comme cela est impossible j'aimerai si tu le veux bien, faire de toi mon calice ou tout du moins mon demi calice, ainsi tu seras sous ma protection et celui de mon clan peu importe où tu te trouves. S'il te plais réfléchis y, j'aimerai vraiment que tu acceptes même si je ne t'oblige à rien, tu peux refuser je n'en serais pas fâché.

Il se leva pour partir.

-D'accord, dit Harry

Après tout pourquoi pas, il n'avait rien à perdre, et puis il n'était pas aussi narcissique que ça, il avait même l'air plutôt sympa. Et il n'allait pas cracher sur une telle protection, le deal était assez honnête : un peu de sang contre un garde du corps. En plus, tout en ne désirant pas en être un, il était fasciné par les vampires, ce qui faisait que cette offre était particulièrement alléchante.

-Quoi ? Tu es d'accord ? Tu acceptes de devenir mon calice ? s'exclama Yaksha en se retournant à la vitesse de l'éclair

-Oui, enfin il faudrait d'abord m'expliquer en quoi ça consiste exactement.

Le vampire se rassit sur le lit.

-Le calice est en fait la réserve de sang du vampire mais comme tu seras que mon demi calice les règles vont différer quelque peu. Tout d'abord le lien qui nous unira sera moins fort, je ne serais pas obligé de boire seulement ton sang pour survivre et nous pourrons être séparé sans souffrir bien qu'il faudra se voir régulièrement : pour moi car j'aurai une envie folle de boire ton sang, les autres me paraîtront fades à côté et pour toi car ton corps réclamera la morsure et tu risques d'être complètement submergé par cette sensation, elle peut être dangereuse à trop long terme. Ensuite nous n'aurons pas de lien télépathique mais nous sentirons dans quel état est l'autre. Voilà en gros.

-Mais pourquoi ne serais je que votre demi calice ?

-Avant tout tutoies moi, nous allons devenir plutôt proche si tu acceptes donc le vouvoiement ne sera pas de trop de mise. Après pour faire de quelqu'un un vrai calice il faut que pendant l'échange de sang et il ait également une relation sexuelle. Les rapports vampire/calice sont très symbiotiques et passionnels et je ne crois pas que tu sois prêt et surtout que tu le veuilles, je me trompe ?

-Non…c'est vrai…demi calice…c'est…euh…très bien, balbutia Harry en rougissant

-Alors c'est toujours ok ?

-Oui pas de problème, allons y. »

Yaksha s'approcha de Harry et le coucha sur le dos. Il s'installa sur lui et fondit sur sa gorge. Il donna de petits baisers sur ce cou offert qui firent frissonner le brun tout en lui prodiguant de douces caresses pour le détendre, puis il planta ses canines dans la carotide. Harry gémit de douleur et de plaisir mélangé tandis que la vampire savourait ce sang exquis, en plus il avait choisit un calice extrêmement savoureux au départ. Il bu environ un litre puis referma la blessure. Il s'ouvrit le poignet et fit couler son sang dans la bouche d'un Harry complètement extatique qui bu docilement. Une fois le transfert terminé le Prince des Ténèbres s'endormit comme un bébé. Yaksha, satisfait, s'allongea à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras.

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Lyly : Merci beaucoup, et voilà la suite !

Léa : Ouais enfin ça ne revient pas comme ça une apparence en même temps !


	14. 31

Info : Cette fic est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin.

Couple: HP/DM/LV

Rating : M, certaines scènes peuvent être choquante.

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : 31**

Harry dormit le reste de la journée, il ne se réveilla que le lendemain matin dans les bras du…non de son vampire, il ses sentait étrangement bien, en sécurité et à sa place, il y avait juste cette démangeaison dans son cou qui le gênait légèrement. Yaksha était encore endormit, aussi entreprit il de s'extirper du lit le plus doucement possible.

«- Bien dormit petit prince ? fit soudainement une voix

Harry sursauta.

-Tu…tu es réveillé ? s'exclama le brun

-Harry, je suis un vampire, ce qui veut dire que je ne dors quasiment pas. Alors ?

-J'ai dormit comme un loir mais mon cou me gratte c'est normal ?

Yaksha se mit à rire.

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste ton corps qui réclame une morsure

-Oh ! fut la seule réponse de Harry avant que le buveur de sang ne se penche sur lui pour s'occuper de son petit problème.

Il s'y prit avec douceur, en profitant pour sentir cette peau sucrée et y déposer une myriade de baisers papillons. Puis il le mordit. Harry soupira de bien être, c'était comme si on le caressait de l'intérieur, ces sens étaient à fleur de peau, il ressentait tout dix fois plus intensément. Mais le vampire s'arrêta et Harry grogna de mécontentement.

-Encore, supplia t'il

-Ne soit pas si insatiable petit prince, dit Yaksha en souriant, après tu risques d'être trop fatigué. Il reçu une œillade assassine mais n'y prêta pas attention.

-Aller lève toi maintenant il est l'heure, reprit il en l'embrassant sur le front.

Bon gré malgré Harry obéit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Quelques minutes plus tard un cri retentit et le griffondor sortit en trombe de la salle d'eau.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?! cria t'il en montrant un tatouage rouge sombre, presque noir en forme de serpent ailé se mordant la queue à la base de son cou.

-Oh ça…c'est la marque de sang, répondit innocemment le vampire

-Et tu n'aurais pas par hasard omis de m'en parler !!! Tu n'avais peut être pas pensé que je refusais d'être marqué comme du bétail !!!

-Calme toi Harry, tu es loin d'être du bétail, c'est la marque des calices, chaque vampire à la sienne donc personne n'aura la même que la tienne, de plus ni moi ni aucun autre vampire ne possède plusieurs calices, ce sui fait que tu es unique. Par ailleurs c'est elle qui te protègera si tu te fais attaquer par un vampire, il ne pourra rien te faire en la voyant sous peine de s'attirer mon courroux et celui de tout mon clan. Je peux te dire qu'en temps que chef de l'un des clans les plus puissants, il aura tout intérêt à éviter des représailles !

A ces paroles Harry s'apaisa un peu et sa curiosité reprit le dessus.

-Et il y a combien de clans ?

-Environ deux par pays

-Le tien est important ?

Nous ne sommes pas nombreux, à peu près une quarantaine, mais je n'accepte que les plus puissants donc nous sommes redoutables. Au fait tu n'étais pas en train de te laver ?

Harry, très maturément, lui tira la langue et repartit d'où il était venu. Quand ils eurent finis de se préparer, ils descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner avec les autres dans la salle à manger. Cependant en cette époque de l'année il faisait chaud et par conséquent Harry était vêtu d'un débardeur vert et d'un pantacourt noir. Ce qui fit que lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce tous les regards se fixèrent sur lui ou plus précisément sur son cou.

-Pourrais tu m'expliquer Harry, dit Voldemort d'une voix étrangement calme qui contrastait avec la lueur meurtrière qui brillait dans ses yeux. Le prince des Ténèbres porta immédiatement sa main à sa gorge.

-Euh…ça…et bien…

-Il est devenu mon calice, répondit Yaksha à sa place

-Merci pour cette information capitale nous ne l'avions pas remarqué, ironisa Voldemort, ce que je voudrais savoir c'est pourquoi ?

-Et bien je le lui ai demandé et il a dit oui

-Te fou pas de moi Yaksha, qu'est ce que je t'ai dis hier, cracha le Seigneur des Ténèbres

-Oh du calme Tom, si tu ouvrais un peu les yeux tu verrais qu'il n'y a qu'un seul serpent au lieu de deux, ce qui signifie qu'il n'est qu'à moitié calice.

Le Lord regarda Harry et vit qu'il avait raison, aussitôt il se décrispa mais il envoya tout de même un regard au vampire qui semblait signifier : 'T'as de la chance tu viens d'échapper à une mort dans d'atroces souffrances'.

-Bon ce n'est pas que je m'ennuis mais j'ai quelques petits trucs à faire, je vais donc vous laisser, dit Yaksha.

Il s'approcha de Voldemort et lui glissa à l'oreille :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il est à toi…

Puis en repartant il embrassa Harry sur le front en lui disant :

-Je reviens ce soir, à tout à l'heure petit prince. »

Et il prit congé de la petite assemblée. Le reste du repas et de la journée se déroulèrent somme si rein ne s'était passé à ceci près qu'Harry avait l'impression qu'on l'évitait. Ce qui fit qu'il passa la journée à se morfondre seul dans sa chambre. Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait prit d'accepter aussi rapidement, il n'aurait peut être pas du, surtout après l'état dans lequel s'était mis Tom, il n'avait pas eu l'air d'apprécier, Drago non plus d'ailleurs. Il aurait sans doute du réfléchir un peu plus avant de foncer tête baissée si cela les mettait dans un tel état.

Cependant il ne regrettait pas, il se sentait bien avec le vampire. Il était un peu comme un père ou un grand frère pour lui, une famille sur laquelle il pouvait compter. Il cogita toute la journée mais ne trouva guère de solution pour se faire pardonner ou faire accepter sa décision. Il espérait seulement que ça ne porterait pas préjudice à sa collaboration avec Tom. Vers 22 heures, voyant que Yaksha ne revenait pas, il décida d'aller se coucher, il enfila un bas de pyjama et se glissa dans les draps.

«- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY !!!! hurlèrent brusquement plusieurs voix

Le brun fit un bond de 3 mètres et jeta des regards apeurés autour de lui mais il ne pouvait rein distinguer, tout était flou

-Aurais tu besoin de ça ? fit la voix de Drago alors qu'il lui tendait sa paire de lunette.

Harry pu enfin voir ce qu'il se passait : en face de lui se tenaient Drago, Tom, Yaksha, Rogue et Narcissa Malefoy. Les yeux écarquillés il n'arrivait pas à réaliser que ces cinq personnes se trouvaient dans sa chambre à minuit pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Il devait être un train de rêver ou alors c'était une blague. Où était la caméra ? On n'était pourtant pas le premier Avril ! Les autres s'étaient figés voyant qu'Harry ne réagissait pas.

-Harry ça va ? questionna Yaksha légèrement inquiet.

L'interpellé sembla sortir de sa transe et se pinça fortement le bras, puis il leva les yeux vers le petit groupe, regarda la marque rouge qui s'était installée sur son bras, puis de nouveau le petit groupe.

-Je ne rêve pas alors ? fit il d'une petite voix

Les autres éclatèrent de rire et Drago vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Non tu ne rêves pas, c'est bien ton anniversaire, non ?

Harry acquiesça.

-Alors bon anniversaire, dit Drago en lui tendant une boite rectangulaire enveloppée dans du papier argenté.

Le brun arbora un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et contempla le présent avec envie avant de s'en emparer. Sans attendre il déchira le papier comme un enfant. Le blond leva les yeux au plafond.

-Et dire que je m'étais enquiquiné à le faire parfaitement.

Le griffondor s'arrêta instantanément.

-Oh…je suis désolé…je ne…

-Laisse tomber 'Ry, c'est pas grave. Aller ouvre.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et ouvrit la boite. Il resta sans voix, dans l'écrin se trouvait une bague magnifique, c'était deux serpents entrelacés avec des émeraudes à la place des yeux. Harry sauta au cou du serpentard.

-Merci Dray ! Merci, merci, merci, elle est magnifique !

-Ravi qu'elle te plaise p'tit lion

Le dit lion l'embrassa sur la joue et mit instantanément la bague à son majeur. Narcissa s'approcha de lui et lui tendit à son tour son cadeau.

-Mon fils m'a dit que vous adoriez le quidditch, je pense que ceci vous plaira.

Harry déballa le cadeau avec autant d'impatience que le premier, à croire qu'il n'en avait jamais eu se dit Tom – ce qui n'était pas très loin de la vérité – et il découvrit un vif d'or.

Waouh Mme Malefoy, merci ! C'est super ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir !

Puis ce fut au tour de Séverus.

-Etant donné votre niveau déplorable en potion, j'ai pensé que ceci vous serait utile.

Toujours aussi sympathique quelque soit les circonstances celui là, pensa Harry. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de sourire malgré tout et de prendre le cadeau avec reconnaissance. Il l'ouvrit, il contenait une ceinture avec toute une série de fioles insérées dedans. Il les sortit et pu voir ce qu'elles contenaient : Rogue n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié, il lui avait préparé du véritasérum, du polynectar, du divisia – une potion d'invisibilité l'informa Rogue -, du révilus – une potion de guérison -, une potion de sommeil, une autre revitalisante et il y avait même un bézoard. Bref il était bien armé.

-Merci professeur je pense qu'elle vont bien me servir.

Ensuite Tom s'avança et lui donna un livre en piteux état, il n'y avait même pas de titre, ni d'auteur d'ailleurs. Harry lança un regard interrogatif au mage.

-Les schyrels ne voulaient pas s'en séparer, j'ai du pas mal menacer et marchander mais j'ai finalement réussit à l'avoir. Je crois que tu le trouveras particulièrement intéressant. Il parle notamment d'un certain voile.

Les yeux de Harry s'éclairèrent aussitôt.

-Tu veux dire que…

-Je ne dis rien, je ne sais pas, c'est à toi de voir si c'est réalisable, moi je te donne juste une possibilité.

-Merci Tom, si tu savais ce que ça représente pour moi, mais au fait c'est quoi les schyrels ?

-Ce sont des créatures magiques très puissantes mais pas très sociables. On les appelle également les anges déchus.

Vint enfin le présent de Yaksha mais celui-ci n'avait rien dans les mains.

-Mon cadeau n'est pas vraiment matériel, se justifia le vampire, mais pour que je puisse te l'offrir, il va falloir que tu t'allonges sur le lit et que tu gardes impérativement les yeux ouverts.

Intrigué, Harry fit pourtant ce qu'il lui avait été demandé. Yaksha se plaça derrière lui et lui ôta ses lunettes. Soudain le calice sentit quelque chose tomber dans son œil, il voulu cligner mais se souvenant des recommandations de son vampire il s'en empêcha, bien que difficilement.

D'autres gouttes déferlèrent mais là n'était plus le problème car à présent ses yeux le brûlaient atrocement comme si on les trempait dans de l'acide. Il ne pu résister plus longtemps et les ferma en poussant des gémissements de douleurs, gémissements qui devinrent rapidement des cris. Le reste de la troupe ne s'alarma pourtant pas, ils savaient ce qui se passait. 15 minutes plus tard tout s'arrêta, Harry s'était évanouit.

-Joyeux anniversaire petit prince, lui chuchota le vampire à l'oreille. »

Et ils sortirent.

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Lyly : Voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plait également ! kiss

Léa : Non pas franchement mais a-t-il le choix maintenant ?

Néphéria : Contente que ça te plaise toujours autant.

Khisanth : Ma chère Khisanth il va falloir m'excuser mais je n'ai absolument pas pu lire ta review, alors si tu pouvais me traduire ça : **mias si je me rlpepale bein on (les hnmaius) est cblepaae de lrie un mot rein que lqursoe la prèrimee et la drnièere ltrtee snot à luer pclae, à l'itinuerr ça puet êrte en ddréosre ça ne gnêe pas, cool non?**

Mais bon c'est l'intention qui compte ! Kiss

Tif : Ne t'inquiète pas je ne t'en veux pas (ça serait le comble quand même) Tu demandes vraiment où est ce que ça va mener ? Ais je besoin de le dire ? Bon d'accord…jusqu'au lit évidemment ! Et bien je suis ravie que tu aimes les vampires, c'est d'ailleurs aussi mon cas mais ça je suppose que tu t'en doutes ! Voilà bisous !

Garla sama : Ah enfin quelqu'un qui a comprit le titre ! Certes il ne maque pas de protection mais ça ne va pas empêcher que…zut je crois que j'en ai trop dis ! Bref je suis contente que tu aimes, gros bisous !


	15. Besoin d'aide?

Info : Cette fic est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin.

Couple: HP/DM/LV

Rating : M, certaines scènes peuvent être choquante.

Note : Ce chapitre contient un petit lime, il est donc conseillé aux âmes sensibles et aux homophobes d'éviter de le lire !

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Besoin d'aide ?**

MARRE ! Harry en avait vraiment marre ! Il en avait raz le cul et encore il était poli. Deux semaines ! Deux putains de semaines qu'il faisait l'armure dans ce château de merde, il en était arrivé au point de non retour et les grossièretés sortaient automatiquement de sa bouche sans qu'il fasse quelque chose pour s'en empêcher. Il en avait par-dessus la tête de faire la potiche dans ce château de con, avec ces cons d'habitants, dans ce monde de con ! Putain de bordel de merde ça lui cassait les couilles au plus haut point !

Bon peut être devrions nous expliquer ce soudain élan de vulgarité de la part de notre survivant national. Et bien cela faisait deux semaines – comme vous aviez pu le comprendre – qu'il était plongé dans le livre des schyrels que lui avait offert Tom dans l'espoir de découvrir comment faire revenir Sirius. Seulement le bouquin était loin d'être un simple manuel de DCFM, c'était plutôt comme essayer de décrypter des hiéroglyphes et malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'y mettait Harry, il n'était arrivé à comprendre que la première page qui malheureusement ne relatait rien d'intéressant. Une page en deux semaines ! Il était au bord de la dépression. A ce train là il y serait encore dans deux ans !

Mais le pire n'était pas ça. A son plus grand…disons mécontentement, toutes personnes civilisées, sociables ou tout simplement dotées d'intelligence avaient apparemment désertées ce château, c'est-à-dire qu'il ne restait plus que Crabbe et Goyle senior et Queudver. Yaksha avait du s'absenter car des affaires vampiriques l'appelaient de toute urgence. Donc il était déjà passablement sur les nerfs à cause de cette 'putain de démangeaison'. Ensuite Narcissa était retournée au manoir Malefoy, Rogue au QG de l'Ordre – .

C'est à ce moment là qu'il faut sans doute vous éclairer un peu, en effet Rogue et Malefoy avaient été innocenté par Harry ou du moins son substitut mangemort en déclarant que Drago n'avait jamais voulu assassiner Dumbledore, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux, quant à Rogue il avait été soumis à l'impérium par Amycus et forcé à le tuer. Evidemment comme il n'y avait pas d'autres témoins proches ils durent faire confiance au survivant. Mais d'un autre côté qui aurait mis en doute la parole de St Potter. - . Ainsi Séverus se retrouvait au QG de l'Ordre pour les tromper et les envoyer sur des fausses pistes.

Ne restait donc plus que Tom et Drago, seulement voilà c'était à peine s'il les avait entrevu ces deux dernières semaines, il avait beau les chercher dans tout la demeure l ne les trouvait pas. A croire qu'ils le fuyaient délibérément. Etait ce encore à cause de cette histoire de calice. Si c'était le cas, ça en devenait définitivement puéril, qu'ils aient au moins le courage de venir lui dire en face ! Mais non ils préféraient se conduire en lâche : c'était absolument digne d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres ça !

Harry décida de se rendre dans les appartements de Tom pour voir s'il y était, dans le cas contraire, il n'essayerait même pas de retenir sa crise de nerf. La chambre de Tom se situait au même étage que la sienne mais dans l'aile gauche. Une fois devant il frappa mais personne ne répondit. Il s'apprêtait à partir pour aller passer sa colère sur…Queudver par exemple, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit dans la chambre. Curieux il l'ouvrit délicatement et ce qu'il vit le figea instantanément sur place.

Tom était bien là.

Drago aussi d'ailleurs.

Ils étaient sur le lit.

Oui…enfin bref ils faisaient l'amour.

Tom était au dessus et à chaque coup de reins qu'il donnait, Drago gémissait de plus en plus fort. Harry était complètement paralysé, il n'arrivait pas à imprimer ce qu'il voyait. C'est à ce moment là que mu par un quelconque instinct, Drago tourna la tête vers lui, c'est aussi à ce moment là que Tom se répandit en lui, juste au moment où le blond s'écriait :

« -Harry !

Ce dernier sembla sortir de sa torpeur et s'enfuit de la chambre en courant. Tom se retira et lança froidement :

-Je sais que tu aimerais qu'il soit avec nous et je l'aimerais également mais évite de crier son nom lorsqu'on couche ensemble, c'est humiliant !

-Non…non c'est que…qu'il…balbutia Drago sous le choc

-Quoi ! C'est que quoi ? grogna le Seigneur des Ténèbres

-Harry, il nous a vu ! Il était là !

-Quoi ! Par Salazar il n'aurait pas du l'apprendre comme ça ! » s'écria Tom catastrophé en se rhabillant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

Harry s'était précipité dans sa chambre. Dos à la porte il haletait, paniqué. Merlin pourquoi avait il ouvert cette porte ? Il se laissa glisser le long du mur. Merlin pourvu que se soit une hallucination, il n'avait pas vu ce qu'il avait vu, ce n'était pas possible, Dray et Tom en train de …oh Merlin ! C'était horrible ! C'était impossible ! Il ne pouvait pas…Merlin qu'est ce qu'il se passait ? Pourquoi ça tombait toujours sur lui ? Pourquoi tout à coup se sentait il trop à l'étroit dans son pantalon ? Merlin pas ça ! Pitié ! Il n'était pas gay pourtant, il y avait eu Cho et Ginny. Bordel il n'était pas GAY !

Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la salle de bain, se déshabilla et entra sous la douche qu'il régla sur le mode gelé ce dont il avait grandement besoin. Non il ne pouvait pas être homo, il avait toujours été attiré par les filles et bien qu'il n'ai jamais eu de relation sérieuse cela ne prouvait rien. Il ne pouvait pas l'être c'était impossible, inconcevable…ignoble, un homme ne pouvait en aimer un autre, ce n'était pas naturel, c'était hors norme et le griffondor en avait assez de l'être. Il ne pouvait pas être attiré par un…non deux hommes ! Merlin c'était encore pire ! Il ne devait pas l'être et ne voulait pas l'être.

Il devait chasser ces images impures de son esprit, mais plus il essayait, plus elles revenaient et désormais la vue d'un Drago Malefoy les jambes écartées, la tête rejetée en arrière, emporté par le plaisir que lui procurait un Lord Voldemort le chevauchant, le hantait implacablement. En repassant ces images dans sa tête, il sentit son désir devenir plus violent. Il soupira de désespoir, l'eau froide ne faisait pas son effet. Il frappa le mur de la douche et à contre cœur il laissa sa main descendre jusqu'à son entre jambe.

Tom et Drago étaient devant la chambre du survivant, ils entrèrent sans préambule mais ne trouvèrent personne, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent le bruit caractéristique de la douche. Tout doucement le mage noir ouvrit la porte et cette fois ce fut leur tour de rester figés, quoi de plus normal lorsqu'on voit un Harry Potter nu sous la douche, ruisselant d'eau, en train de se masturber ! Les deux hommes déglutirent difficilement, ils se regardèrent et avec un sourire lubrique ils se dirigèrent vers la douche. Harry les entendit mais trop tard, sa main quitta aussitôt l'endroit où elle se trouvait et il voulu s'enfuir, rouge de honte, mais deux mains le retinrent tandis que deux autres entourèrent son membre durci. Il hoqueta de surprise.

« -Besoin d'un coup de main chaton ? susurra Tom en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille

Et les deux mains se mirent en action, entamant un mouvement vif de va et vient. La deuxième du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'aventurant sur ses fesses et les malaxant avec ferveur, celle du blond caressant diaboliquement son torse. La partie rationnelle de son cerveau lui criait : 'Stop ! Arrête ça tout de suite, sors toi de là avant de le regretter, t'es pas homo merde !'

L'autre partie, qui se situait beaucoup plus bas – vous voyez où je veux dire – clamait, elle, tout autre chose : 'Oh oui ! Continu c'est trop bon !'

Evidemment ce fut la deuxième qui l'emporta. Le brun se mordit la lèvre pour éviter de crier de plaisir mais il ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un long gémissement extatique lorsqu'il jouit dans les mains de ses tortionnaires, qui se rincèrent sous le jet d'eau.

-Si tu as encore besoin d'aide, tu sais où nous trouver chaton, souffla Tom

-Nous saurons te…satisfaire, dit Drago en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres »

Puis ils le laissèrent recroquevillé sous la douche, nu et complètement perdu. Il avait besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir à ce qui venait de se produire.

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Lyly : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, voilà la suite kiss

Léa : Tout a fait ! Maintenant on va pouvoir admirer ses magnifiques yeux verts !

Garla sama : Tu supposes bien il lui a bien rendu sa vue ! Comme je n'en parle pas ensuite c'est bien que vous ayez compris ! Je ne peux pas t'en dire trop non plus mais ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'il va lui arriver des trucs pas trop plaisant par la suite et cette protection ne va rien empêcher ! Voilà merci encore et toujours pour ta review, gros bisous !

**Petite note : Je suis triste je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews pour le chapitre précédent, il ne vous a pas plu ? Dites moi si il y des choses qui vous dérange, je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques, c'est peut être démoralisant des fois mais ça permet aussi de s'améliorer ! Merci quand même à toutes celles qui en ont mises !**


	16. Plan et remise en question

Info : Cette fic est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin.

Couple: HP/DM/LV

Rating : M, certaines scènes peuvent être choquante.

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Plan et remise en question**

Merlin qu'est ce qu'il avait fait ? D'accord il n'avait rien fait, on lui avait fait mais c'était pareil, oh Merlin pourquoi ça n'arrivait qu'à lui ? Qu'avait il fait pour mériter ça ? Il était maudit. Ne pouvait on pas le laisser en paix ? Apparemment non c'était trop demandé. Après avoir du échapper à la mort, essuyer la plus abject des trahisons, il devait maintenant faire face au Seigneur des Ténèbres et à un de ses mangemorts qui en avaient après son cul. O joie ! Malheureusement il devait également faire face à lui-même parce que miséricorde des miséricordes il avait hautement apprécié ce petit traitement.

Il en avait encore des frissons rien que d'y penser. Ce devrait être interdit de savoir donner autant de plaisir. Et en fait tout était de leur faute, il n'était qu'une malheureuse victime. Victime qui n'avait pas dit non à sa plus horreur. Et s'il n'était pas vraiment consentant, il n'aurait sûrement pas du avoir un tel orgasme. Et Merlin qu'il avait aimé ça ! Cela voulait il dire qu'il était gay ? Non, les femmes ne le rebutaient pas le moins du monde donc il était au moins bi. Pourtant il n'était pas attiré par les autres hommes. A bien y réfléchir seuls Dray et Tom avaient cet effet là sur lui. Pas si étonnant que cela finalement car mine de rien ils avaient toujours été dans sa vie, ils avaient été intimement liés, par la haine d'accord, mais liés.

Néanmoins c'était quand même difficile à admettre…il ne comprenait plus, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il devait en parler à quelqu'un après il saurait. Mais à qui ? Il n'avait plus aucune famille, seul Rémus vivait encore mais se rendre au QG de l'Ordre était trop risqué et puis comment réagirait le lycan face à son changement de camp ? Non il ne lui restait plus personne, pas même Ron…à moins…Yaksha était vivant lui et pour longtemps, mais quand est ce qu'il rentrerait ? Dans quelques heures, quelques jours, quelques semaines ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il se mit à sangloter et à l'appeler désespérément.

« -Yaksha, Yaksha, pleura t'il en se balançant comme un autiste, Yaksha je t'en prie reviens ! »

Combien de temps s'était il écoulé alors qu'il était toujours prostré dans la même position ? Nul ne le savait. Toujours est il qu'au bout d'un moment il ne sentit plus l'eau lui couler dessus et il se retrouva emmitouflé dans une épaisse serviette. Quelqu'un le souleva et le déposa sur le lit, il entendit vaguement un :

«- Par Merlin Harry qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

Il reconnut enfin celui qu'il avait tant réclamé et il s'accrocha au cou du vampire comme à une bouée de sauvetage, ses pleurs redoublant d'intensité. Angoissé pour son petit protégé, Yaksha se mit à le bercer comme un enfant dans le but de l'apaiser. Et au bout d'un bon quart d'heure il le calma enfin et il pu lui tirer les vers du nez. Difficilement mais il y arriva. Il sourit, intérieurement bien sûr il ne voulait pas blesser son petit prince, Tom avait finalement obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Certes Harry ne se jetterai pas dans ses bras mais au moins il avait ouvert une brèche dans le petit cœur meurtrit du brun.

Toutefois le vampire se jura que s'il lui faisait le moindre mal, il s'occuperait personnellement de celui du Lord. Extérieurement il entreprit de le rassurer et de le persuader des bonnes intentions des deux hommes. Ce qui ne fut pas facile. Résistance pourtant légitime car lorsqu'on se fait 'attaquer' sous une douche, il est évident qu'on peut douter de la véracité des sentiments car Harry ne souhaitait pas seulement une histoire de sexe sans pour autant parler d'une relation pour la vie. Il voulait l'amour que si peu de personne avaient pu…su lui donner. Mais Yaksha le convainquit de leur accorder une chance. Après tout pourquoi pas que risquait il ? Pas grand-chose…hum…bien qu'il restait sceptique sur ce point il accepta tout de même. Mais avant toute chose, il attira le vampire contre lui et lui ordonna :

« -Mord moi ! »

L'autre ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et planta ses canines dans la carotide offerte, se délectant de la saveur de son petit Prince des Ténèbres. Une fois satisfait, Harry resta blottit dans les bras de Yaksha qui se refermèrent sur lui en une étreinte rassurante. Finalement il se sortit de celle-ci, maintenant que son vampire était là, il n'allait pas le lâcher de si tôt, surtout qu'il avait besoin de son aide pour une certaine chose – et non pas pour un nouvel épisode sous la douche désolé chers lecteurs -.

Il se leva précipitamment pour aller chercher le livre, inconscient qu'il portait uniquement une serviette pour tout vêtement, enfin inconscient jusqu'à ce que celle-ci tombe par terre et le laisse nu en plein milieu de la pièce. Les joues de Harry prirent une belle teinte écarlate et il s'empressa de la ramasser pour la nouer autour de sa taille. Yaksha ne pu s'empêcher de rire devant la gène de son calice. Celui-ci se sentit légèrement vexé mais préféra s'abstenir de tout commentaire, il avait plus important à faire. Il prit le livre sur le bureau et le lui fourra dans les mains.

« -Il faut absolument que tu m'aides à le déchiffrer, je n'ai compris que la première page qui soit dit en passant n'indique rien et la suite est encore pire. Pour moi c'est du chinois, je n'y comprends rien et si ça continue je vais disjoncter ! s'exclama Harry sa voix augmentant au fur et à mesure.

-Et calme toi je vais voir ce que je peux faire, lui intima le vampire en parcourant l'ouvrage, hum…oui…normal que tu n'ais rien compris les textes sont ponctués de passages en gaériels, la langue des schyrels et bien évidemment ce sont les plus important. Mais peu importe tu as de la chance j'ai quelques notions de cette langue.

A ces mots le brun bondit de joie mais son enthousiasme fut rapidement refroidit lorsque Yaksha lui dit :

-Ne te réjouis pas trop vite j'ai dis que j'avais des notions pas que j'étais bilingue, il va ma falloir du temps pour tout traduire et encore ce ne sera pas une retranscription tout à fait fidèle. Surtout que…

Il hésita quelque peu avant d'avouer

-Surtout que je dois repartir, je n'ai pas réglé toutes mes affaires…

-QUOI ?! Mais pourquoi ? Comment je…qu'est ce que…et combien…balbutia Harry au bord de l'apoplexie

-Mais rassure toi avant de partir je vais te faire une sorte de petit dictionnaire pour que tu puisses traduire tout seul. Et puis je reviendrais bientôt, dans une semaine et demi au grand maximum. »

Le brun se renfrogna mais du s'en contenter. Le vampire prit un morceau de parchemin et commença à écrire. Il passa la fin de journée avec son petit prince mais du en définitive partir et Harry se retrouva seul une fois de plus.

Le lendemain il continua donc le décryptage laborieux mais nettement plus facile que la dernière fois de l'ouvrage. Il fut cependant interrompu en fin de matinée par un elfe de maison le prévenant qu'il était attendu immédiatement dans le grand salon. Il s'y rendit avec une certaine appréhension, lorsqu'il entra il remarqua non sans une pointe d'ironie, que toute la vie qui avait mystérieusement disparu de ce château était miraculeusement revenue. Il s'assit à sa place, mal à l'aise, mais la réunion débuta de la même façon que d'habitude. Seul le sujet surprit Harry bien qu'il ne soit pas en rapport avec lui, du moins pas directement.

« -Chers mangemorts, déclara Voldemort, il est temps pour nous de délivrer nos amis retenus prisonniers à Azkaban. Leur punition a assez durée et nous aurons bientôt besoin d'eux.

Un murmure soulagé balaya l'assemblée et principalement vers les Malefoy qui se réjouissaient de revoir le mari ou le père. Le griffondor se sentit légèrement coupable et se recroquevilla sur son siège.

-Le plan est de nous introduire par groupe de 3 dans différents points stratégiques de la prison en toute discrétion et de les libérer avec des incursions rapides, discrètes et efficaces. Evidemment cette fois il est hors de question de se faire attraper. Je ne veux que personne se fasse prendre est ce bien clair ?

Tous acquiescèrent, en gros cela signifiait que personne ne devait se faire capturer vivant.

-Les détraqueurs ne nous poserons pas de problèmes majeurs, je me suis arrangé avec eux, néanmoins évitez les le plus possible, on ne sait jamais. Harry, Drago, se sera votre première mission j'espère que vous en serez dignes, Séverus complètera votre trio. Chaque groupe ramènera un prisonnier, le votre sera ton père Drago.

Il constitua les groupes qui furent 5 en tout.

-Le raid débutera ce soir à 22h et nous transplanneront directement là bas. En attendant reposez vous bien, je voudrai quand même éviter des pertes. Oh et regardez bien les plans de la prison avant de partir pour ne pas louper votre entrée. Sur ce je vous laisse et tachez de ne pas me décevoir ! ».

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Lyly : Non tu crois ? C'est sûr il est même obligé d'appeler son vampire à la rescousse ! Merci en tout cas pour ta review kiss.

Léa : Enfin quelqu'un qui l'a remarqué ! Mais comme tu as pu le lire il ne l'a pas oublié longtemps, seulement il ne le reverra sans doute pas tout de suite ! Kiss

Garla sama : Moi je trouve qu'ils lui vont bien ces surnoms, en même temps ils ne sont que trois à les lui donner, ce ne sont pas les mangemorts qu l'appellent comme ça ! Je dois admettre que je me suis un peu lâchée pour le premier paragraphe lol ! Mais bref merci pour ta review, gros bisous

Néphéria : Merci beaucoup comme toujours, bisous.

Gégé : Je te remercie je suis contente qu'il te plaise ! Sinon pour Sirius il le retrouvera…d'une certaine façon…mais pas tout de suite ! Je ne t'en dis pas plus, bisous.

Amaia009 : Complètement d'accord mes chapitres sont trop courts mais si je veux ne pas vous faire patienter pendant 30 ans (ce qui m'énerve un peu quand je suis moi-même lectrice) j'y suis un peu obligée ! Pour nos trois héros ça va un peu se tasser tu verras. Et tu vois Yaksha n'est pas partit bien longtemps ! Merci pour ta review, bisous

Khisanth : A c'est sûr tu veux me rendre folle ! D'abord avec ta précédente review, je ne suis pas arrivée à te décrypter et ensuite tu me met de l'italien, bien que j'en ai fais un an, j'ai compris le début mais pas la fin ! De plus je n'ai pas de traducteur donc si tu pouvais me traduire je ne dis pas non ! Sinon pas grave pour ton ordinateur qui plante ça arrive à tout le monde, bisous !


	17. Azkaban

Info : Cette fic est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin.

Couple: HP/DM/LV

Rating : M, certaines scènes peuvent être choquante.

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Azkaban**

Harry retourna dans sa chambre, fébrile, c'était sa première mission. Certes il devait sortir de là ceux qu'il avait lui-même enfermé, c'était quelque peu étrange et dérangeant mais d'un autre côté il éprouvait l'immense satisfaction de pouvoir mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Scrimgeour et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix ! – avec eurocard mastercard !...hum…- Il mit son réveil sur 21h30 pour qu'il est le temps de se préparer et entreprit de faire un petit somme bien reposant.

Il se leva à l'heure prévue, enfila un pantalon de toile noire ainsi qu'un pull à manches longues et une cape toutes aussi noires. Il descendit dans le hall, seul Rogue était déjà présent, il s'avança vers lui mais se tint coi, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Celui-ci lui tendit un masque légèrement différent de ceux des mangemorts, il était noir avec des serpents entrelacés sur les côtés.

« -Il est préférable que vous gardiez l'anonymat pour l'instant, expliqua le maître des potions.

Harry hocha la tête et prit le masque.

-Potter j'aimerai savoir pourquoi la dernière fois vous vous êtes jeté sur moi en me remerciant ? demanda Rogue de but en blanc

En entendant cela le griffondor avala de travers et faillit s'étrangler, il mit cinq bonnes minutes avant de reprendre son souffle.

-Oh…et bien…suite à toute une série de circonstances…qui ont euh… qui ont influencé mon subconscient…il y avait ce tailleur complètement fou et…euh…Drago qui s'est mit à me courir après…alors et ben euh…je suis descendu aux cachots et puis…

-Venez en au fait Potter, cingla rogue exaspéré

-Je voulais juste vous remercier d'avoir tué Dumbledore, déclara enfin Harry d'une petite voix, à cause de la trahison et tout ça, enfin vous savez…

-Oui je crois que j'ai saisis, mais vous n'avez aucune raison de me remercier ce n'est absolument pas pour votre sainte petite personne que je l'ai fais.

Le jeune homme ne releva pas la pique et se contenta de dire :

-Je m'en doute bien mais je tenais quand même à le faire.

Séverus voulu répliquer mais Drago et le Lord apparurent. Instinctivement Harry se rapprocha de Rogue mais les deux autres ne firent rien hormis attendre le reste de l'équipe. Les mangemorts arrivèrent petit à petit et bientôt ils furent au complet.

-Bien j'espère que vous savez tous ce que vous avez à faire et comment le faire. J'attend que vous donniez le meilleur de vous-même, vous êtes des mangemorts ne déshonorez pas ce nom ! Allez y et ne me décevez pas ! » s'exclama Voldemort

Aussitôt la quinzaine de mangemorts disparue laissant le Seigneur des Ténèbres seul au milieu du hall. Ils atterrirent tous dans un petit bois non loin d'Azkaban, en fait il ne leur restait plus qu'à traverser l'étendue d'eau qui les séparait de la prison, ce qu'ils firent après avoir métamorphosé des arbres en barques et s'être lancé un sort d'invisibilité. Ils accostèrent l'île et se dispersèrent tout autour. Harry, Drago et Séverus se dirigèrent du côté ouest à la recherche de leur entrée. Ils la trouvèrent enfin, c'était une petit grille, coincée entre plusieurs rochers, qui permettait d'accéder aux égouts. Ils la délogèrent, cependant le conduis était trop étroit pour qu'un humain puisse passer.

«- Merde ! jura Drago, c'était pas prévu ça ! Comment va-t-on faire ?

Certes un homme ne pouvait s'y glisser mais un animal oui, après tout Sirius y était arrivé. Repenser à son parrain lui fit mal mais il se ressaisit, ce n'était pas le moment.

-Rogue j'espère pour vous que vous êtes un animagus sinon vous n'avez plus qu'à repartir, dit Harry en se transformant en panthère

-Potter vous m'étonnez, j'ignorais que vous saviez utiliser votre cerveau, malheureusement vous n'aurez pas la satisfaction de vous débarrassez de moi, je suis effectivement un animagus, » grinça Rogue qui se changea en un loup noir.

Drago pour sa part avait opté pour le serpent – il avait jugé que le dragon faisait un peu trop m'as-tu vu – et tous trois pénétrèrent dans le tuyau. Ils pataugèrent dans une eau – si tel était encore son nom – remplie d'immondices dont ils ne préféraient pas faire l'inventaire, tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'ils se retenaient à grande peine de vomir. Ils remontèrent le courant aussi vite que celui-ci le permettait et ils atteignirent finalement une impasse, enfin si on ne comptait pas la petite trappe au dessus d'eux. Harry étant le plus mince, se retransforma en humain pour l'ouvrir puis se hissa à l'intérieur, un serpent autour du cou. La cavité était encore trop petite pour permettre à Rogue de s'y tenir avec sa forme naturelle.

«- Professeur, chuchota Harry, essayé de sauter jusqu'ici je vais vous rattraper. »

Le loup sembla lui lancer un regard noir mais fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Il atterrit dans les bras du brun mais il l'emporta dans son élan et celui-ci se cogna violemment la tête sur le mur derrière lui. Il resta quelques minutes dans le brouillard, inquiet Rogue entreprit de le faire émerger en lui donnant des coups de langues sur le visage. Harry frotta son crâne douloureux, ce n'était des plus agréable !

« -Ca va aller Harry ? demanda Drago en fourchelang

- ben oui c'est un serpent – le Prince des Ténèbres grogna une sorte de oui.

-Alors allons y, il ne faut pas perdre trop de temps. »

Il acquiesça et redevint une panthère. Ils poursuivirent leur périple, débouchant sur d'autres tunnels sans vraiment rencontrer d'anicroches. Ils continuèrent jusqu'à trouver le passage entre les égouts et la prison et celui-ci était gardé par…une énorme hélice pour conditionner l'air. Heureusement elle tournoyait à une vitesse raisonnable ce qui leur permit de passer. Enfin ils étaient à l'intérieur ! Précisément juste sous les douches, ils franchirent la grille et sortirent silencieusement car même si les aurors étaient à l'extérieur, ils faisaient des rondes à l'intérieur de temps en temps.

Suivant leur odorat les trois animaux commencèrent à chercher Lucius Malefoy, normalement ils ne devait pas se trouver loin de leur entrée. Rogue sentit soudain son odeur – l'odorat du loup étant bien plus développé que celui des deux autres – et il prit sur sa droite. Ils trouvèrent finalement la cellule de Lucius. Celui-ci était dans un sale état : les cheveux complètement décoiffés, d'une saleté à faire peur – à croire que les douches ne servaient pas à grand chose - , les vêtements déchirés, le regard absent. Drago reprit forme humaine et appela doucement :

« -Père ! Père vous m'entendez ?! Père c'est moi Drago !

L'interpellé tourna enfin la tête et son visage s'éclaira.

-Drago mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

On est venu vous chercher évidemment, répondit il en ouvrant la porte, il va juste y avoir un petit inconvénient père, étant donné que vous n'êtes pas un animagus il va falloir…pardonnez moi père mais c'est pour votre bien.

Et sans que l'autre n'ait pu réagir il le transforma en collier qu'il attacha au cou de la panthère, elle grogna pour la forme mais se laissa faire.

-Accio baguette de Lucius Malefoy, » dit Drago avant de redevenir serpent.

Puis ils repartirent en sens inverse sans rencontrer de problèmes, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à l'extérieur. Lorsqu'ils sortirent des égouts, ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec deux gardiens en train de discuter. Ils auraient pu passer inaperçu ou s'éclipser sans trop de difficulté si seulement ils avaient été un peu moins voyants. Il est clair qu'un groupe aussi hétéroclite, c'est-à-dire une panthère noire et un loup portant un serpent, ne se voyait pas tous les jours. Par ailleurs le tout sortant d'une prison de haute sécurité faisait légèrement suspect. Les gardes réagirent au quart d'heure e tentèrent de stupéfixer les trois animaux.

Le félin évita habilement les sorts et se jeta sur le plus jeune des deux. Son coéquipier à la calvitie précoces voulu l'aider mais c'était sans compter le loup furieux qui prit soin de déchiqueter sa jambe. Le pauvre vieux hurla de douleur et sombra bien vite dans l'inconscience sous la pression toujours plus forte qu'exerçait le canidé sur sa blessure. L'autre se démenait tant bien que mal pour échapper aux griffes de la panthère, peine perdue, autant donner un coup d'épée dans l'eau. Mais en fin de compte il se fit stupéfixer par un Drago Malefoy passablement énervé.

« -Cet abruti a du rameuter toute la prison avec son cri de dément, dit il en lançant un regard méprisant au chauve, il faut vite décamper d'ici. »

Et sur ces bonnes paroles il se mit à courir en direction des barques, suivit de près par Harry et Séverus. Ils eurent bien fait car déjà des aurors accouraient ainsi que deux détraqueurs. Tout à coup le pas du félin ralentit jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement. Il tituba encore quelques instants avant de s'écrouler comme une masse. Dans cette forme in ne pouvait se défendre contre les détraqueurs et c'est ce qui causa sa perte. Une fois de plus le cri déchirant de Lily Potter avant sa mort retentit. Arrivé à la barque Drago remarqua enfin son absence.

«- Merde ! » jura t'il pour la deuxième fois en refaisant le chemin inverse.

Il était temps les gardiens arrivaient sur Harry, il prit le corps inanimé et repartit en courant, enfin il fit ce qu'il pu car avec une panthère sur les bras, pas facile d'aller vite. Il atteint quand même le bateau que Séverus avait déjà mis à l'eau. Petit à petit ils s'éloignèrent. Ouf mission accomplie !

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Lyly : Si là tu crois que je le martyrise attend de lire la suite ! Merci de ta review, bisous.

Léa : Oh je ne dirais pas ça comme ça, bien que…Mais c'est vrai qu'il n'y va pas, en même temps le terrible Seigneur des Ténèbres ne va pas se salir les mains pour si peu ! kiss

Néphéria : Je suis contente de voir que ça te plait toujours autant ; kiss

Gégé : Alors pour Rémus en effet il va reprendre contact mais pas tout de suite il va falloir que tu attendes ! Et pour Queudver, tient tu me fais penser que je ne lui ais pas encore régler son compte à celui là ! Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir ! Bisous.

Khisanth : Ah ben oui je comprend mieux ! Pour les yeux c'est vrai que sur le coup ça ne fait pas très cadeau d'anniversaire mais étant donné qu'il lui redonne une bonne vue, ça a ses avantages ! So think you very much, bye bye !


	18. Cauchemar ou réalité?

Info : Cette fic est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin.

Couple: HP/DM/LV

Rating : M, certaines scènes peuvent être choquante.

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Cauchemar ou réalité**

Une fois sur la berge, ils retransplannèrent au château de Voldemort. Trois des autres groupes étaient déjà de retour avec leurs prisonniers. Le Lord se trouvait au milieu d'eux et écoutait les comptes rendu de missions. Lorsqu'il vit arriver Séverus et Drago, ce dernier avec une panthère noire, qui ne pouvait être autre que Harry, dans les bras et sans Lucius, il pâlit d'inquiétude et de colère. Il les croyait pourtant à la hauteur d'une mission aussi facile.

Ils étaient plus puissants que ses mangemorts et ils échouaient avec un blessé …ou un mort en prime ! Il n'aurait pas du envoyer Harry là bas ou du moins pas sans lui. Il s'approcha de la masse noire que Drago avait posé par terre mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste dans sa direction, le blond lui ôta un collier…collier ?Depuis quand il en portait un ? Collier qui se changea en Lucius Malefoy.

« -Harry n'a rien, il s'est juste évanouit à cause des détraqueurs pendant qu'on partait, signala Drago, et comme il était sous sa forme d'animagus il n'a pas pu se protéger. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres regarda à tour de rôle Lucius en train de défroisser ses vêtements, visiblement ennuyé et le félin qui semblait se réveiller. Une seule pensée traversa son esprit : ils ont réussis ! Son ressentiment du début fit place à la fierté, si bien qu'il envoya les deux adolescents se reposer tandis que Séverus lui faisait son rapport. Arrivé dans sa chambre – on ne sait comment – Harry s'affala sans aucune élégance sur son lit et s'endormit aussitôt.

**Du rouge…du rouge et du noir de partout, du sang, des cadavres, des hurlements, de la souffrance, la mort. Tout autour de lui n'était plus que désolation et agonie.**

Harry s'agita dans son sommeil.

**Il voyait des silhouettes encapuchonnées s'acharner méticuleusement sur des hommes en uniformes. Les torturant à coups de 'doloris' ou autres sorts tous aussi dévastateurs. Ils leur arrachaient les membres, leur détachaient lentement la peau, les brûlaient vifs, certains étaient même crucifiés, les plus chanceux avaient le droit à 'l'Avada Kedavra'. Ceux qui arrivaient à s'échapper, n'étaient pas libre bien longtemps, se faisant rattraper presque immédiatement ils subissaient deux fois plus de tortures : ils se faisaient violer un nombre incalculable de fois avant que les silhouettes en noires ne se lassent et les achèves à petit feu en leur ôtant un par un les boyaux. **

**Harry entendait leurs hurlements de douleur, il pouvait même sentir les effluves acres du sang et les chairs brûlées. Et au milieu de toute cette horreur se tenait Voldemort qui riait à gorge déployée. Ses yeux de dément contemplaient le spectacle avec une satisfaction malsaine. Ses vêtements, pourtant noirs, dégoulinaient de sang. Soudain le fou tourna son regard vers lui. Harry avait l'impression qu'il le voyait réellement, ses yeux le transperçaient, puis il se rua sur lui. Un hurlement de terreur retentit, Harry mit du temps avant de s'apercevoir que c'était lui qui criait et qu'il était réveillé. Il se redressa sur son séant, son cri s'étranglant dans sa gorge**.

Assis devant son bureau, un homme ouvrit les yeux et sourit sadiquement.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas laissant apparaître Tom et Drago qui se précipitèrent vers le lit, mais dès qu'il vit le Lord, le gryffondor se remit à hurler et se recula au possible, se collant contre le mur comme s'il voulait disparaître dedans.

« -Harry calme toi on ne va rien te faire, dit doucement Voldemort en attirant le brun vers lui.

Les yeux exorbités par la peur, il se débattit comme un beau diable mais rien n'y fit, les deux hommes le tenaient trop fermement. Sa respiration devint beaucoup plus rapide, la crainte qu'il ressentait le faisait hyper ventiler.

-Chaton qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Tom ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer la panique du survivant

-Tom recule toi, ne reste pas là, c'est toi qui lui fait peur, s'écria Drago

-Mais je ne lui ai absolument rien fait !

-Je le sais mais pas lui alors va t'en s'il te plait ou il va avoir une attaque si ça continu !

A contre cœur le Seigneur des Ténèbres sortit de la chambre tout en restant derrière. Quant au blond il entreprit de calmer son petit lion apeuré. Il le prit dans ses bras et tout en le berçant, traça des cercles dans son dos. La respiration du Prince des Ténèbres ralentie peu à peu, les paroles rassurantes du serpentard n'y étant pas pour rien.

-Chut…là…calme toi…c'était juste un cauchemar…c'est fini…je suis là maintenant… »

Harry se laissa aller dans les bras de Drago. Sa voix était si apaisante et il avait besoin de s'y raccrocher pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Il ne savait plus ce qu'était la vérité, ce qu'il devait croire. Voldemort, l'assassin de ses parents, celui qui avait détruit sa vie, venant d'en prendre d'autres, ayant orchestré ce massacre et s'en étant délecté ou Voldemort, la victime de la traîtrise de Dumbledore tout comme lui, celui qui avait signé ce pacte de la vengeance, le protégeant…l'aimant ?

La deuxième hypothèse paraissait tellement irréelle, ce ne pouvait être vrai, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pouvait aimer, il n'avait pas de cœur et qu'il l'aime, lui, était d'autant plus improbable. Donc sa vision était belle et bien véridique, en y repensant Harry sentit la nausée lui venir, il se dégagea de l'étreinte réconfortante et se dirigea vers les toilettes pour vomir. Mais la réalité le rattrapa bien vite : où était il ? Ses souvenirs refirent surface, il était dans sa chambre chez…le mage noir, cela voudrait il dire que…Merlin il ne savait plus ! Deux bras puissants l'encerclèrent et il se retrouva plaqué contre le torse ferme du blond.

« -Harry dis moi ce qu'il se passe, dis moi ce que tu as vu, questionna doucement le serpentard

-Dray, supplia le brun d'une petite voix, dis moi ce qu'il s'est réellement passé à Azkaban, dis moi la vérité Dray je t'en supplie !

Celui-ci consentit à la lui raconter bien qu'il fut légèrement étonné par cette requête.

-Alors il n'y pas eu de carnages, reprit Harry à la fin du récit d'une voix un peu plus assurée, pas de tortures, de sangs, de cris, ni rien d'autres ?

-Non absolument rien de tout ça, on les a délivré avec finesse et discrétion, c'était juste un horrible cauchemar que tu devrais oublier. Aller viens tu as besoin de te reposer un peu.

Mais le gryffondor recommença à s'agiter.

-Non ! Non ! Je ne veux pas dormir ! Je ne veux pas y revoir !

-Ne t'inquiète pas tu ne vas pas refaire ce rêve, installe toi juste sur le lit, je reviens.

-Me laisse pas tout seul Dray, s'il te plait ne me laisse pas.

-Je ne te quitte pas Harry, je reviens dans deux minutes.

Drago ouvrit la porte de la chambre et tomba sur un certain Seigneur des Ténèbres complètement angoissé, faisant les cents pas devant la dite chambre. Cela tombait bien.

-Est ce que je…commença le Lord

-Non tu ne peux pas entrer, il risquerai de faire une rechute, il lui faut du repos et justement pourrais tu demander à Séverus de faire rapidement une potion de sommeil sans rêve ? »

Tom acquiesça et partit prestement à la recherche de son maître des potions. Le serpentard retourna dans la chambre, s'installa aux côtés du brun et le prit dans ses bras. Pendant 15 minutes il tenta tant bien que mal de lui changer les idées jusqu'à ce que Séverus entre avec la potion. Il leur fallu énormément de persuasion, de promesse et de douces paroles pour qu'ils arrivent à lui faire avaler. En définitive leur patience aboutie et le Prince des Ténèbres s'endormit calmement. Ils sortirent et le blond leur expliqua (à Tom et Séverus) de quoi il retournait.

« -Apparemment Harry aurait vu notre petit raid à Azkaban d'une façon quelque peu différente de la réalité, il semblerait que dans sa version on perpétrait une véritable boucherie et que vous, maître, étiez au centre de cette hécatombe. Evidemment ça ne s'est absolument pas déroulé comme ça et puis j'ai repensé à ce qu'il avait dit au début, peut être que Scrimgeour continu à lui envoyer de faux rêves prémonitoires. C'est l'hypothèse la plus plausible que j'ai trouvé.

-Je vais aller écraser ce sale insecte, éructa Voldemort d'une telle manière que la seule chose qu'on avait soudain envie de faire était de partir en courant très vite, il va comprendre la signification du mot douleur et quand j'en aurais finis avec lui il me suppliera de l'achever !

-Maître si je peux me permettre, argumenta Rogue, il vaudrait mieux éviter pour l'instant, tout notre plan tomberait à l'eau. Par ailleurs il faudrait prévenir Rosier (le mangemort ayant prit la place de Harry) au cas où Scrimgeour l'interrogerait. »

Le Lord pesta mais accepta de laisser un sursit à cet immonde cafard, enfin accepta lorsque Drago lui dit qu'il pouvait aller voir le gryffondor. Tom disparut aussitôt et les deux autres le retrouvèrent au chevet de Harry en train de lui caresser les cheveux. Ils se regardèrent en se demandant où était passé le plus terrifiant mage noir de tous les temps qu'ils avaient côtoyé quelques instants plut tôt. Néanmoins Drago ne pu qu'aller dans le sens du Lord car le brun était terriblement mignon quand il dormait. Finalement, après une heure de surveillance intense où rien de notable se produisit – c'était quelque peu l'effet recherché par la potion – ils se résolurent à le laisser tranquille.

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Lyly : Je crois que tu vas vite changer d'avis à la suite de ce chapitre…Ne m'en veux pas trop ! Kiss

Léa : Je ne crois pas qu'il y aura une description, enfin tu verras bien ! kiss

Néphéria : Là voilà, j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant ! Bisous

Gégé : C'est cool je me fait encenser à chacune de tes review ! Mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! Au fait si je peux me permettre une petite question : tu es une fille ou un garçon ? Parce que je n'arrive pas à le deviner à travers tes écrits ou ton pseudo. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop indiscret, bisous

Garla sama : Eh tu ne va pas dévorer tous mes personnages, sinon il ne va plus m'en rester ! Lol ! Tu verras la réaction de Lucius un peu plus tard, vu que pour l'instant il n'a pas trop pu l'approcher ! Merci pour ta review, bisous !

Amaia009 : Ne t'inquiète pas il va vite revenir, c'est un personnage assez important de l'histoire donc…Pour la relation entre Yaksha et Harry à vrai dire je ne sais pas vu que d'autres personne n'aimerai pas qu'ils en aient une, alors pour l'instant je réfléchis ! Sirius va revenir aux alentours du chapitre 26 donc il va falloir attendre un peu ! Voilà bisous !


	19. Rendre les armes

Info : Cette fic est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin.

Couple: HP/DM/LV

Rating : M, certaines scènes peuvent être choquante.

Note: **ATTENTION** ce chapitre contient un lemon plutôt explicite alors âmes sensibles et homophobes évitez de le lire! Sinon c'est à vos risques et périls je n'en suis pas responsable! Sur ce bonne lecture tout de même!

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Rendre les armes**

Harry ne se réveilla que le lendemain matin frais et dispos, enfin physiquement parlant car son rêve de la veille lui revint en mémoire et son moral en prit un sacré coup. Même s'il avait accepté le fait que ce n'était qu'une illusion, ça l'avait pas mal secoué. Pourtant ces visions n'étaient pas nouvelles, seulement celle-ci avait été particulièrement atroce et l'avait profondément atteint. Tant et si bien qu'il resta pelotonné dans un coin de son lit dont il n'avait aucune envie de sortir et tant pis si Tom n'appréciait pas. Mais la réaction du Lord ne fut pas celle à laquelle il s'attendait. Un peu avant midi celui-ci frappa à la porte et entra lentement dans la pièce. Voyant que Harry était réveillé il demanda :

«- Je peux entrer ?

-Tu l'as déjà fait mais oui tu peux rester, le taquina Harry

Tom grogna mais fut heureux de constater que son chaton allait mieux et il s'assit sur le lit.

-Alors comment te sens tu ?

-Pas trop mal disons mais j'ai connu mieux.

-Bon au moins tu peux me voir sans faire une crise d'hystérie, j'estime que c'est déjà bien !

-Je suis désolé

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, c'est Scrimgeour le responsable et je peux t'assurer qu'il va le payer très cher. A propos Séverus m'a fait le compte rendu de votre mission et je suis content que vous l'ayez réussis, je suis fier de mon Prince des Ténèbres.

Harry devint écarlate et baissa la tête. Tom la lui releva et lui fit un baiser papillon sur le nez.

-Tu as quartier libre pour le reste de la journée, alors amuse toi bien, » lui dit il avec un sourire lubrique avant de partir.

Harry eut donc quartier libre le reste de la journée ainsi que les jours qui suivirent car le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait prévu aucun raid, ce qui arrangea tout le monde et particulièrement notre ami qui en profita pour traduire le livre des schyrels. Entre temps Lucius vint le remercier pour l'avoir aidé à sortir de prison, le brun manqua de s'étouffer en entendant ces mots qui écorchaient tant la bouche de Malefoy senior. N'étant cependant pas en excellent terme – on se demande bien pourquoi – ils décidèrent d'un accord tacite de s'éviter le plus possible pour empêcher un esclandre.

Les jours passèrent sans que Harry ne trouve un moyen pour aider Sirius et ça le déprimait passablement. Et pour augmenter sa frustration, il ne cessait d'être assaillis par les avances plus ou moins poussées de Tom et Drago. Il fallait sans arrêt qu'il évite les mains, les plaquages contre les murs et autres réjouissances de ce genre, ce qui entraînait à force une intense pratique de travaux manuels. Harry était de plus en plus fatigué moralement et ça se ressentait physiquement.

Après une n-ième tentative de viol, où Drago l'avait attrapé dans un couloir et l'avait chauffé comme une braise en ondulant langoureusement contre lui tout en lui faisant un magnifique succion dans le cou, dont heureusement il avait réchappé ; il s'était réfugié dans sa chambre, écroulé contre le mur et s'était mit à cogner dessus à la manière de Dobby en maudissant ce monde de pervers. Encore un assaut comme ça et ses défenses cèderaient. La seule solution qui lui restait était de se barricader dans sa chambre et de ne plus jamais la quitter, les elfes de maison lui apporteraient de quoi ne pas mourir de faim…

Mouais Tom serait bien capable de les empêcher de venir pour le forcer à sortir. Mais il n'allait pas céder, se dit il résolu, il ne pouvait pas céder…bien sûr que si il allait céder ! Il n'était qu'un ados de 17 ans bourré d'hormones que l'on poussait à bout et la seule idée qu'il avait en tête pour l'instant était un intense et sauvage corps à corps avec les deux apollons qui lui courraient après…Merlin il était encore bon pour la douche froide !

Toutefois il n'était pas le seul frustré dans l'histoire, bien qu'ils compensaient en faisant ce corps à corps entre eux, Tom et Drago ressentaient de plus en plus l'absence du brun et de voir son petit corps se pavaner insolemment devant eux sans qu'ils ne puissent le toucher, les rendait fou, un véritable appel à la luxure qu'ils ne pouvaient posséder. Malgré toutes leurs tentatives il n'avait toujours pas craqué, à croire que ce gosse était totalement hermétique à leur contact, ce qui était plutôt difficile à croire vu l'épisode de la douche, mais alors comment faisait il pour résister ?

« -Si ça continu ainsi je vais finir par aller le violer ! s'écria Voldemort à cran

-Quelle bonne idée, grogna Drago, ça lui apprendra à être aussi attirant à ce petit gryffy frigide ! »

Néanmoins ils n'appliquèrent pas leur pulsion, ils n'étaient sans doute pas des modèles de gentillesse – loin de là à vrai dire – mais ils avaient un temps soit peu de dignité pour ne pas descendre aussi bas surtout sur l'un des leurs. Et puis s'ils faisaient ça, ça détruirait irrémédiablement la confiance du survivant envers eux et ils le perdraient définitivement alors autant ne pas tenter le diable. Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre, ils continuèrent leur petit jeu en espérant qu'un jour ils parviendraient à leur fin. Et elle arriverait peut être plus vite que prévu…

Harry complètement démoralisé par la lecture plus qu'ardue de son bouquin, s'était affalé sur l'un des canapés de la bibliothèque et s'évertuait à imiter les elfes de maison avec sa tête. C'est ainsi que le trouvèrent Tom et Drago.

« -Tu sais qu'à chaque fois que tu te cognes la tête tu perds des neurones, lui dit le blond

Harry stoppa immédiatement son auto fustigation.

-Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi ils sont si stupides, continua t'il

Le brun soupira, ne pouvaient ils pas le laisser déprimer en paix ?

-Tu as l'air stressé 'Ry, commenta Drago en commençant à lui masser les épaules.

Celui-ci voulu protester mais sa faible résistance ne fit pas long feu face aux doigts de fée du serpentard. Au fur et à mesure Harry se penchait pour permettre à son masseur de continuer plus bas, il était parcouru de frissons, c'était tout simplement trop bon !

-Ce n'est pas très pratique de le faire comme ça, murmura le blond, ce serait mieux s i tu étais allongé. Aller viens suis moi. »

Dans un état second, le gryffondor le suivit sans faire d'histoire, ni sans se douter de quoique se soit, il ne remarqua même pas le regard complice dénué de toute ambiguïté des deux autres hommes. La chambre de Tom était la plus proche et c'est là qu'ils s'installèrent. Drago l'allongea sur le lit et reprit son massage, sans que son patient s'en rende compte, il lui ôta son T-shirt. Ses mains se firent à la fois plus aériennes et plus audacieuses, caressant avec volupté le dos, les reins, les hanches et bientôt ses fesses.

Drago cru que Harry n'avait rien sentit vu son manque de réaction, il recommença donc mais avec un peu plus d'insistance cette fois ce, tout en souriant, attendant la réaction explosive que le brun allait sûrement avoir. Il fut surprit lorsque celui-ci gémit de façon indécente. Il continua son petit traitement voyant que le gryffondor répondait plutôt positivement : il commençait à onduler du bassin et ses mains étaient crispées sur les draps. Avait il abandonné la partie ? Le blond regarda Tom et ce dernier entra dans la danse avec un sourire gourmand.

Le Prince de Glace retourna Harry et l'embrassa avec langueur, mêlant sa langue à la sienne, jouant avec elle, la caressant. Tandis que le Lord s'attaquait au pantalon, le faisant glisser imperceptiblement le long des jambes, en profitant pour caresser cette peau douce nouvellement révélée, mordillant l'intérieur des cuisses qui s'étaient largement écartées. Un véritable appel à la luxure d'autant que ses petits gémissements étaient terriblement excitants.

Harry n'était plus que sensations et extase. Il avait rendu les armes depuis longtemps et était complètement soumis à ses bourreaux, quémandant même d'autres caresses, d'autres attentions. Les rôles s'inversèrent et tandis que Tom explorait sa bouche, Drago lui enlevait son boxer et le fit hoqueter de surprise lorsqu'il lui donna un rapide coup de langue sur son sexe durci.

« -Encore, geignit Harry

-Encore quoi ?demanda vicieusement le blond en soufflant dessus

-S'il…s'il te plait…

-Hum ?

Le Prince des Ténèbres gigota mal à l'aise autant par la question à laquelle il avait honte de répondre, autant par le fait que les dents de tom torturaient délicieusement ses mamelons. Mais l'envie était trop forte et sa patience à bout, aussi il murmura :

-S'il te plait…suce moi… »

Drago l'entendit à peine mais accéda à sa requête, il était encore trop tôt pour s'amuser à ce genre de chose, son petit lion n'était pas encore assez expérimenté. Il le prit entièrement dans sa bouche et fit ce que l'autre lui avait demandé pendant que celui-ci criait de plaisir. Arrivé à bout il se répandit dans sa bouche. Complètement extatique, Harry ne sentit pas la soudaine intrusion dans son intimité. Par contre il sentit le deuxième doigt qu'introduit Drago et il grimaça de douleur au troisième. Le blond le laissa s'habituer puis amorça des mouvements de ciseaux pour le détendre.

Pendant ce temps le Lord s'était détaché du brun et avait enlevé ses vêtements ainsi que ceux de Drago puis lui fit subir la même chose que le gryffondor. Lentement le serpentard retira ses doigts, ce qui entraîna un soupir de frustration de la part de Harry, et les remplaça par son membre. Il le pénétra avec douceur mais le brun se tordit quand même de douleur, il avait l'impression d'être écartelé de l'intérieur. Drago stoppa sa progression pour lui laisser le temps de s'accoutumer à cette nouvelle présence alors que lui-même se faisait prendre par Tom.

Petit à petit sous les caresses apaisantes de ses partenaires, Harry se détendit et le blond pu entamer un doux mouvement de va et vient, aussitôt accompagné par celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres. La sensation était indescriptible. Drago prenait et était prit en même temps par les deux hommes qu'il aimait, nouvelle expérience des plus agréable, surtout lorsque Tom toucha enfin sa prostate, ce qui le propulsa dans Harry et deux cris de pur plaisir retentirent.

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts était dans un état second, le blond l'envoyait au septième ciel à chaque coup de reins et la vue de ses deux compagnons au dessus de lui avec le visage tordu de plaisir l'exaltait au plus haut point. Il n'était plus que cris et propos incohérents. Quant à Tom, cette vision de pure débauche dont il était l'un des protagonistes, l'excita tellement qu'il se mit à pilonner Drago de plus en plus fort, cela se répercuta sur Harry et l'action devint beaucoup plus brutale. Le brun s'arc boutait à chaque coup, hurlait de plaisir, il n'avait pas le temps de s'en remettre d'un qu'un autre suivait toujours plus violent et pourtant à chaque nouvel assaut il en redemandait.

Puis vint le moment où le plaisir le submergea entièrement et il jouit dans un long cri d'extase contre le ventre du blond. Ce dernier se répandit en lui lorsque l'étau de chair du survivant se resserra sur son sexe. Peu de temps après le Lord les rejoignit dans la béatitude. Le deux hommes pourtant fatigués évitèrent de s'écrouler sur Harry et s'allongèrent chacun d'un côté. Petit à petit ils se remirent de leur orgasme et reprirent une respiration normale. Mais complètement épuisé, Harry se blottit contre Tom et s'endormit. Drago l'enserra par derrière et lui embrassa l'épaule.

«- Tu as été merveilleux mon ptit lion, lui chuchota t'il

-Oui c'était sensationnel chaton, compléta Tom, et tu l'as également été mon ange. »

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Lyly : Tu m'en vois ravie, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant, kiss !

Léa : De toute façon ce n'est pas sa fonction de vivre vieux lol ! Mais t'inquiète il est solide le petit Gryffy ! kiss

Néphéria : Là voilà, j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant ! Bisous

Gégé : Hum…Rémus je crois qu'il revient aux alentours du chapitre 27 ! Donc un peu de patience ! Par contre il n'aura pas un très grand rôle ! En tout cas je vois que vous êtes tous d'accord sur le fait que Scrimgeour est un connard ! Ca tombe bien moi aussi je le suis ! En tout cas merci pour ta review, gros bisous !

Garla sama : Je crois que je vais me faire lyncher avant la fin de la fic puisque non je n'ai pas finis de faire souffrir Harry ! Tant mieux si tu aimes comment je retranscris les sentiments des personnages même si moi je ne m'en rends pas bien compte ! Bien sûr que je t'accorde le droit de torturer ce cher ministre mais ne le tues pas je le réserve pour Harry ! Choupi ? Pour un mage noir ça ne fait pas trop crédible mais bon…je dirai plutôt attentionné ! Bref merci pour ta review, bisous !

Khisanth : Normalement il n'y a rien de concret sur l'identité de cette personne mais je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas Dumbledore vu qu'il est bel et bien mort (heureusement d'ailleurs !). Sinon je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant, bisous !


	20. Rentrée

Info : Cette fic est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin.

Couple: HP/DM/LV

Rating : M, certaines scènes peuvent être choquante.

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Rentrée**

Le jour de la rentrée était enfin arrivé. Il était 8 heures et Harry était déjà prêt, précisons que c'était les elfes de maison qui avaient préparé les valises. Oui il était prêt, au moins en apparence car intérieurement c'était loin d'être le cas. Tout d'abord il allait devoir quitter Tom, cela faisait seulement une semaine et demi qu'ils étaient ensemble et ils devaient déjà se séparer. Ce laps de temps avait été tout simplement génial, ils n'avaient pas refais l'amour mais désormais les trois hommes ne se séparaient jamais bien longtemps, alternant entre petit entraînement d'approfondissement, missions et moments de tendresse, sans oublier la traduction – vaine – du livre.

Il se demandait comment il allait faire pendant un an sans le voir. Cela paraissait surréaliste, ils s'étaient haïs durant 16 ans et maintenant il ne voulait pas être loin de lui. Heureusement que Drago avait été innocenté sinon il aurait catégoriquement refusé de partir, son double pouvait très bien continuer son rôle. Autre petite ombre à l'horizon : Yaksha n'était toujours pas revenu, la semaine s'était transformée en deux et il commençait à s'inquiéter. Oui enfin il se rongeait les sangs et était passablement sur les nerfs. Il avait beau essayer de l'appeler comme un désespéré, le vampire n'avait pas donné signe de vie (sans mauvais jeu de mot). Bref la rentrée débutait formidablement bien.

A 9h45 ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le hall, évidemment Harry arriva en traînant les pieds, peut être parviendrait il à louper le train s'il marchait assez lentement ?...mouais l'espoir fait vivre ! Surtout avec 1h45 d'avance. Voldemort s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras en voyant sa mine déconfite.

« -Eh ne sois pas si triste chaton, on se reverra pendant les vacances et puis tu as le miroir à double sens si tu as besoin de me parler. Sans oublier Drago, tu ne seras pas seul, ne t'inquiète pas.

Le brun acquiesça faiblement, il le savait parfaitement ce qui n'empêchait pas le fait qu'il ne voulait pas partir, mais bon il était bien obligé. Le lord l'embrassa longuement puis se tourna vers Drago qu'il enlaça également.

-Prends bien soin de lui et de toi mon ange, tiens moi informé des événements et ne vous lancez pas dans des missions de vengeance sans m'en avoir avertit au préalable, tu sais combien il peut être impulsif.

-Mais oui ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien, dois je te rappeler qu'il est aussi puissant que toi ? Il ne lui arrivera rien.

-Oui mais psychologiquement il est vulnérable contrairement à toi, heureusement que tu seras avec lui, vous vous complétez parfaitement. Toutefois ne prends pas de risques inconsidérés pour le protéger, je ne veux pas te perdre non plus, comme tu l'as dis il est puissant et sauras se défendre. »

Drago soupira, il était tombé sur un Seigneur des Ténèbres terriblement protecteur, néanmoins au fond de lui il devait avouer qu'il aimait ça. Après un doux baiser ils se séparèrent et les deux jeunes hommes transplannèrent sur la voie 93/4. Une fois là bas ils se rendirent dans les toilettes où les attendait le sosie de Harry. Ce dernier lui rapporta les grandes lignes de ce qu'il était censé avoir fait pendant les vacances, c'est-à-dire presque rien à part déprimer sur la mort de Ron et s'entraîner comme un forcené dans la salle sur demande – ce qui n'était pas très loin de la réalité - .

Son double avait tout fait pour rester le plus éloigné possible des autres afin de ne pas attirer l'attention. Les autres détails, plus insignifiants, lui furent donnés dans une pensine pour qu'il puisse les voir lorsqu'il aurait le temps. L'entretien terminé Harry et Drago montèrent dans le train et s'assirent dans un compartiment au bout du train. Enfin Harry s'y assit car son compagnon devait, lui, aller dans celui des préfets.

«- Oh non, ronchonna le brun, n'y va pas, je ne veux pas rester tout seul…s'il te plait Dray

-Désolé mon cœur mais je dois y aller, il ne faut pas que je me fasse mal voir avec mes antécédents, même si tu as témoigné en ma faveur. Si tu veux je peux dire à Vincent, Grégory, Blaise et Théo de venir te tenir compagnie.

-C'est bon je ne vais pas non plus les forcer à rester avec moi, surtout que nous ne sommes pas les meilleurs amis du monde.

-Et bien justement tu pourrais faire connaissance avec mes amis vu qu'ils vont rester avec nous

-Nous ?

-Ben oui nous pourquoi ?

-Dray je doute qu'une fois à l'école on puisse beaucoup squatter ensemble, Scrimgeour a certainement des espions et s'ils me voient traîner avec un fils de mangemort, il va se poser des questions et m'en poser !

-Tu as raison mais rien ne nous empêchera de nous voir en cachette, enfin bon nous verrons ça le moment venu, pour l'instant je dois y aller. »

Il embrassa rapidement le gryffondor et partit. Harry se retrouva seul, le trajet allait être très animé ! Il caressa Hedwige et lui parla pendant un petit moment – oui il en était réduit à faire la conversation à un animal, c'était affligeant – puis pour na pas sombrer dans une nouvelle déprime en ressassant les fois où Ron et lui s'était amusés dans ce train, il entreprit de dormir, au moins il ne verrait pas le temps passer. C'est ce qui se produit d'ailleurs, il dormit comme une souche et ne du son réveil qu'à Blaise qui le secouait comme un prunier. Il monta avec lui, Vince et Greg dans une calèche bien qu'ils ne s'adressèrent guère la parole à part pour se saluer.

Apparemment Drago leur avait expliqué la situation. Ils arrivèrent enfin au château, Harry se sentit bizarre, lui qui chaque année était heureux de revenir dans cet endroit qu'il considérait comme sa maison, avait l'étrange envie de partir en courant se réfugier dans sa chambre chez Tom. C'est avec une certaine appréhension qu'il entra dans la grande salle et s'installa à sa table. Les mines tristes de ses camarades ne firent rien pour améliorer son humeur. La mort de Ron lui pesa soudain beaucoup, son absence se faisait cruellement ressentir, un coup de cafard la saisit tout à coup.

L'année commençait bien, à peine était il arrivé qu'il déprimait déjà ! Il se demanda comment il allait rester joyeux dans ce lieu hanté par les souvenirs de son meilleur ami, il ne le verrai plus dévorer la nourriture comme si elle allait disparaître, ils ne se moqueraient plus de Trelawney ensemble…L'arrivée d'Hermione mit fin à ses sombres pensées, un sourire éclaira son visage lorsqu'il la vit et il s'empressa de la serrer dans ses bras. Au moins elle était toujours là et il se promit qu'il ferait tout pour la protéger.

«- Et bien Harry je ne pensais pas que je te manquerais autant pendant ce trajet !

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Harry ?

-Rien Mione rien, juste un petit coup de blues, le fait d'être là sans Ron c'est …enfin tu vois…

-Moi aussi il me manque, compatit elle en s'asseyant en face de lui.

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil vers la table des serpentards, Drago lui fit un léger sourire d'encouragement voyant qu'il n'allait pas très bien. Cela rehaussa quelque peu le moral du gryffondor bien que son accablement soit toujours présent. Après la cérémonie de répartition le professeur Mcgonagall se leva et entama son discours :

-Chers élèves bienvenu pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard, avant que vous puissiez remplir vos estomacs, j'ai quelques petits détails à vous transmettre, tout d'abord suite au décès malheureux de notre bien aimé directeur…

_Ce vieux sénile dégénéré du bulbe, pensa Harry avec verve_

-...Je suis désormais la nouvelle directrice, je reste cependant votre professeur de métamorphose. Par contre je n'assurerais plus la direction des gryffondors, ce poste revient à votre nouveau professeur de DCFM. Veuillez accueillir Mr Yaksha Sand !

A ces mots Harry, qui fixait son assiette depuis le début du discours, sursauta et leva précipitamment les yeux vers la table des professeurs. Il n'en cru pas ses yeux, Yaksha, son vampire, venait d'apparaître à la table et souriait. Evidemment toute la salle était sous son charme et applaudissait à tout rompre.

-Je me dois de vous dire que Mr Sand est un vampire…

Aussitôt des cris de terreur et d'indignation se firent entendre.

-...Calmez vous ! Je dois rajouter que Mr Sand possède un calice donc vous ne risquez rien. De plus vu son expérience, son aide nous sera précieuse en ces temps de guerre. Il ne faut négliger aucun atout si nous voulons gagner, alors je vous demande de considérer Mr Sand selon sa fonction et non sa nature, d'autant plus que vous ne courrez aucun danger, je peux vous l'assurer. »

La salle fut silencieuse un moment mais en fin de compte quelques applaudissements retentirent et bientôt tous les élèves accueillirent leur nouveau professeur. Harry suivit le mouvement pour ne pas se faire remarquer mais intérieurement il était inquiet, il espérait que Yaksha n'avait pas révélé qu'il était son calice.

Et le festin débuta.

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Lyly : Ca tombe bien c'est le but ! lol ! Non ça me fait très plaisir, kiss.

Léa : Oui, oui Sirius ne devrait plus tarder maintenant ! Pourquoi tu l'aimes bien ? (Mouais question conne qui ne l'aime pas ?). Bref merci beaucoup, bisous

Gégé : Ca me fait marrer parce que vous attendez des trucs que je ne précise pas dans le chapitre suivant, comme ça vous avez de bonnes surprises ! En tout cas je suis contente que ce chapitre te plaise, bisous.

Garla sama : C'est pas faux ! Bon je te rassure pour l'instant je suis encore vivante ! C'est vraiment bizarre que tu adores ce chapitre, je me demande bien pourquoi…Enfin moi je suis contente que tu l'aimes ! Merci pour ta review, gros bisous !

Khisanth : Ben qu'est qu'il est arrivé à ta main ? Rien de grave j'espère ! Bref ce n'est pas grave, tu laisses une review c'est déjà ça ! En effet il les a fait languir mais c'est mieux quand on attend non ? Enfin merci beaucoup, bisous !

Amaia009 : Ah ben c'est mon petit Yaksha qui va être content, il a une fan ! lol ! Je suis contente que ce passage citronné t'ait plu. Et tu as vu que ton cher et tendre est revenu ! Merci pour ta review en tout cas, bisous.

Elise : En effet et très …savoureux le cadeau de noël non ? En tout cas merci pour ta review ! kiss.

Tif : Et moi j'étais triste de ne plus avoir de reviews de toi ! J'ai cru que tu ne m'aimais plus sniff TT. Alors je ne sais pas si je vais te pardonner…mais bien sûr que si t'inquiètes c'est déjà oublié ! Bon comme tu as pu le lire il n'a pas repoussé ses sentiments au contraire ! Voilà merci beaucoup, bisous !


	21. Premiers cours

Info : Cette fic est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin.

Couple: HP/DM/LV

Rating : M, certaines scènes peuvent être choquante.

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Premiers cours**

A la fin du dîner, celui-ci s'étant déroulé sans anicroche, Harry n'accompagna pas ses amis jusqu'aux dortoirs des gryffondors, il prétexta une entrevue avec Mcgonagall et se dirigea vers les appartements du professeur de DFCM mais avant de l'atteindre une voix tranchante l'interpella :

« -Ne devriez vous pas être dans votre dortoir Mr Potter ?

Celui-ci sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à Rogue qui arborait toujours son air glacial, pourtant ses yeux paraissaient briller étrangement.

-Euh…je…tenta t'il mais sa panoplie de Prince des Ténèbres semblait s'être fait la malle devant son professeur de potion.

-Vous vous rendiez dans la salle sur demande pour vous entraîner un peu avant d'aller vous coucher en vue de battre Vous Savez Qui, c'est ce que je pensais. Et bien allez y mais n'oubliez pas que demain vous avez cour de potion à 8h et je ne tolérerais pas d'erreur de votre part.

Harry n'en cru pas ses oreilles, il devait rêver, jamais Rogue ne l'aurait aidé !

-Euh…oui…c'est exactement ça et euh…j'y vais de ce pas Monsieur. »

En partant il aurait pu jurer que son professeur avait sourit. Waouh c'était carrément surréaliste ! Décidément ça avait des avantages de changer de camp ! Et sur ce il reprit son but premier. Il ne prit même pas la peine de frapper et entra directement. Yaksha se trouvait derrière son bureau et triait des feuilles, sûrement ses futurs cours. Le vampire leva les yeux et sourit à son intrusion mais lorsqu'il voulu s'approcher de Harry, ce dernier le devança et lui envoya un magistral crochet du droit qui lui fit tourner la tête, la seconde d'après le brun s'accrochait à lui désespérément.

« -Sale lâcheur ! Vampire de mes deux ! cria t'il en le frappant de nouveau, aucune nouvelle pendant deux semaines ! Je ne suis pas un jouet ! Je ne suis pas Ton jouet ! Et toi t'es là comme une fleur, ne crois pas que…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'invectiver davantage car deux canines déchiraient sa gorge avec application. Il soupira de bien être et se laissa aller à l'étreinte tant attendue. Quand Yaksha fut rassasié, il prit son calice dans les bras, le porta dans son lit et le borda. Avant que Morphée ne l'emporte, Harry marmonna :

-Doit pas être en retard en potion… »

Puis il s'endormit. Le vampire le regarda avec un sourire attendrit. Son petit prince lui avait manqué. Sa première semaine avait été occupé par des problèmes entre clans et sa deuxième par son argumentation pour être accepté comme professeur. Bon il avait du utiliser un peu de son pouvoir mais seul le résultat comptait et dorénavant il pouvait rester près de Harry autant qu'il le voulait. Et puis avec l'éternité devant lui ça ne le dérangeait pas de gaspiller un an avec ces morveux pour lui. Il se réinstalla à son bureau pour continuer à préparer ses cours.

Le lendemain matin il réveilla Harry de bonne heure, c'est-à-dire à 6h pour qu'il puisse retourner tranquillement à son dortoir mais l'intéressé semblait plutôt réticent à cette idée, Yaksha employa donc les grands moyens :

«- Harry veux tu vraiment que toute l'école apprenne que tu découches pour aller dormir avec un professeur, ils vont sûrement penser que tu couches avec moi ! Sans oublier que si tu arrives en retard au cour de potion, Séverus va te faire passer un sale quart d'heure, que dis je une année exécrable !

Harry se leva, s'habilla et retourna dans son dortoir en quatrième vitesse, en fait à 6h08 il était déjà dans son lit et retombait dans un sommeil profond. Malheureusement à 7h il fut réveillé brutalement.

-Hum Ron…encore cinq minutes…fatigué, grogna t'il

-Euh Harry ce n'est pas Ron, c'est moi Seamus

-Seam ?

-Oui

-Mais où est R…

-Il est…il est mort Harry. »

Ces paroles eurent pour effet de faire revenir le survivant à la réalité. Il se leva péniblement et marcha comme un zombie vers la salle de bain. Quand il descendit dans la grande salle pour déjeuner, il afficha une mine de déterré et plusieurs regards inquiets se posèrent sur lui. Il mangea trois fois rien, c'est-à-dire qu'il entama à peine sa brioche, après le deuxième bouchée il la posa et rejoignit la salle de potion.

Les autres arrivèrent peu de temps après pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas mais Séverus apparut à cet instant et les fit entrer. Il se faisait une nouvelle fois sauver par son professeur de potion, ça risquait de devenir une habitude à certain là ! Ce dernier était satisfait de voir que son élève lui avait sagement obéit, bien qu'il se doutait qu'avec l'entraînement de cet été, il n'aurait plus grand-chose à lui apprendre.

Le cour se déroula relativement bien : Neville ne fit pas exploser son chaudron néanmoins sa mixture restait assez éloignée du résultat escompté ; Rogue n'enleva pas de points à Harry, d'abord parce que sa potion était parfaite, ensuite car depuis quelque temps celui-ci était remonté dans son estime – on se demande bien pourquoi – cependant il s'acharna sur le reste des gryffondors ce qui ne changea guère le donne mais on pouvait quand même noter une certaine amélioration. Ils rendrent leur potion à Rogue et filèrent au cour de DCFM.

Seulement la majorité des élèves hésita à rentrer dans la salle, il y avait quand même un vampire dedans. Harry et Drago, eux, entrèrent sans hésitation et s'installèrent chacun d'un côté de la pièce pour ne pas paraître suspect.

_-Quelle bande d'abruti, pensa le brun, Mcgonagall leur a bien dit que Yaksha avait un calice et qu'ils ne risquaient rien pourtant !_

Le vampire arriva à ce moment là, il lança un sourire à son petit prince qui lui répondit vaguement, il leva un sourcil interrogateur et questionna du regard Drago mais celui-ci haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas plus ce qu'il se passait.

« -Il me semblait avoir un peu plus d'étudiants dans ce cour, il y a eu une épidémie ou quoi ?

-Ouais une épidémie de couardise, railla Drago en désignant la porte du menton.

-Hum je vois ça…

Laissant sa phrase en suspens il s'approcha silencieusement de la porte et l'ouvrit brusquement en s'écriant :

-BOUH !

Le petit groupe sursauta violemment, certaines filles crièrent. Drago et Harry étaient eux complètement pliés, le blond en avait même les larmes aux yeux.

-Bon une fois que vous aurez finis de jouer vos pucelles effarouchées, vous rentrerez en cour ! cingla Yaksha

Devant l'humiliation, les élèves rougirent et s'empressèrent d'entrer.

-Bon nous allons pouvoir commencer maintenant. Alors j'ai passé en revu les cours que vous avez eu les années précédentes et ce n'est pas brillant. Sur 6 ans seuls 2 vous ont été profitable. Malheureusement je ne vais pas pouvoir vous refaire tous les programmes en une année, donc je vais vous faire le programme prévu pour les ASPICS pendant les heures de cours normales, mais il vous sera possible de faire des heures supplémentaires pendant les week end, ils seront assurés par des élèves assez qualifiés, le professeur Rogue et moi-même. Ce n'est pas obligatoire mais ça pourra grandement vous aider. Je ferais passer une feuille à la fin du cours et ceux qui veulent y participer inscriront leurs noms.

-Nous allons donc commencer par tous les sorts de défense tel que l'expelliarmus ou le stupéfix pour vous citer les plus simples, durant les deux premiers mois, puis les sorts d'attaque, de guérison, les différentes espèces magiques et en fin d'année s'il nous reste du temps, je vous ferais un petit topo sur les différentes formes de magie qu'il existe telle que l'ancienne magie, la magie élémentale ou encore noire. Bref nous avons un programme assez chargé alors commençons dès à présent.

Ce cours était plus un test de niveau qu'autre chose, Yaksha vérifiait les connaissances de chacun et s'il ne fut pas étonné par ceux de Harry et Drago, il en fut autrement pour les autres. Bien qu'ils soient nettement plus faibles que les deux garçons, ils n'étaient pas aussi minables qu'il s'y serait attendu suite aux pseudo profs qu'ils avaient eu.

-Bien, déclara Yaksha, soit on m'a mentit sur le compte de vos professeurs, soit vous me cachez quelque chose car avoir un niveau de plus acceptable avec vos antécédents ce n'est pas possible !

Hermione leva timidement la main.

-Oui Mademoiselle… ?

-Granger. Pour les gryffondors je peux expliquer : il y a deux ans nous avons créé un groupe : l'AD où Harry nous a enseigné les DCFM

-Effectivement ça résout une partie de notre problème. Et pour les serpentards ?

-Hum disons que nos parents nous ont bien entraîné, marmonna Blaise

-Mouais c'est surtout parce que vous êtes des mangemorts, accusa Lavande

-Pour qui est ce que tu te prends pour porte un jugement sans rien savoir ! s'emporta Blaise en dévoilant ses bras, regarde ! Tu vois une marque des ténèbres toi ?

-Ca ne prouve rien, continua t'elle

-Assez ! cria le vampire, je ne veux pas de règlement de compte ici ! Nous vous vous croyez où ? Dans une arène ? Non vous êtes dans une salle de classe, dans Ma salle de classe ! ET il est hors de question que vous vous lanciez dans des débats politiques stériles ! En acceptant d'être ici vous vous désignez en tant qu'élèves, pas plus, pas moins ! Je ne tolèrerais aucun écart ! Si jamais j'entends l'un de vous faire des insinuations malsaines je le renverrais immédiatement de mon cours, voire même de l'école ! Est-ce bien clair ? »

Les élèves acquiescèrent, apeurés car Yaksha en s'énervant avait fait sortir ses canines et ses yeux avaient pris une belle teinte rouge. La suite du cours se déroula dans un silence absolu. En sortant de la salle Harry se fit bousculer par Drago mais alors qu'il allait rouspéter, il remarqua qu'un bout de parchemin s'était glissé dans sa main. Il fila aussitôt dans les toilettes pour le lire : 'Ce soir 23h30 salle sur demande'. Le gryffondor sourit, cela tombait bien il avait besoin de tendresse aujourd'hui. Le reste de la journée passa lentement pour le brun qui attendait le soir avec impatience. Heureusement l'heure fatidique arriva enfin.

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Lyly : tu m'en vois ravie, voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise autant, kiss

Léa : Pourquoi tu crois qu'il va mettre de l'animation avec Rémus ?

Gégé : Rooooo c'est trop gentil merci beaucoup, ben j'espère que le cadeau de noël va continuer avec ce chapitre ! Et tu as pu lire la réaction de Yaksha ! Voilà la suite en tout cas, bisous.

Garla sama : Oui je ne voulais pas qu'ils restent trop éloignés en plus pour la morsure c'est beaucoup plus simple ! Pour l'animation tu n'imagines pas à quel point ! Enfin tu verras bien ! Petite opinion de ta part : est ce que tu trouves qu'il s'attache trop vite à Tom ou pas ? Voilà merci pour ta review, bisous !

Khisanth : Aie ça doit faire mal, je suis désolé pour toi ! En tout cas tu avais vu juste ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review en plus si tu es handicapée ! Bisous

Amaia009 : Oua tu vas me faire rougir ! Illuminer ta soirée…Quoique je ne m'en plaindrais pas ! En tout cas tu as eu une bonne intuition ! J'espère que ce chapitre illumineras ton après midi lol ! Bisous !

Elise : Ah il en a beaucoup des fan mon petit Yaksha, j'en suis contente ! J'epère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi, kiss

Tif : Ouf merci tu me rassures ! Et en plus tu veux me reviewer encore plus ! (Sautille de joie). Non je ne vais pas faire s'incruster Tom surtout parce que je ne sais pas comment je le ferais ! En fait non ils ne sont pas top jaloux vu que c'est une relation purement vampirique et pas sexuelle ! Pour Hermione je ne dirais rien vu qu'elle fait l'objet de l'intrigue d'un chapitre ! Voilà merci beaucoup gros bisous !

Néphéria : Merci ça me fait toujours aussi plaisir ! Voilà la suite bisous.


	22. Farces

Info : Cette fic est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin.

Couple: HP/DM/LV

Rating : M, certaines scènes peuvent être choquante.

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Farces**

A 23h32 Harry ouvrit la fameuse porte qui donna sur un magnifique salon dans les tons crème avec de larges fauteuils en cuir noirs. Drago l'attendait sur l'un d'eux.

« -Tu es en retard, fit celui-ci d'une voix traînante.

Sans répliquer Harry se jeta sur lui et l'enlaça, nichant son nez dans le cou du blond.

-Et bien mon ptit lion qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Toute la journée tu affichais une mine de déterré et là tu te précipites sur moi comme si tu ne devais plus jamais me voir. Aller dis moi ce qui ne va pas.

-C'est rien juste un petit coup de blues qui va passer.

-Et la raison de ce coup de blues ?

-Ron, répondit le brun en resserrant son étreinte.

-Ah d'accord. Tu veux parler avec Tom ?

-Non, non c'est bon, il va s'inquiéter pour rien

-Vu l'état dans lequel tu es ce n'est peut être pas rien

-Ca va aller je te dis, j'ai juste besoin de me changer les idées

-A ça je peux le faire, assura malicieusement Drago et il captura les lèvres de son partenaire. »

N'allant pas plus loin que nécessaire, il lui fit cependant oublier, pendant un moment, ses soucis puis vu l'heure tardive il le raccompagna à la tour des gryffondors. Drago mit du temps à s'endormir, il se demandait comment il allait pouvoir aider Harry, il se doutait bien que cette petite séance n'allait pas détendre le brun très longtemps, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de lui faire oublier cette stupide belette, mais comment ? Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Après ça il s'assoupit comme un bienheureux.

Le lendemain matin il se prépara avec minutie et descendit dans la grande salle d'un pas conquérant. Une fois arrivé il promena son regard un peu partout jusqu'à s'arrêter à la table des gryffondors, son petit lion y était déjà attablé, la tête plongée dans son assiette. Il s'avança vers lui et lui dit en posant sa main sur son épaule :

« -Salut Harry bien dormis ?

Le brun mit un peu de temps avant de réaliser que Drago était en train de lui parler normalement devant tout le monde.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux D…Malefoy ? tenta t'il agressivement pour donner le change

-Te parler

-Ce n'est pas réciproque la fouine, tire toi ! »

Le blond lui lança un regard noir qui n'admettait aucune réplique. Harry soupira mais le suivit à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Nombre d'élèves et de professeurs les regardèrent s'éloigner avec des airs ahuris. Depuis quand ces deux là s'éclipsaient t'ils pour parler ? Hermione regarda bizarrement son ami partir ; quelque chose clochait, elle ne savait pas quoi mais comptait bien le découvrir. Séverus et Yaksha espéraient que l'affichage de leur 'amitié' ne leur porterait pas préjudice.

Une autre personne n'était, elle, pas spécialement ravie de cette situation, ils ne devaient pas se fréquenter. Le serpentard pouvait avoir une mauvaise influence sur le survivant, il ne fallait pas qu'il lui ouvre les yeux, qu'il l'influence. Le blond pouvait facilement reconnaître les mauvaises intentions et l'Elu devait rester sous leur contrôle. Elle allait devoir trouver un moyen de les séparer au plus vite sinon le chef allait être furieux.

« -Mais ça va pas ! s'écria Harry, tu veux que Scrimgeour ait des soupçons ?

-Zen j'ai été innocenté non ? Et puis tu peux toujours dire que j'essaie de me repentir de mes fautes passées ou que tu me surveilles pour t'assurer de mon entière dévotion ! Mais ça ne fait même pas un jour qu'on est séparé et tu me manques déjà alors je me vois mal tenir un an. Donc quitte à exposer notre amitié autant le faire tout de suite, ça nous évitera de souffrir inutilement.

-Mais ça va paraître bizarre que nous devenions amis tout à coup !

-On le fera progressivement, on laissera le temps aux autres de s'habituer

-Je ne sais pas, Tom ne voulait pas qu'on se lance dans des actions inconsidérées, il ne voulait pas qu'on se fasse remarquer trop tôt.

-Aller 'Ry c'est pas comme si on criait sur tous les toits qu'on faisait un trio avec le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ! Nous devenons juste amis, l'adversité nous ayant rapprochée ! supplia Drago en se rapprochant.

Il commença par embrasser ses lèvres tentatrices puis descendit doucement dans le cou, mordillant le lobe de l'oreille et la carotide du brun au passage, faisant frissonner ce dernier.

-Dray, arrête s'il te plait, paAaAA…

Le blond venait de caresser son entre jambe à travers le pantalon.

-Dis oui 'Ry et j'arrête, susurra t'il en se pressant contre lui.

Mais le brun n'était plus très sûr de vouloir qu'il arrête. Heureusement (malheureusement ?) sa raison refit momentanément surface pour lui hurler qu'ils ne devaient pas faire ça ici et maintenant. D'abord Tom n'était pas là et quelqu'un pouvait les surprendre. Aussi il accepta comme il le pouvait c'est-à-dire entre deux gémissements. Cependant maintenant ils avaient tous les deux une trique d'enfer.

-Tu veux peut être que je m'en occupe ? proposa innocemment Drago

-Hors de question on a cours de métamorphose, contra Harry en sortant sa baguette et en leur jetant un sort de refroidissement.

-AAAAAAAAAAAh ! hurla le blond, mais t'es malade ! Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ? »

Le gryffondor ne répondit pas, il se contenta de l'embrasser et de le tirer hors de la salle.

C'est à partir de ce moment là que tout dégénéra et pas forcément de la manière que vous pouvez penser. Ils firent semblant d'apprendre à se connaître lentement, se disputant pour un rien mais restant de plus en plus souvent ensemble. Hermione et les autres gryffondors ne le considérèrent évidemment pas comme un ami mais acceptèrent d'être en sa présence sans forcement provoquer une bagarre. Toutefois quelque chose embêtait Hermione et elle ne savait toujours pas quoi.

Pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé : elle écoutait leur conversation, tentait de faire parler son meilleur ami subtilement, épiait leur moindre geste mais elle n'arrivait à rien. Soit ils n'avaient rien à cacher, soit ils le cachaient vraiment très bien. Cependant elle était persuadée qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Quant à la mystérieuse personne, voyant que cette amitié perdurait, elle venait de mettre en place un plan pour la briser. L'échiquier était désormais en place, la partie pouvait donc commencer…

Cette nouvelle entente mit Poudlard sans dessus dessous, faisant concurrence aux jumeaux Weasley voire aux maraudeurs. Un beau matin la grande salle fut envahie par des milliers de crapaud qui sautaient de partout, gâtant la nourriture et faisant hurler la plupart des filles. Parmi tous les élèves il y en avaient deux qui devaient se mordre les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas exploser de rire. Au bout de quelques minutes les professeurs firent disparaître les bestioles, évidemment les coupables ne furent pas retrouvés.

Un soir le professeur Binns voulu retraverser le mur pour regagner ses appartements mais il ne pu le faire et s'assomma dessus : il était redevenu matériel, pour quelques minutes du moins. Un peu plus tard ce fut tout le château qui se retrouva piégé, il fut recouvert de tags magiques roses fluo qui se déplaçaient à leur guise. Néanmoins c'était toujours des farces sans grandes conséquences. De plus aucune preuve concrète ne fut retrouvée donc pas une seule fois ils ne furent punis.

Souvent Harry venait squatter la chambre de Drago pour dormir préférant les bras réconfortant de son amant aux ronflements de ses camarades, sauf bien sûr lorsqu'il rendait une petite visite à son vampire. Malheureusement un jours une ombre se présenta au milieu de leur petite vie idyllique : Mcgonagall appela Harry dans son bureau.

«- Ah Mr Potter vous voilà, asseyez vous donc, dit elle aimablement, j'aurai aimé que nous discutions un peu.

-A propos de quoi professeur ?

-Et bien j'ai remarqué que vous vous entendiez plutôt bien avec Mr Malefoy…

-Oui, répondit aussitôt le jeune homme, nous sommes devenus assez mature pour mettre nos différents de côtés et voir que par delà les apparences nous nous ressemblons beaucoup.

-Justement Mr Potter j'espère que votre ressemblance est la moins étendue possible, avez-vous oublié qu'il a été un mangemort ?

Harry ne voyait pas trop où elle voulait en venir mais il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait cette conversation.

-Il m'est impossible de l'oublier mais comme vous l'avez énoncé professeur il était et il ne l'est plus, j'ai témoigné en sa faveur vous souvenez vous ? Et comme vous l'avez si bien dis à propos du professeur Sand il ne faut pas juger les gens sur leur nature ou leur passé, tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance.

-Oui, oui vous avez raison, admit elle avec réticence, je vous disais juste de faire attention.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur et puis si jamais il nous a mentit au moins avec ma position je peux le surveiller

-Ce serait avantageux en effet, concéda t'elle sans avoir l'air d'y croire vraiment, bien dans ce cas vous pouvez partir Mr Potter

-Euh d'accord, au revoir professeur. »

Elle hocha la tête et détourna ses yeux de lui. Harry sortit quelque peu perplexe, qu'est ce que tout cela voulait dire exactement ? Soupçonnerait elle Drago de quelque chose ? Non c'était impossible, Dray n'avait strictement rien fait en matière de magie noire, ils n'avaient même pas appelés Tom pour éviter les problèmes malgré l'horrible manque alors c'était pour dire. Non elle …oui c'était cela elle devait juste s'inquiéter pour lui. Il repartit d'un pas un peu plus léger.

Pendant ce temps, ailleurs :

« -La méthode douce n'a apparemment pas marché Monsieur, il semble bien accroché à ce sale mangemort

-Ne vous en faites pas il nous reste l'autre méthode, montrez lui qu'il ne faut jamais donner sa confiance à un mangemort même repentit, employez tous les moyens nécessaires, je vous fais confiance, détruisez son assurance, il faut qu'il n'ait que nous vers qui se tourner.

La personne eut l'air un peu circonspecte, n'était ce pas un peu radical ?

-Dites vous que c'est pour la bonne cause, il ne faut en aucun cas qu'il nous échappe, il est notre seule arme souvenez vous en ! Voulez vous vraiment que notre monde change parce qu'on se sera montré un peu trop laxiste envers un gamin ? Dans chaque guerre il y a des sacrifices, mieux vaux que ce soit lui que nous non ?

-Oui vous avez raison comme toujours Monsieur, je ferai comme vous le souhaitez.

-Bien, il nous mangera bientôt dans la main ! »

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Lyly : Et moi j'adore que tu adores ! Ca tombe bien non ? Bref voilà la suite bisous !

Léa : Ah d'accord ! Tient l'auteur vient de passer…mince en fait c'est un miroir ! Ben oui c'est moi l'auteur ! Je suis trop nulle en anglais pour faire une traduction ! En tout cas vu les évènements ils ne vont pas trop pouvoir s'amuser…Bisous

Gégé : Voilà, voilà tu n'as pas eu à attendre beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui là ! Bonnes fêtes à toi aussi ! Bisous.

Tif : Encore debout à cette heure ci mais ce n'est pas très raisonnable tout ça ! Quoique si c'est pour me reviewer je ne vais pas me plaindre ! Tu ne penses pas qu'il le mérite un peu Yaksha ? Pas de nouvelles et il se pointe comme une fleur ! Ce n'est pas sympa pour son calice ! Ce n'est peut être pas si mélodramatique après tout la mort est plus dure pour ceux qui restent que ceux qui partent…Moi sadique ? Evidemment tu ne le savais pas ? En tout cas merci pour cette grande review ! Bisous et joyeux noël !


	23. Mensonge

Info : Cette fic est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin.

Couple: HP/DM/LV

Rating : M, certaines scènes peuvent être choquante.

Note : Veuillez excuser l'auteur pour ce chapitre totalement…Bref elle ne se sentait pas bien…et **ATTENTION** ce chapitre contient maintenant un lemon !

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : Mensonge**

C'était bientôt les vacances d'octobre et les deux garçons les attendaient avec impatience, ils retrouveraient bientôt Tom. Ils pourraient enfin se reposer et ne plus s'inquiéter sur le fait qu'ils soient découverts. Quelques jours avant Hermione lui dit :

« -Remus a dit que Tonks et lui passeraient nous voir pendant les vacances.

Harry se sentit tout à coup assez mal à l'aise.

-Euh…Mione…justement je…je ne viens pas à Square Grimmaud avec vous.

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? s'écria la brunette

-Et bien j'ai une petite piste sur le lieu où se trouve peut être l'un des horcruxe alors je ne pense pas avoir assez de temps pour venir.

-Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? Et c'est où ? On va y aller comment ?

-Je ne t'ai rien dis car je ne l'ai découvert que récemment et surtout parce qu'il n'y a pas de 'on'. Tu ne viens pas avec moi Mione.

-Quoi ? Tu te fous de moi ? Je t'accompagne que tu le veuilles ou non !

-Non Mione tu ne viens pas, c'est mon combat pas le tien, moi je suis entraîné, pas toi ! Et il est hors de question que tu rejoignes Ron, si tu meurs Mione je…je ne le supporterai pas.

La jeune fille souffla, résignée, elle ne pouvait faire endurer ça à Harry, lui qui avait déjà essuyé tant de perte ne ressortirait pas indemne d'une autre et même si elle souhaitait ardemment l'accompagner, elle ne voulait pas causer plus de tourments à son meilleur ami.

-D'accord vas y tout seul mais je veux plus d'une lettre pendant ces deux semaines, je veux de tes nouvelles régulièrement sinon je pars à ta recherche et je peux t'assurer que tu ne seras pas beau à voir si je te retrouve en pleine forme !

Le brun sourit affectueusement, elle ne changerait jamais, mère poule jusqu'au bout !

-Deux te suffiraient ? dit il en rigolant mais le regard assassin de son amie le dissuada immédiatement de continuer sa plaisanterie, je veux bien essayer mais je ne te promet rien.

Hermione du se contenter de ça mais elle savait bien qu'il ne pourrait peut être pas donner de nouvelles, après tout s'il était entouré par des mangemorts, il lui serait difficile d'envoyer une lettre !

-Soit prudent ça serait pas mal pour commencer, lui chuchota t'elle en l'enlaçant

-Tu sais bien que je le suis

Elle le regarda d'un air sceptique.

-Quoi ?!

-Peut être que le compte rendu de ces 7 dernières années te rafraîchirait la mémoire.

Harry toussota.

-Hum…oui peut être que je n'ai pas toujours été très prudent mais ne t'inquiète pas, je le serais ! »

Elle leva les yeux au plafond puis déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de se diriger vers la bibliothèque pour finir son devoir de métamorphose. Quand elle fut hors de vue le brun passa une main dans ses cheveux, il se sentait honteux d'avoir du mentir à sa meilleure amie, il aurait voulu lui dire la vérité mais c'était encore trop tôt et elle ne comprendrait sans doute pas. Lui-même avait eu et avait encore un peu de mal à se faire à cette idée. Lui sauveur du monde sorcier, trahis pas Dumbledore, devenu amant de Voldemort et d'un de ses mangemort, c'était sûr que vu comme ça, c'était dur à croire. Mais il n'était pas un gryffondor pour rien et il avait des scrupules à la tromper. Enfin bon pas la peine de stresser pour rien, il en parlerait à tom dès qu'il le verrait c'est-à-dire plus dans très longtemps.

Finalement l'heure de la délivrance sonna et après avoir dit au revoir à tous ses camarades il se rendit à Pré au lard pour transplanner suivit de près par Drago. Ils arrivèrent devant les portes du château et entrèrent sans s'attarder. Le hall était vide. Harry fut un peu déçu, il aurait pensé que Tom les attendrait avec impatience.

« -Il est peut être en réunion, tenta de justifier le blond

Le Prince des Ténèbres acquiesça bien que peu convaincu. Ils montèrent dans leurs chambres et y déposèrent leurs affaires, puis ils entreprirent de chercher le mage noir. Ils s'étonnèrent de le ne trouver ni dans le grand salon, ni dans sa chambre ni, d'ailleurs, dans les autres pièces. Dans un couloir ils croisèrent Lucius.

-Oh vous êtes rentrés, s'étonna celui-ci, comment vas-tu fils ? Potter ?

-Bien père tout s'est bien passé, ils ne soupçonnent rien je crois. Et vous ? Comment vous portez vous ? Et mère ?

-Très bien, nous nous sommes bien amusés !

-J'ai vu cela dans le journal, 4 ou 5 raids il me semble. Par hasard vous ne sauriez pas où se trouve le Maître ?

-Oh il doit être dans les cachots, il…interroge certains prisonniers.

-Ah d'accord. Bien merci beaucoup père, à plus tard. »

Ils se séparèrent et les deux garçons descendirent vers les dis cachots. Ils n'eurent pas trop de mal à le trouver, il leur suffit de suivre les hurlements de douleur. Ceux-ci les entraînèrent dans la cellule n°11, pas très spacieuse mais ce n'était pas le but. Le Lord était en train de lancer au prisonnier un sort d'étouffement et le pauvre homme avait presque viré au bleu. Par ailleurs on pouvait voir qu'il avait également enduré un sort d'écartèlement (ses membres pendaient lamentablement), un sectumsempra (son corps était recouvert d'entailles profondes) et probablement plusieurs doloris. Un 'salut' claironnant retentit dans la salle, Voldemort se retourna et un large sourire ourla ses lèvres, mais il disparut bien vite.

«- Harry à cause de toi je vais devoir le tuer, morigéna t'il en désignant la loque à ses pieds, tu sais bien qu'on ne doit pas encore te voir en notre compagnie !

-Mouais comme si tu n'allais pas le tuer quand même, se moqua le brun

-Insinuerais tu que je suis sadique et cruel ?

-Oui ! fit Harry avec un grand sourire

-Et bien, commença Voldemort avec un air furieux, tu as parfaitement raison ! Vous voulez jouer avec lui ?

-Euh non sans façon merci, je vais attendre dehors. Dray ?

-Je viens avec toi !

-Vous ne savez pas ce que vous manquez !

Pendant ce temps le captif les regardait, mort de trouille. Une fois sa besogne terminée, le Seigneur des Ténèbres rejoignit ses deux amants. Aussitôt Harry lui sauta dans les bras et l'embrassa avec avidité, Tom n'en fut que trop heureux de répondre.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué chaton, dit il en riant lorsqu'ils ses séparèrent. »

Ensuite vint le tour de Drago et après moult embrassades ils regagnèrent la chambre de Tom. Là Harry leur parla de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Hermione et demanda s'il pouvait tout raconter à ses amis mais Voldemort refusa, tant qu'ils ne sauraient pas qui étaient les traîtres, personne ne devait être au courant que Harry avait changé de camp. Ce dernier maugréa pour la forme car il devait admettre que Tom avait raison.

Ils passèrent une soirée plus qu'agréable si on considère le fait qu'ils s'envoyèrent en l'air toute la nuit. Harry pu ainsi tester la position du milieu et cru défaillir, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il était possible de ressentir autant de plaisir et pourtant la dernière fois avait été fort plaisante – ceci étant un très faible euphémisme –

**LEMON**

_Pour ceux qui le souhaitent voici le lemon auparavant censuré :_

Ils avaient atterris dans la chambre de Drago, Merlin seul sait comment, mais sur le moment ils n'en avaient que faire. En effet, trop occupés à leurs activités buccales ils ne pensaient guère à autre chose. Leurs envies étaient tellement pressantes qu'ils ne purent attendre d'atteindre le lit. Un Harry qui était devenu plutôt entreprenant, avait coincé Drago contre le mur de la chambre et s'évertuait à faire gémir de plaisir son petit blond en léchant son torse avec application. Le Lord, lui, mordillait avec délectation la nuque et les épaules de son chaton, puis commença à descendre plus bas, toujours plus bas jusqu'à arriver au fruit défendu.

A ce moment là Harry laissa échapper un petit cri qui n'avait plus grand-chose de masculin et lorsque la langue vicieuse s'insinua en lui, il ne pu se retenir plus longtemps : il retourna violemment le serpentard contre le mur et le pénétra, en évitant toutefois de lui faire mal. Drago poussa une plainte de douleur qui se mua très vite en râle de plaisir lorsque la main du brun migra vers son sexe tendu. Tom, devenu de plus en plus dur à cause du spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui, s'enfouit à son tour dans la chaleur étroite du gryffondor et poussa un soupir de pur bonheur quand il se trouva enfin à sa place. Un mouvement de va et vient emporta les trois amants dans une danse sensuelle emplie de gémissements et de suppliques plus débridées les unes que les autres :

« -Ouiiiii, plus fort Tom, plus vite……

-Ah…Harry…s'il te plait…, supplia Drago en prenant la main du survivant pour qu'il s'occupe un peu plus de lui

-Hum…chaton…tu es si étroit…si bon… »

Puis petit à petit alors que le rythme devenait de plus en plus effréné la jouissance les envahie comme une vague dévastatrice et ils s'écroulèrent au pied du mur, repus…quoique…

**FIN LEMON**

Bref la soirée était à classer dans les inoubliables. – Remarquez la censure du lemon du à certaines oreilles/yeux trop chastes pour ces scènes bestiales et décrivant l'avilissement de l'homme par le sexe …qui maintenant n'est plus censuré - .

Donc le jour suivant ils se réveillèrent légèrement courbaturés – quoi de plus normal surtout sur certaines parties de leur anatomie – et ils passèrent la journée à…et bien en fait à ne strictement rien foutre – pardonnez l'expression – oui, oui je vous assure même le plus terrifiant mage noir de tous les temps. Il faut dire qu'avec les tortures de la veille, il avait atteint son quota de travail pour un petit moment. Etrangement alors que nous…que je vous relate ce fait ; Harry demanda à son amant aux yeux de sang (et en prime ça rime… : p) :

« -Oh fait Tom, ce mec hier tu le torturais pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il ne voulait pas danser le lac des cygnes en tutu rose devant moi…

Le brun le regarda comme s'il avait deux têtes.

-Baka ! Pour avoir des renseignements !

-Ah oui…bien sûr…et euh à propos de quoi ?

-Du ministère, Scrimgeour et tous les traîtres qui sont à sa botte mais je n'ai pas pu en tirer grand-chose, ce n'était qu'un sous fifre sans importance, par contre celui d'avant m'a apprit qu'il y a 4 sbires de Scrimgeour au moins dans l'Ordre et qu'une bonne partie du ministère le suivrait aveuglément quoi qu'il fasse. Ce qui veut dire que lorsqu'on le renversera il ne faudra pas compter sur les sorciers, ils n'accepteront pas de voir la vérité en face et préfèreront croire que tu es soit victime d'un sort au mieux, soit au pire un traître. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, reprit il en voyant son air désespéré, nous avons, nous aussi, bon nombre d'atouts dans notre manche. »

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Gégé : Et bien non elle ne va pas le découvrir, pas tout de suite du moins et pas comme ça ! T'inquiète pas cette grognasse (pas Hermione hein !) subira ce qu'elle mérite ! En tout cas merci pour me reviewer en cette période de noël ! Bisous !

Tif : Si j'avais dis grande alors celle là est immense ! Oua ! Mais tu as vu que Tom n'est pas resté seul bien longtemps ! Ils l'ont bien consolé non ? Je ne peux rien te dire pour la personne méchante pas belle qui fait du mal à Harry vu que tu le sauras bientôt, en plus c'est pas non plus très difficile à comprendre ! Enfin bref merci pour cette immense review, elle m'a fait super plaisir , et je te rassure tout de suite tes bavardages ne m'ennuis pas le moins du monde ! Gros bisous et…Joyeux anniversaire !!!! D'ailleurs tu as quel age ?

Amaia009 : Comme tu as pu le lire Tom est de retour ! Par contre pour Yaksha il va falloir attendre 2 chapitres je crois bien ! Mais t'inquiète pas il n'est pas loin ! J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes fêtes ! Bisous.

Néphéria : Merci beaucoup, joyeux noël à toi aussi et bonne année !

Crystal d'avalon : T'inquiète elle payera et beaucoup en plus ! A vrai dire je me suis éclatée à écrire cette scène et à bien la faire souffrir ! Merci pour ta review, bisous

Lyly : Qu'est ce qui tombe super bien ? Je n'ai pas bien compris ! Mais bref merci et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également ! Bisous.

Adenoide : Oh tu sauras bien assez tôt qui c'est ! Même si je ne me suis pas foulé pour la trouver ! Oui Hermione est une fouineuse mais en même temps elle ne veut pas qu'il arrive quoi que se soit à Harry, elle a déjà perdu Ron…même si ça ne l'empêchera pas de perdre Harry également…Bref Merci beaucoup ! Bisous et bonne année à toi aussi !

**Note 2 : Gomen ! Je n'ai pas répondu à toutes les reviews avant car je ne les avais pas reçu sur ma messagerie, il y a un problème avec fanfiction…Bref même si ce n'est pas franchement de ma faute je suis encore une fois désolé ! Mais le mal est réparé ! Voilà Bisous à toutes et merci pour vos reviews !**


	24. Nérull

Info : Cette fic est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin.

Couple: HP/DM/LV

Rating : M, certaines scènes peuvent être choquante.

Note : **ATTENTION **ce chapitre comporte un viol, alors âmes sensibles je vous déconseille de lire !

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : Nérull**

« -Yeeeeeeeees ! Par Merlin oui oui ouiiiiii ! » hurla une voix hystérique pendant que le corps d'où provenait cette voix faisait la danse de la victoire tout autour de sa chambre.

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que les vacances filaient et durant celles-ci Harry n'avait pas arrêté de plancher sur le livre des schyrels. En outre jour faste que celui là car il avait enfin trouvé la solution pour sortir son parrain de l'arche. Sans plus s'éterniser sur sa danse il se précipita dehors à la recherche de ses deux amants. Il trouva Drago dans sa chambre en train de faire ses devoirs, il le kidnappa sans rien lui dire, préférant l'annoncer lorsqu'ils seraient tous les trois. Tom était, quant à lui, avec Séverus dans le laboratoire de potion en train de discuter du dernier poison mis au point par Rogue.

«- Tom ! J'ai réussis ça y est !!! cria t'il comme un forcené en regardant tour à tous les autres hommes

-Réussis quoi ? demanda patiemment le Lord

-Je sais comment tirer Sirius du voile ! »

Les réactions furent assez différentes : Drago le prit dans ses bras et le félicita, Tom resta songeur et Rogue se renfrogna. Le brun leur expliqua quand même les détails de l'affaire, cela n'allait pas être des plus simple mais ils n'étaient pas de puissants mages noirs pour rien. Voldemort réunit ce dont ils avaient besoin et c'est à cinq qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall, prêt à partir. Il est vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas nombreux mais ce n'était pas un raid, leur but n'était pas de se faire voir, au contraire c'était une mission de sauvetage à faire dans la plus grande discrétion, s'ils étaient découverts ils n'auraient pas de deuxième chance, la sécurité serait renforcée et ils ne pourraient plus accéder au département des mystères.

Ils avaient attendu la nuit, mettant ainsi un autre atout de leur côté et ils transplannèrent dans l'entrée du ministère. Sur le qui vive, ils pointèrent leurs baguettes dans toutes les directions, heureusement tout était calme, il n'y avait pas un chat. Rassurés ils se dirigèrent silencieusement dans les tréfonds du bâtiment. Ils traversèrent un long couloir avec une lourde porte au bout. Couloir qu'Harry ne connaissait que trop bien, porte qui l'avait hanté tant de fois. Souvenirs morbides qui le narguaient, lui rappelant en une doucereuse torture mentale, ses douloureuses erreurs. Son visage s'assombrit, il n'avait pas pensé que ses angoisses remontraient aussi vite, cependant comme tout bon Gryffondor il reprit le dessus, chassant pour un temps ces pensées parasites, après tout il allait réparer sa erreur, il allait faire revenir Sirius.

Ils aboutirent enfin à la salle de l'arche. Rien n'avait changé et on pouvait toujours entendre les murmures des morts. Harry inspira un grand coup, c'était le moment, pourvu que personne ne vienne les déranger, pourvu qu'il n'y ait pas de problèmes, pourvu qu'il ne se soit pas trompé dans la traduction…

Le Prince des Ténèbres prit un bol ainsi qu'une dague et il s'ouvrit les veines de son poignet gauche. Le sang coula à gros bouillon et une fois que le récipient fut bien remplit, il referma sa blessure. Avec ce qu'il avait récolté il traça un pentacle inversé juste devant l'arche, il installa chacun des sorciers à une extrémité : Tom à sa droite, Drago à sa gauche, Séverus en face à droite et Lucius en face à gauche. Lui se positionna sur la pointe solitaire et entama sa litanie :

«- Par le feu qui brûle dans nos cœur ! Par l'eau qui coule dans nos veines ! Par l'air qui nous permet de respirer ! Par la terre qui nous a fait naître ! Par ces éléments qui nous font vivre, redonnez une chance à celui qui s'est sacrifié !

A chaque appel d'un des éléments, l'un des sorciers le faisait apparaître dans sa branche de l'étoile.

-Et par le sacrifice de la chair qui fait de nous des Hommes, continua t'il en se refaisant saigner, j'invoque Nérull et ses anges ! Dieu de la mort entends ma prière, viens à moi Nérull ! »

Il poursuivit son incantation, libérant sa magie et son sang, la laissant prendre possession du pentacle. Celui-ci s'illumina et soudain Tom, Drago, Séverus et Lucius furent possédés par les anges déchus, leurs yeux se révulsèrent et des ailes brumeuses apparurent dans leurs dos. Au centre du pentacle se matérialisa un homme. L'homme le plus ténébreux, le plus terrifiant qu'Harry n'est jamais vu. Simplement vêtu d'un pantalon noir, le survivant eu la mauvaise impression qu'il était fait en peau…et pas de vache. Des cheveux noirs et poisseux (de sang ?) lui descendaient jusqu'au bas des reins, ses yeux étaient également noirs, mais totalement, pas d'iris, pas de pupilles, seulement un gouffre sans fond. Son corps dénudé et ses lèvres avaient une étrange couleur sombre, un peu rouge suivant la lumière D'une voix d'outre tombe il apostropha le Prince des Ténèbres :

«- Comment oses tu troubler mon repos misérable humain ? Souhaites tu mourir ?

Harry, malgré la peur qui l'oppressait parvint à articuler :

-Je…j'ai…j'ai une requête

-Une requête ? Présomptueux petit mortel qu'est ce qui te fais croire que je vais y accéder ?

-Euh…je…le rituel

Nérull ricana méchamment.

-Le rituel sert uniquement à m'appeler. Crois tu vraiment qu'un Dieu s'abaisserait à aider un humain sans rien en échange ?

-Que…que voulez vous ?

-Qu'est ce que toi tu veux ? Tu ne m'as pas invoqué pour rien j'espère…pour toi. Mon prix dépendra de ton vœux

-Je …j'aimerai que mon parrain soit libéré de l'arche

-Oh il est coincé dans les limbes, intéressant…Il n'est pas mort donc je ne peux pas exiger sa vie en échange de la tienne, non tu veux son corps, donc tu me donneras ton corps

-Mais …mais sans mon corps je vais devenir quoi ? paniqua Harry

A nouveau le rire morbide de Nérull résonna.

-Je ne vais pas te réquisitionner très longtemps, après tout le corps de ton parrain me reviendra en définitif, je vais juste prendre ce dont j'ai besoin et je te relâcherai.

Harry déglutit difficilement, qu'est qu'il allait réellement prendre sur son corps ? Et s'il devenait infirme, s'il n'était plus rien après ? Est-ce que ça valait vraiment le coup de délivrer Sirius ? Il se gifla intérieurement pour avoir pensé cela ne serait ce qu'une seconde. Sirius l'avait toujours soutenu, c'était sacrifié pour lui, il n'allait tout de même pas l'abandonner si près du but ! Surtout qu'il doutait que le Dieu de la mort le laisse repartir sans compensation pour l'avoir dérangé inutilement.

-Bien j'accepte, abandonna t'il, mais pas d'entourloupe, Sirius revient en bonne santé, sans un quelconque problème, exactement comme avant.

-Mais pour qui te prends tu vermine ?! gronda Nérull menaçant, tu m'appelles pour que j'exauce ton souhait et tu mets ma parole en doute par-dessus le marché !

Le gryffondor se recroquevilla sous l'aura terrifiante du dieu qui s'abattit sur lui, il trouva quand même la force de murmurer :

-Je ne la remet pas en cause c'est juste que les Dieux sont souvent…joueurs

Nérull se calma aussitôt et sourit mais d'un sourire loin d'être rassurant.

-Tu es plutôt culotté pour un humain et assez malin pour te sortir des situations dangereuses dans lequel il te met et pour ne rien gâcher tu es puissant, il faut l'être pour réussir à m'appeler, ça rend mon prix que plus attrayant. Bon finis de bavasser j'ai autre chose à faire, ricana t'il en se passant la langue sur les lèvres. »

Il claqua des doigts et aussitôt ses anges ouvrirent la porte qui séparait les deux mondes. Il s'y engouffra et ressortit quelques minutes plus tard traînant derrière lui le corps de l'animagus qu'il déposa aux pieds du Prince des Ténèbres. La porte se referma et il tendit une main à Harry qui la prit après une légère hésitation. Ils disparurent et les quatre autres plus Sirius recouvrèrent leurs esprits. Nérull et Harry atterrirent dans une grande salle sombre et froide. Quelques bougies permettaient de ne pas être totalement dans le noir. Le brun pouvait donc voir que la pièce était faite en pierre noire et qu'elle était vide. Elle faisait droit dans le dos. Si Harry n'avait pas été effrayé avant il l'aurait été en entrant là dedans. Sa respiration s'accéléra, il pressentait qu'il n'allait pas passer un moment agréable, il se demandait même s'il allait en réchapper.

Pendant ce temps Voldemort et Drago s'inquiétaient, ils venaient de se ressaisir et avaient remarqué l'absence du gryffondor. Quant à Sirius il tentait de reprendre ses esprits, il voyait floue, se sentait nauséeux et épuisé. La fatigue prit le dessus et il s'endormit ou plutôt s'évanouit. Voldemort renvoya Séverus, Lucius et Drago ainsi que Sirius au château pendant que lui attendait Harry. Drago protesta, il voulait attendre avec lui mais Tom lui ordonna de rentrer, si Harry revenait au château il devait y avoir quelqu'un pour l'accueillir. Il lui demanda au passage de prévenir Yaksha au cas où.

Harry fut brutalement jeté à terre et sans qu'il ait eu le temps de protester ou de se relever, un poids s'installa sur lui.

«- Je me réjouis que tu m'ais invoqué, susurra Nérull, je vais me régaler ! »

Le survivant hoqueta de peur et essaya de se dégager mais l'autre était bien plus fort – normal étant un Dieu – il le bloqua et commença à le déshabiller. Harry paniqua complètement, il avait imaginé 1000 tortures mais celle là n'en faisait pas partie et il ne voulait pas la subir. Cependant il était loin d'avoir le choix. Le Dieu de la mort le pénétra violement et le prisonnier hurla de toutes ses forces, Nérull n'était pas doux et il le faisait souffrir horriblement à chaque coup de reins. Les parois de son intimité se déchiraient et il pouvait sentir le sang s'écouler. Des larmes de douleurs et de détresse dévalèrent ses joues.

Malheureusement la torture ne s'arrêta pas là et pendant qu'il le besognait, le Dieu lécha chaque parcelle de son dos, lui arrachant au passage sa peau, c'était comme si une bande brûlante faisait fondre son épiderme et que des griffes acérées le lui enlevait ensuite. Harry hurla de plus belle, la souffrance était insupportable, ses mains griffaient le sol, sans doute dans un espoir désespéré de ses soustraire à cette horreur mais c'était vain et il avait mal, si mal… Il avait en plus la nette impression que son tortionnaire mangeait sa peau. – pas qu'une impression d'ailleurs –

Lorsque l'autre lui ôta son dernier morceau de chai en jouissant en lui, il cru avec soulagement avoir fini de payer sa dette. Grossière erreur. Nérull recommença à le pilonner et lui déchira la gorge pour s'abreuver de son sang. Le survivant n'avait même plus la force de crier, la douleur était telle qu'il ne souhaitait plus que sombrer dans le néant, mais une force l'en empêchait et le forçait à endurer ses supplices. Alors que son bourreau éjaculait une nouvelle fois en lui, quelque chose brûla sa nuque, seul endroit où sa peau était encore intacte.

« -Exquis, murmura Nérull à son oreille, on recommence quand tu veux.

Il se releva mais se ravisa.

-Ah et évidemment ton âme et ton corps me reviendront de droit lorsque tu mourras ! J'ai hâte d'y être ! »

Puis d'un geste de la main il le renvoya au département des mystères. Harry tomba lourdement sur le sol et pu enfin rejoindre le néant.

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Tif : 16 ? Et bien moi 18 bientôt 19 fin janvier ! Ma pauvre ! J'aime bien la campagne mais s'il n'y a pas d'ordinateur là c'est horrible ! Au fait si ça t'intéresse je te conseil d'aller revoir le chapitre 23, il y aura peut être bien un petit lemon pour toi ! Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais si cette personne dont tu parles tu mens et tout ça, il ne faut peut être pas la considérer comme une meilleure amie non ? Enfin bon ce n'est que mon avis…Mais bref merci pour tes encouragements ! Gros bisous !

Amaia009 : Plus qu'un chapitre à attendre ! Et il sera bien présent, j'espère que tu seras contente ! Mais euh…ne te suicide pas stp ! Ca m'embêterai d'avoir ta mort sur la conscience – si tant est que j'en ai une…ce qui n'est pas sûr – Voilà merci beaucoup, bisous !

Crystal d'avalon : Et bien la voilà, j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant ! Merci et bisous !

Francol : Non ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas à cause de toi, en fait il était déjà écrit bien avant et je l'avais censuré pour un ami ! Tu peux noter qu'entre temps je l'ai écris ! D'ailleurs j'espère que ce chapitre ne va pas trop te choquer ! Merci pour ta review en tout cas, bisous !

Garla sama : Tu vois j'ai pris en compte ta requête et j'ai réécris exprès le chapitre 23 avec un petit lemon ! J'espère qu'il te plaira et te fera bien baver ! Oh pauvre Hermione ce n'est pas la plus méchante de l'histoire bien que…En tout cas je te concède que l'avoue de son changement de camp ne va pas être facile à digérer pour certains…Sinon voilà la suite ! Bisous

Dramyre lovy : Ou la la quel langage très chère ! Mais serait ce un lapsus révélateur ? lol ! Voilà la suite en tout cas ! Bisous !

Jo : Tu veux bien me répéter ce que tu m'as dis ? Je ne le fais pas souffrir ? Tu es sûr ? lol ! Et bien en espérant que cette séance de torture te satisfasses ! Bisous !

Kuroi sekai : Non j'ai eu quelques problèmes donc je n'ai pas trop updaté ! Enfin je rectifie un peu le tir ! Merci pour ta review ! Bonne année à toi aussi ! Bisous !

**Note 2 : Ca m'énerve je ne reçois plus rien sur ma messagerie ! Donc dorénavant et jusqu'à qu'il n'y ait plus de problèmes je répondrais ici aux reviews ! Même si fanfiction ne veut pas qu'on le fasse c'est à cause d'eux que j'y suis obligée ! Merci à toutes bisous !**


	25. Conséquences tragiques

Info : Cette fic est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin.

Couple: HP/DM/LV

Rating : M, certaines scènes peuvent être choquante.

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : Conséquences tragiques**

Voldemort sursauta quand son amant atterrit inopinément au milieu du pentacle mais il se reprit bien vite et accouru vers lui. Il stoppa net lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. C'était vraiment atroce à voir : les muscles de son dos étaient apparents : on pouvait distinguer les tendons et les fibrilles, son visage était extrêmement blême, toute couleur avait disparue, sa gorge était déchiquetée, ouverte en une plaie béante, plaie cependant complètement exsangue. Néanmoins des traces de sang sillonnaient l'intérieur de ses cuisses et une marque noire en forme de faux avec un 'N' inscrit sur la lame, était gravée sur sa nuque.

Tom sentit la colère bouillir en lui, il se pencha vers la forme mutilée à ses pieds et prit son pouls…Merci Merlin il battait encore mais faiblement, le Lord en souffla de soulagement ; il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration. Il ramassa délicatement son fardeau et transplana au château. Seules choses positives de la soirée : le parrain du garçon avait été sauvé et les roquets du ministère ne les avaient pas remarqués. Mais ce n'était pas équitable par rapport au prix qu'avait du payer Harry, certes il était vivant mais tout juste.

Les affres de la vengeance s'emparèrent petit à petit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il était le seul à avoir le droit de dispenser torture et mort et quelqu'un s'était approprié ce droit sur quelque chose qui lui appartenait en plus. Malheureusement il du ravaler sa haine, conscient que face à un Dieu il ne faisait pas le poids car nul doute n'était possible, le tatouage noir que le jeune homme avait sur la nuque clamait bien haut et fort : « Propriété de Nérull, Dieu de la mort ».

Drago se rongeait les sangs et était résolu à creuser une tranchée tout autour du hall. Séverus se pinça l'arrête du nez.

« -Drago cessez de faire le tour de cette salle, vous me donnez le tournis !

Le blond s'apprêta à répliquer mais l'homme le coupa :

-Vous vous inquiétez pour rien, Potter est toujours le Survivant et il survivra encore une fois ; pour mon plus grand malheur, ajouta t'il plus doucement

Aucun des deux ne pu renchérir, Voldemort venait d'apparaître devant eux, tenant sur son épaule un corps affreusement mal en point.

-Merlin Harry ! s'écria Drago en s'approchant

-Va chercher Yaksha, ordonna le Lord d'une voix sèche, je l'amène dans sa chambre.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait et quelques minutes après le vampire ouvrait avec fracas la porte de la dite chambre, suivit de près par Séverus. Yaksha examina son calice puis se tourna vers les autres, le visage trop impassible pour ne pas être suspect.

-Je ne peux pas lui donner mon sang et le guérir tout de suite vu qu'il est pratiquement exsangue, ça le transformerait, il lui faut une transfusion il doit aller à St Mangouste.

Les vitres, miroirs et autres bibelots se trouvant dans la chambre se brisèrent.

-Et merde ! s'énerva Tom, il ne passeras pas inaperçu et on ne pourras pas jeter un sort d'oubliette à tout l'hôpital !

-On verra ça plus tard Tom, trancha Yaksha, pour l'instant il faut qu'il se fasse soigner. Alors tu nous fais transplanner là bas, je veillerais sur lui personne ne me connaît.

Ce que fit le Seigneur des Ténèbres sans se préoccuper de l'ordre qui venait de lui être donné, il y avait plus important à penser pour l'instant. Il repartit immédiatement après les avoir déposés. Le vampire chercha derechef un médicomage, il empoigna le premier qui passa à côté de lui.

-Ce garçon a besoin d'une transfusion, faites vite, ordonna Yaksha

-Mais que lui est il arrivé ?

-Je ne vous demande pas un historique, je vous demande une transfusion ! Dépêchez vous bordel il est en train de crever ! »

Le médicomage se reprit et l'emmena sans attendre dans une salle de soin, puis l'installa sur le ventre. Il rameuta plusieurs infirmières qui firent subir à Harry divers examens, notamment pour connaître son rhésus. Le regard assassin du vampire les empêcha de poser la moindre question sur l'identité de leur patient ou sur la raison de son état. Ils le transfusèrent juste à temps, quelques minutes plus tard et il expirait. Yaksha se laissa tomber sur une chaise, immensément soulagé mais il ne le fut pas longtemps, le médicomage vint le voir la mine grave.

« -Vous n'êtes pas de la famille de Mr Potter n'est ce pas Mr… ?

-Sand, non je suis son professeur, alors comment va-t-il ?

-Nous le maintenons en vie mais il est sérieusement blessé, nous ne pouvons pas guérir totalement son dos, la plaie est trop importante, il n'y a plus assez de peau à dupliquer, on est obligé de le conserver dans le coma pour lui éviter de trop souffrir. Nous pourrions le garder dans cet état jusqu'à ce qu'il guérisse tout seul, malheureusement le sang que nous lui donnons s'échappe de sa blessure, ce que nous faisons est vain, nous ne pourrons pas lui fournir du sang indéfiniment si bien que dans quelques heures voire quelques jours avec un peu de chance et bien il mourra. »

Le vampire du faire appel à tout son self contrôle pour ne pas se laisser accabler par l'angoisse et la colère. Il hocha la tête et alla s'asseoir auprès du corps de son calice sans un mot. A travers leur lien il le pria silencieusement de tenir encore un peu, lui envoyant des ondes positives. Il ne bougea pas de la journée, ignorant médicomages et infirmières, leurs questions, leurs ordres, rein ne lui fit quitter le chevet de Harry sauf lorsqu'il leur demanda – ordonna – de ne prévenir personne, l'état de santé du Survivant ne devait pas être révélé, pas avant le lendemain du moins. Le personnel rouspéta mais la persuasion des vampires est légendaire et ils ne purent refuser.

A la nuit tombée on pouvait toujours voir un homme brun aux yeux de saphirs tenir la main du petit corps meurtrit sur le lit. Des silhouettes apparurent soudainement aux côtés de l'homme.

« -Alors ?

-Prenez autant de poches de sang que vous pouvez et ramenez nous dans sa chambre. »

Sans parlementer ce fut fait. Dès qu'ils furent arrivés, Yaksha s'attela à la tache, s'ouvrant les veines du poignet il fit couler son sang sur le haut du dos du gryffondor.

En attendant Voldemort et ses mangemorts retournèrent à St Mangouste pour que certaines petites choses retombent dans l'oubli.

Le travail s'effectua lentement, tout d'abord il fallait une assez grande quantité de sang pour rétablir un centimètre de peau, celui-ci devait s'imprégner dans les tissus, les réparer puis former de nouveaux dermes, épidermes, vaisseaux sanguins…Cette perte constante de fluide vital obligeait le vampire à s'arrêter souvent et les cachots de Voldemort se vidèrent à une vitesse phénoménale. Il ne se reposait presque jamais néanmoins cela dura bien 5 jours. Les autres ne pouvaient même pas approcher de la chambre pour voir comment ça se profilait sous peine de se faire complètement vidé par un vampire assoiffé. Ils rodaient dons aux alentours, guettant ainsi le moindre signe ou cri qui aurait pu les renseigner.

Ils avaient aussi maintenu Sirius dans un sommeil artificiel en lui faisant ingurgiter des potions de sommeil sans rêve toutes les 12 heures, ils préféraient que Harry soit en pleine forme lorsqu'il se réveillerait, pas qu'ils soient lâches mais il aurait été difficile de persuader l'ex détenu qu'ils n'étaient pas les méchants, enfin …les plus méchants de l'histoire et qu'ils ne voulaient pas de mal à Harry…vraiment difficile à croire surtout si celui-ci se trouve sur une table d'opération.

A l'aube du 5ème jour alors que Yaksha terminait les 'réparations' les paupières du blessé s'animèrent et au bout de quelques minutes d'un intense combat entre inconscience, mère de l'oubli et du rêve et conscience, mère des souvenirs et de la douleur, la conscience l'emporta et ils s'ouvrirent enfin. L'immortel crut bon de prévenir Tom et Drago avant toute chose, il appela un elfe de maison – du nom de Ety – et l'envoya les chercher. Les deux hommes arrivèrent en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Drago s'agenouilla devant Harry, Tom s'assit sur le lit et Yaksha resta debout derrière eux, son instinct de protection lui hurlant de faire dégager ces gêneurs et de prendre son calice dans ses bras mais il se retint après tout les deux amants n'avaient pu l'approcher pendant 5 jours à cause de lui, donc il pouvait faire quelques concessions.

«- Harry, murmura le blond, Harry c'est moi, comment te sens tu ?

L'interpellé ne répondit pas, il avait l'air d'un enfant perdu et la peur se lisait dans son regard. Tom approcha sa main pour chasser une mèche rebelle du visage du Prince des Ténèbres mais celui-ci recula précipitamment, se recroquevillant en position fœtale. Le Lord s'étonna, pourquoi Harry le fuyait il ? Il n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire du mal.

-Chut chaton, tu ne crains plus rien maintenant, le rassura Tom en retentant l'expérience qui échoua de nouveau.

Le brun se fit encore plus petit et lança faiblement :

-Ne me touche pas!

-Mais pour… »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne termina pas sa phrase. Les souvenirs de son corps meurtrit lorsqu'il était revenu et des traces de sang le long de ses cuisses lui révélèrent la raison de la réticence du garçon, il comprit ce qui le traumatisait.

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Tif : Vieille, vieille… franchement physiquement on ne dirait pas que j'ai 18 ans ! Tu me diras quand j'en aurai 60 et que j'en paraîtra 50 ça m'arrangera ! Rusard…tient je crois que je vais écrire une nouvelle fic avec lui en personnage principal ! …Non je déconne, t'es pas folle ! Des idées pareilles ça ne devrait même pas exister lol ! Et puis j'adore m'acharner sur le petit gryffy ! Pour répondre à ta question non il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui allait arriver, en fait Harry lui-même ne le savait pas donc…Pour Séverus et Sirius je ne pourrais pas te dire vu que je n'ai pas encore écrit cette partie ! En tous cas de rien pour le lemon ça ne m'a pas franchement prit un temps considérable ! Bref merci pour ta review ! Bisous et ne t'inquiète pas je crois qu'il n'existe pas une personne sur terre qui aime faire ses devoirs !

Amaia009 : Ah enfin quelqu'un qui apprécie autant que moi cette petite séance de tortures ! Et bien ta vision n'était pas si éloignée de la réalité ! Yaksha est bien revenu ! Et il va rester un petit moment ! Sinon je suis contente que ça te plaise à ce point ! Gros bisous et merci !

Lyly : Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite, bisous

Jo : Mouaouaoua ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai mérité le titre de reine des sadiques parmi mes amis ! Et j'en suis très fière ! Ba sinon je suis contente que ça te plaise et que ça ne te choque pas…ça pourrait… Bisous !

Néphéria : Ben quoi j'ai bien le droit de m'amuser un peu non ? Non ! Bon ben tant pis alors…

Gégé : À ta place je ne serais pas si pressée de revoir Sirius…Surtout que comme tu peux le lire, il va d'abord falloir que notre petit Harry guérisse un peu ! En tout cas voilà la suite et merci pour ta review ! Bisous !

Zaika : Je ne sais pas si je t'ai répondu, avec tous ces problèmes…Mais bref merci beaucoup et voilà la suite bisous !

**Note : J'aurai une petite question à vous poser par rapport à la suite de l'histoire que je suis en train d'écrire : Est-ce que vous souhaitez qu'il y ait une histoire entre Harry et Yaksha ? Je ferais suivant la majorité ! Bisous à toutes !**


	26. Sirius

Info : Cette fic est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin.

Couple: HP/DM/LV

Rating : M, certaines scènes peuvent être choquante.

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : Sirius**

Personne ne pu l'approcher à moins d'un mètre sous peine de réactions violentes, c'est-à-dire qu'il envoyait valser celui qui s'approchait de trop près. Pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de le rassurer, depuis deux jours ils faisaient tout pour l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve mais rien n'y faisait, Harry se renfermait sur lui-même, ne bougeant pas de son lit, pelotonné dans un coin, refusant de s'alimenter…Le Dieu de la mort l'avait complètement anéantit. Le problème était que le lendemain il devait reprendre les cours, ce qui était plutôt compromis. Les autres ne savaient plus quoi faire.

« -Ca ne peut plus continuer ainsi, s'il ne retourna pas à Poudlard demain, il va avoir des problèmes !

-Il a déjà des problèmes Drago, cingla Yaksha, VOUS ne souhaitez pas avoir des problèmes et être découverts. Moi je vois juste qu'il a été totalement traumatisé et qu'il ne pourra sans doute plus jamais vivre normalement. Est-ce que vous vous rendez bien compte qu'il a été violé ?! Ce n'est pas une quelconque petite broutille ! S'il laisse un jour l'approcher et le toucher de nouveau ça sera un miracle !

-Il faudrait qu'il oublit, proposa Séverus

-On ne peut pas lui supprimer sa mémoire, protesta le blond, se serait l'amputer d'une partie de lui-même et je ne pense pas qu'il le veuille !

-Faites fonctionner votre cerveau Mr Malefoy, il n'y a pas que le sort d'oubliette pour ôter des souvenirs, il nous suffit juste de lui trouver une pensine…

Ils virent aussitôt disparaître le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Séverus soupira :

-Ah la la, la frustration sexuelle peut faire de grandes choses… »

A peine une heure plus tard ce dernier revenait avec une magnifique pensine et il se dépêcha d'aller dans la chambre de Harry. Il posa celle-ci devant lui et repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, ce n'était pas le moment que le brun fasse une crise. Le reste dépendrait du gryffondor, ils attendirent la suite des évènements avec une certaine appréhension.

Harry regarda d'un œil vide la boite que l'on avait posé devant lui. Il ne voyait pas ce que c'était et n'avait pas envie de se lever pour le savoir. Il avait trop mal pour le faire, son intimité le tiraillait dès qu'il faisait un mouvement et intérieurement il ressentait encore la souillure dont il avait été la victime. Il avait déjà tant souffert pourquoi devait il toujours endurer des trucs atroces ? Les images de sa 'séance' se succédaient dans sa tête, la douleur, l'humiliation…ses larmes ne cessaient de couler, il voulait mourir…mais il ne mourrait pas. La honte l'accablait, l'étouffait…non il ne fallait pas y penser, il ne pouvait pas affronter la réalité, c'était juste un cauchemar…mais la douleur physique ne lui rappelait que trop que ce n'en était pas un, alors il préférait se plonger dans une transe bienfaitrice où il oubliait tout.

Seulement sa conscience lui criait quelque chose, le faisant sortir de sa torpeur, mais il n'avait pas envie, pourtant cette chose n'avait pas été mise là pour rien. Il fit dons l'effort de se traîner jusqu'à elle. Quand il reconnut ce que c'était son cœur fit une embardée…il pourrait enfin oublier pour de bon.

Les minutes s'égrainaient lentement, le tic tac en devenait presque stressant. Finalement deux heures passèrent avant qu'il y ait du changement. Ils virent Harry descendre doucement les escaliers. Il se planta devant eux et dit simplement :

«- Merci

-Tu penses pouvoir retourner à Poudlard ? demanda Drago

-Je crois oui, répondit il en se grattant le cou

-Harry tu as besoin d'une morsure, constata Yaksha en s'approchant mais Harry recula à nouveau.

-Tu ne t'es pas servis de la pensine ? questionna Tom d'un ton réprobateur

-Si…si mais même si je n'ai plus les images dans ma tête, je sais toujours que j'ai été…que…que je l'ai été, je ne sais pas, mon corps doit inconsciemment se protéger

-Ce n'est pas plus mal dans un sens, mais si je ne te mords pas ton corps ne pourra plus rien faire du tout.

-Je sais, je sais mais…

-Pas de mais, essaie de surmonter cette peur, je vais te mordre pas abuser te toi. Aller vient, je ne te toucherai pas plus que nécessaire. »

Le brun obéit avec réticence. Arrivé dans la chambre, il se mit au centre de la pièce, bien droit, légèrement tendu. Yaksha maudit celui qui avait abusé de son petit prince en le voyant aussi stressé ; il se posta en face de lui et sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir ou d'avoir peur il planta ses crocs dans sa carotide. Le garçon se crispa mais la douce torpeur habituelle de la morsure l'envahit et il se laissa aller dans les bras de son vampire. Yaksha se délecta de la saveur si particulière qu'avait son protégé, une semaine et deux jours qu'il tenait, une semaine qu'il était à cran, que c'était bon de sentir cet élixir couler de nouveau dans sa bouche.

Il en prit un peu plus que d'habitude pour que son calice dorme et ne ressasse plus les évènements terribles qu'il avait vécus. Harry allait certes pouvoir retourner à Poudlard mais il n'était pas complètement guérit (le serait il un jour ?) aussi Yaksha se dit qu'il allait devoir jouer au garde du corps, pas qu'il ne le désirait pas le faire mais cela signifiait qu'il avait incapable de protéger son calice et il se détestait pour ça. Il lui prépara sa valise et rejoignit les autres.

Harry se réveilla quelques heures plus tard en sursaut, pendant son sommeil il s'était rappelé de quelque chose d'important : Sirius, il n'avait pas endurer tout ça pour rien et malheureusement il ne l'avait vu nulle part, une peur sourde s'insinua en lui. Il sortit de la chambre en courant sans accorder la moindre importance à sa tenue, il aurait peut être du…En arrivant dans le salon avec un superbe dérapage, il s'écria complètement paniqué :

« -Sirius ! Où est il ?

-Dans une des chambres d'ami, nous l'avons gardé dans un sommeil artificiel en attendant que tu te remettes, répondit Drago

Harry souffla, rassuré. Le serpentard le poussa gentiment pour le conduire jusqu'à la dite chambre. Aussitôt devant le lit, le brun s'affaissa et quémanda d'une voix faible :

-Réveille le s'il te plait

Drago obéit et quelques minutes après les yeux de l'endormit papillonnèrent, puis s'ouvrirent. Au début la seule chose que le maraudeur vit fut du noir, mais petit à petit des taches de lumière s'incrustèrent, il commença à distinguer les formes autour de lui et les couleurs. Une masse brune était à sa gauche, une masse brune et verte, les contours se précisèrent et…

-Harry ? grogna t'il

La masse se jeta alors sur lui, l'enserrant et quelque chose mouilla son cou.

-T'es là ! T'es bien là ! Merci Merlin ! entendit il

-Apparemment oui, marmonna t'il de sa voix rauque, mais j'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'il se passe !

Harry se recula et Sirius pu le voir correctement : les yeux rouges, le visage baigné de larmes, les cheveux horriblement en bataille et étrangement plus longs qu'il ne se le rappelait. Son regard descendit un peu et il avisa la tenue d son filleul.

-Mais tu devrais peut être te changer avant, plaisanta t'il

Celui-ci se regarda pour la première fois et rougit jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux, il portait un grand T shirt qui tombait sur une de ses épaules et un simple boxer.

-Ah oui…euh…mais je ne peux pas te laisser tout seul

(En effet Drago s'était retiré pour les laisser entre eux)

-Bien sûr que si je ne vais pas m'enfuir !

Le gryffondor le regarda fixement, sous entendant fortement quelque chose.

-Quoi ?!

-Non rien je t'expliquerai, bon tu ne bouges pas je reviens le plus vite possible, dit Harry en partant.

Il se mit à courir dans la demeure, s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et retourna d'où il était venu. Heureusement son parrain n'avait pas bougé, il s'était juste assis et contemplait la chambre qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Il s'assit à ses côtés et entreprit de lui expliquer : son passage à travers le voile du département des mystères à cause de Bellatrix, la trahison de Dumbledore et Scrimgeour, le meurtre de Ron…Puis vint le moment délicat où il du lui avouer son changement de camp :

-Ecoute Siri ce que je vais te dire maintenant ne va pas être facile à avaler…

-Parce que tu crois que ce que tu m'as raconté jusqu'à présent l'a été ?

-Non c'est vrai mais crois moi c'est pire, alors si tu pouvait me promettre de m'écouter jusqu'au bout et de ne pas me juger trop rapidement, de comprendre mon point de vue et d'éviter de me tuer tout de suite pendant qu'on y est, ça m'arrangerait.

-Si c'est si grave que ça je ne sais pas si je vais te le promettre

-Sirius !

-D'accord, d'accord je le jure ! Alors ?

Harry respira un grand coup et :

-JesuisdanslecampdeVoldemortetilestmonamantavecDrago

-Excuse moi j'ai oublié mon décodeur de néanderthalien, tu peux répéter ?

-Je suis dans le camp de Voldemort et il est mon amant avec Drago, répéta pitoyablement le jeune homme, mais c'est parce qu'ils m'ont eu à l'usure et puis Tom n'est pas si mauvais que ça et…Siri ? Siri dis moi quelque chose !

-Tu as bien fais de me le faire promettre, murmura le plus âgé, merde Harry c'est Voldemort ! Celui qui a tué James et Lyly !

-Je sais mais…

-Bordel il a tué tes parents, il a cherché toute sa vie à t'assassiner, je suis mort en partie à cause de lui et toi tu le laisses te baiser ! Merlin dites moi que c'est un cauchemar »

Harry pleura de plus belle et s'enfuit de la pièce. Yaksha se sentit soudainement très mal, son petit prince n'allait pas bien, il planta les autres et parcouru le château à sa recherche. Il le trouva dans un coin reculé de la demeure, les jambes serrées contre lui, les bras autour et la tête sur les genoux. Il s'approcha doucement et le prit dans ses bras. Harry tressaillit mais finalement se laissa faire, sa détresse surpassait ses réticences à être touché et surtout il sentait à travers le lien qui les unissait que son vampire ne le blesserait jamais. Entre deux sanglots déchirants, le petit brun raconta ce qui le mettait dans cet état :

«- Il…il me déteste…il n'accepte pas que Tom, Dray et moi on…il m'aime plus…j'ai…le rituel…le Dieu…pour lui…et…et il me hait…

Yaksha resserra son étreinte autour du petit corps tremblant. Aller tuer cet idiot ne serait pas la meilleure solution, Harry refuserait de s'être sacrifié pour rien et malgré tout il aimait son parrain, mais le vampire avait de sérieuses envies de meurtre. Grâce à ses pouvoirs, il le força à s'assoupir, puis e prit dans ses bras et retourna dans la chambre de Sirius. Ce dernier le regarda avec méfiance. L'immortel fit une entrée en matière assez brusque :

-Harry est mon calice, enfin mon demi calice, il a déjà subit assez d'épreuves alors si vous ne trouvez rien de mieux à faire que de lui en infliger une autre, je pourrai malencontreusement vous renvoyer faire un tour derrière le voile et cette fois Harry ne sera pas là pour libérer votre misérable carcasse. Je vous préviens, je le vois encore une fois pleurer à cause de vous et je vous jure que vous me supplierez de retourner dans les limbes ! »

Sur ce il sortit sans oublier de jeter un regard glacial sur l'homme.

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Tif : Et ben ma pauvre quelle journée ! Il y a des jours comme ça…où tout s'écroule autour de nous…(gomen là je crois que je part en vrille) Comment, tu n'aimerais pas être à sa place ? C'est vraiment bizarre portant c'est si agréable…hum hum…Pas aussi bien faire que moi…qu'entends tu par là ? Parce que moi je ne le bichonne pas trop ce cher gryffy ! Mais il est vrai que si tu me le pique ben il n'y aura plus d'histoire ! Ce serait embêtant ! Pour te répondre, euh…oui disons qu'il va s'en sortir mais est ce qu'il va s'en remettre…mystère ! Et pour Nérull je n'ai rien de prévu pour lui pour l'instant mais je doute que l'on puisse vraiment se venger d'un Dieu ! En tout cas merci pour ta review ! Gros bisous !

Lyly : Ah une croix pour le contre ! Ah la la vous m'embrouillez je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Merci en tout cas bisous !

Gégé : Vite je ne sais pas, après tout est ce qu'on se remet vraiment d'un viol ? J'en doute mais bon avec le temps…En tout cas c'est sûr qu'il retrouve son parrain mais ce n'est peut être pas une bonne chose…J'espère que ça ne t'as pas trop déçu ! Sinon Ok je fais une autre crois dans le pour ! Merci et bisous !

Petite abeille : Je ne sais pas si je t'ai répondu (c'est légèrement le bordel dans mes mails) en tout cas ça fait une crois en plus du côté pour ! Même si je ne sais toujours pas ce que je vais faire ! Merci pour ta review ! Bisous.


	27. Vengeance

Info : Cette fic est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin.

Couple: HP/DM/LV

Rating : M, certaines scènes peuvent être choquante.

* * *

**Chapitre 27 : Vengeance**

Le jour du départ fut assez tendu, Harry ne supportait de se faire toucher que par son vampire et encore il réduisait cela au minimum. De plus il était dans un état de dépression avancée : le moral à zéro, les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré, ne parlant que par monosyllabe…Bref toutes les merdes possibles et imaginables lui tombaient dessus en même temps et tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Evidemment le caractère du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'en ressentait, il était plus irascible qu'à l'ordinaire : non seulement il ne pouvait coucher avec son amant mais en plus pour il ne savait qu'elle raison tordue, il avait l'envie saugrenue de le rassurer, le protéger et tout un tas d'autres trucs glucosés dans le genre. Lui le redouté Seigneur noir avait des pulsions de …gentillesse ! Impensable !

Harry fut le premier à transplanner, sûrement pour quitter l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait. Dans le train il se trouva un compartiment vide et se pelotonna dans un coin dans l'espoir de dormir et d'oublier un moment sa vie catastrophique. Sirius avait été, quant à lui, cloîtré dans ses quartiers, pas qu'il pouvait s'échapper – sans baguette ça risquait d'être difficile – mais plus comme punition d'avoir blessé son filleul et optionnellement pour éviter de servir de putching ball au Lord qui avait de légères envies de meurtres ces derniers temps.

Hermione trouva le survivant bel et bien endormit dans un compartiment et elle s'installa en face de lui, aux côtés de Drago qui le veillait, heureuse qu'il soit toujours en vie, ignorant à quel point il était passé près de la mort. Elle conversa pendant tout le trajet avec le blond vu que Harry ne se réveillait pas, enfin si mais comme il n'avait aucune envie de discuter il préférait faire semblant de dormir.

Arrivés à Poudlard ils s'installèrent silencieusement dans les calèches et gagnèrent le château. Le brun ne mangea pratiquement pas, picorant à peine quelques grains de riz. Il était occupé à autre chose : notamment prendre une résolution importante, il ne fallait plus qu'il pense à Nérull et Sirius et quelle meilleure méthode que de se plonger dans un projet qui lui prendrait tout son temps ! Il avait des traîtres à débusquer, des alliés à récupérer et une guerre à mener ! Une bonne guerre il n'y a que ça de vrai pour oublier les petits tracas de la vie quotidienne.

Mais tout d'abord il devait trouver une méthode pour connaître les espions de Scrimgeour, celle-ci lui apparu comme une évidence lorsqu'il croisa les onyx de son professeur de potion. Un sourire calculateur se dessina sur ses lèvres. Yaksha trouva ça un peu inquiétant surtout en sachant ce que Harry avait subit et qui n'avait rien de drôle. A la suite de ce fructueux repas, il se dirigea vers les appartements de Rogue. Celui-ci ouvrit et fut étonné de le trouver là mais l'invita tout de même à entrer.

«- J'ai besoin de véritaserum, quémanda Harry de but en blanc

-Puis je savoir pour quelles raisons et surtout ce qui vous fait croire que je vais vous en donner, si j'en ai ? fit Séverus d'une voix doucereuse

-Mes raisons ne concernent que moi et si vous n'en avez plus préparez en moi, j'en veux un chaudron pour demain. Je vous rappel que je suis le Prince des Ténèbres et que vous me devez obéissance.

Séverus se crispa et lui donna les trois fioles qu'il avait à contre cœur.

-Vous aurez votre chaudron dans deux jours mon Prince, grinça le maître des potions, mais soyez assuré que le maître sera prévenu

-Faites, faites », répondit Harry en faisant un geste négligent de la main, puis il sortit.

La première de ses victimes fut le professeur Flitwick mais il ne donna rien comme il s'en était douté. La seconde fut beaucoup, beaucoup plus productive. Il l'avait coincée dans la salle après le cour, puis immobilisé et forcé à boire la potion. Il apprit qu'en plus de cette personne, Maugrey Fol'œil, Mondingus, Kingsley et Percy Weasley de l'Ordre du phénix étaient à la solde du ministre. Par ailleurs certains élèves avaient pour mission de l'espionner et de rapporter ses faits et gestes : Dean Thomas, Lavande et Parvati, Cho Chang, Susan Bones, Terry Boots et Nathan Moon. Le survivant sentit sa colère sur le point d'exploser mais arriva à la contrôler, ce n'était pas le moment de se faire repérer. Aussi il détacha sa victime et lui jeta un sort d'oubliette.

« -Merci pour ces informations sur les animagis professeur Mcgonagall, dit il en s'éclipsant. »

Par Salazar il n'avait pas imaginé que ce complot irait si loin, cela avait prit une telle dimension que s'en était effrayant. Mais il ne se laisserait pas impressionner, ces bâtards lui avaient pourris la vie et il ne leur pardonnerait jamais. Il se vengerait, les feraient souffrir jusqu'à ce que la mort leur apparaisse comme une délivrance, il les éliminerait les uns après les autres dans la plus mortelle des discrétions, il l'avait promit.

Ces félons le regretteraient amèrement, sa vengeance allait être terrible. Il se mit à concocter le plan le plus machiavélique possible. Ensuite il devait savoir qui se rangerait de son côté et vu la réaction de son parrain, il doutait que beaucoup de ses mais le suivent, ceux là il devrait les mettre hors d'état de nuire…bien qu'il espérait secrètement qu'ils l'acceptent…Sa vendetta débuterait par…

Il n'avait parlé de son plan à personne, pas même à Drago ou Yaksha, en outre il les évitait bien qu'il était obligé de rejoindre son vampire au moins deux fois par semaine pour la morsure. Seulement Séverus avait prévenu Tom et celui-ci enrageait, voulant savoir ce que mijotait son Prince et ne le pouvant, ce dernier restait sourd à ses appels via le miroir et lui était dans l'incapacité d'aller le voir. Merlin que ça pouvait le mettre hors de lui ! Harry venait d'achever son plan et il pouvait d'hors et déjà prévoir qu'il y aurait une grave hécatombe pendant les vacances de noël.

Les mois le séparant de cette période se déroulèrent plutôt tranquillement : travaillant avec acharnement, riant avec ses amis, jouant au bon gryffondor soumis pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Ses relations avec Drago et Yaksha s'étaient même améliorées, cependant tout rapport quelque peu sexuel le faisait fuir, ainsi le serpentard était complètement frustré, pas une seule fois il n'avait pu ne serait ce qu'embrasser son amant, néanmoins il se consolait en disant qu'il l'approcher sans qu'il se mette dans un état catatonique.

Les vacances arrivèrent enfin, comme il ne pourrait s'occuper personnellement des élèves qui l'avaient trahis, il trouva un moyen de s'en débarrasser sans qu'il ait besoin d'être là. Cette fois ci il suivit Hermione à square Grimmaud pour fêter noël avec l'Ordre et il savourait d'avance son cadeau…Cadeau qui arriva un peu en avance. L'Ordre s'était réunit dans la cuisine du QG et rassemblait tous les laquais de Scrimgeour, Harry n'aurait jamais cru avoir une telle aubaine, toutefois il y avait une complication : il ne pourrait rien faire dans la discrétion, il fallait donc qu'il y ait le moins de témoins possible, mais comment éloigner ces gêneurs ?

La famille Weasley ne poserait pas de problèmes, elle avait autant envie que lui de punir les meurtriers de Ron, les autres peu lui importaient, au pire il les stupéfixerait, non il redoutait les réactions de Rémus, Tonks et Hermione, ceux qui comptaient le plus pour lui, il espérait qu'ils ne feraient pas comme Sirius et le rejetteraient pas, ça ferait trop mal et il ne pensait pas avoir encore assez de force pour le supporter. Il entra dans la cuisine en faisant sursauter ceux qui s'y trouvaient et il analysa rapidement la situation.

«- Que tous les Weasley sauf Percy sortent d'ici ainsi que Rémus, Tonks et Rogue !

Ce dernier avait fait part du comportement et de ses soupçons sur Harry à Voldemort et le Lord lui avait ordonné de veiller sur lui et de le prévenir en cas de problème.

Pour donner plus de poids à sa requête, Harry laissa échapper un peu de sa magie, rendant ainsi l'atmosphère de la pièce beaucoup plus pesante. Rémus tenta de protester et Séverus de le dissuader silencieusement mais le brun les convainquit de s'éloigner au plus vite d'un regard noir.

-Qu'est ce qui vous prend Mr Potter ? gronda Mcgonagall

-Fermez là ! dit froidement l'Elu, tous autant que vous êtes !

Il ferma la pièce et l'insonorisa d'un geste de la main.

-Je suis au courant pour votre petit complot avec Scrimgeour, continua t'il, je n'aurais jamais pensé ça de vous, vous me dégoûtez ! Foutre ainsi en l'air la vie des gens pour que la votre soit plus confortable, c'est d'un méprisable ! Vous êtes aussi nuisibles que des insectes et vous allez mourir comme tels ! »

Tout en parlant sa magie qui avait rendu l'atmosphère pesante était devenue étouffante, haineuse…meurtrière et ceux qui avaient voulu répliquer à la tirade du Survivant ne le purent tout simplement pas, la peur les étreignant à la gorge. Harry les stupéfixa, ne laissant qu'un Mondingus, tremblant d'effroi, éveillé, gardant le meilleur pour la fin. Des couteaux apparurent soudainement, crucifiant l'homme sur le mur derrière lui. Cette misérable larve se mit à pleurer et à supplier Harry de l'épargner, malheureusement pour lui toute étincelle de compassion avait désertée le Prince des Ténèbres et il ne lui fit pas de cadeau : le lacérant avec des fouets invisibles, lui arrachant les doigts uns par uns, le dépeçant lentement. De temps en temps le visage de Nérull se superposait à celui de Mondingus et la haine du gryffondor augmentait invariablement. Les hurlements de sa victime ne cessaient jamais.

« -Tu cris comme un goret qu'on égorge, quoique ce n'est pas loin de la réalité, ricana Harry tout en continuant d'intensifier ses supplices jusqu'à ce que sa proie succombe. »

C'est un survivant déchaîné qui s'abattit sur les quatre autres traîtres et le niveau des tortures pouvait facilement égaler celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres. On se serait cru dans un carnaval morbide : des litres de sang constellaient les murs, des lambeaux de chairs pendaient un peu partout, des doigts ainsi qu'un œil traînaient par terre et les cinq corps affreusement mutilés gisaient dans une marrer de sang. C'était une vraie boucherie. Harry sortit de la pièce dans une sorte d'état second, couvert du liquide rouge, il ressemblait à un démon provenant des enfers.

Hermione, Rémus, Tonks et la famille Weasley le regardèrent horrifiés. Séverus pénétra dans la cuisine pour constater les dégâts et lui qui restait d'habitude si impassible, fut choqué : comment un si petit corps, aussi innocent pouvait perpétrer un tel massacre ?! Il referma la porte avec empressement et installa tout le monde dans le salon, c'était le moment des explications.

Si les serviteurs de Scrimgeour avaient lu le journal du matin il n'auraient peut être pas participés aussi activement à ce carnage, en effet on pouvait lire en première page :

_« Série de meurtres atroces la veille de noël, sept adolescents retrouvés empoisonnés. Ils ont été complètement disséqués de l'intérieur, leurs organes ont fondu. Les aurors n'ont aucun indice mais de forts soupçons pèsent sur les mangemorts. Pour plus de détails voir page 5. »_

_

* * *

_

Reviews anonymes :

Gégé : Oh je pense que je vais le faire redevenir un peu plus gentil Sirius, je l'aime trop pour le laisser méchant mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite cependant ! En tout cas je suis contente que tu aimes toujours autant ! Bisous !

Mong : Salut à toi nouvelle revieuweuse ! Pour commencer je suis contente que ma fic te plaise bien que tu n'ais pas particulièrement appréciée les derniers chapitres, ce que je peux comprendre bien évidemment ! Alors je ne sais pas si Harry va se venger de Nérull vu que je ne l'ai pas encore écrit mais je peux t'assurer qu'il va plus ou moins se remettre (qui peut totalement se remettre d'un viol ?) et que cette histoire va bien se terminer ! J'espère que ça te rassure ! Merci pour ta review, bisous !

Amaia009 : Et bien si Harry retourne à Poudlard mais je l'ai fait en passage accéléré vu que ce n'est pas le plus important de l'histoire ! Pour te répondre, non Harry n'est pas devenu un vampire, justement Yaksha l'a emmené à l'hôpital pour qu'il n'ait pas à le transformer pour le guérir ! En ce qui concerne la relation entre Yaksha et Harry, ils vont se rapprocher mais ce ne sera pas une vraie relation, bon ce n'est peut être pas clair mais tu verras ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas gros bisous ! PS : Ce n'est pas grave tant que tu me lis toujours ! De toute façon mon rythme de parution va beaucoup se ralentir vu que maintenant les chapitres ne seront plus écrits à l'avance !


	28. A tout jamais

Info : Cette fic est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin.

Couple: HP/DM/LV

Rating : M, certaines scènes peuvent être choquante.

* * *

**Chapitre 28 : A tout jamais…**

Ils étaient donc tous réunis dans le salon, cependant la discussion était loin de…en fait c'était loin d'être une discussion vu que le principal concerné ne pipait mot, les yeux toujours dans le vague. Voyant qu'il fallait lui laisser un peu de temps pour récupérer, Séverus prit la parole, leur expliquant toute la situation sans, malheureusement pour le petit brun, omettre le moindre détail. Dire que ses interlocuteurs furent choqués serait un euphémisme. Principalement le passage faisant référence à la relation entre Harry, Drago et Voldemort, exactement comme Sirius. Une larme glissa le long de la joue de Harry, il n'avait pas prit part au début de la conversation, encore trop sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de faire, mais il avait entendu la fin et vu la réaction de ses amis…

Alors il n'aurait vraiment personne de son côté, aucun d'eux ne le comprenaient, aucun d'eux ne voulaient le comprendre. Tous des hypocrites finalement, des menteurs. Amis ? Son cul ouais, les vrais amis ne vous tournent pas le dos dans l'adversité. Dans le grand bordel qu'était sa vie, on l'avait toujours laissé tomber, pourquoi en serait il autrement maintenant…oui pourquoi ? Une seule personne avait été là pour lui quand il en avait eu besoin et le serait toujours : Yaksha, son vampire ne l'abandonnerait pas puisqu'il ne le pouvait pas. Ainsi, inconsciemment, il l'appela à l'aide comme la dernière fois à travers le lien, déversant toute sa détresse dedans. Celui-ci quitta le château du Seigneur des Ténèbres en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire et accoura au chevet de son petit prince. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser entrer un Yaksha très, mais alors très en colère.

« -Seigneur Yaksha que se passe t'il ? demanda Séverus

-Professeur Sand que faites vous ici ? s'écrièrent Hermione et Ginny

L'homme prit Harry dans ses bras dans une étreinte possessive et le brun noua ses bras et ses jambes autour de lui.

-C'est finit maintenant, je ne vous laisserais plus jouer avec lui comme ça, il endure les pires choses pour vous et vous, au lieu de le remercier, voue l'enfoncez plus bas que terre ! Mais c'est terminé ! Votre guerre n'est plus la sienne, je vais l'emmener loin de vous et nous n'aurons que faire que vous creviez tous comme les misérables rats que vous êtes ! »

Et ils disparurent avant que les autres puissent protester, emportant à tout jamais le héro du monde sorcier avec lui…

**FIN**

_J'ai vraiment hésité à terminer cette fic ici, je trouvais que ça faisait une fin assez sadique ! Mais comme beaucoup de questions restaient sans réponse et bien j'ai quand même continué ! Donc voilà la suite, cependant si vous souhaitez que je m'arrête il n'y a pas de problème et cette fin sera définitive ! En attendant bonne lecture !_

Harry se réveilla dans une chambre somptueuse dont la couleur dominante était le rouge bordeaux, il ne su pourquoi mais il se sentit tout de suite bien dans cette pièce, elle avait quelque chose de…familier, comme une aura rassurante. A peine avait il posé le pied par terre que déjà la porte s'ouvrait sur son vampire qui s'agenouilla devant lui.

«- Comment te sens tu ? lui demanda t'il

Le gryffondor le regarda d'un air abattu

-Mmh oui je suppose que tu pourrais aller mieux, mais ne t'en fais pas ça va changer, tu es ici chez moi, nous sommes à Venise, personne ne viendra te chercher ici, tu vas pouvoir commencer une nouvelle vie, loin de toutes les guerres sorcières, de la bêtise humaine et de tout ce bordel. Je vais te donner une vie parfaite.

-Est ce que c'est possible au moins, une vie parfaite ?

-Pour toi je ferais en sorte que ça existe.

Harry sourit timidement.

-Mais je ne parle pas italien.

Yaksha pouffa.

-Ce n'est pas bien grave, nous parlons tous plus d'une dizaine de langues et si jamais tu veux sortir seul et bien je t'apprendrai. Bon là il faut que j'aille régler quelques petits trucs à propos de ton arrivée donc en attendant que je revienne, tu peux faire ce que tu veux. »

Sur ce il partit, le laissant seul. Harry visita sa nouvelle chambre, elle était tout aussi magnifique que celle qu'il avait chez Tom : toute en marbre et draperies de soie, de lourds rideaux noirs cachaient les fenêtres, les vampires ne tombaient peut être pas en cendre au moindre rayon de soleil mais l'astre solaire diminuait grandement leurs pouvoirs. Après avoir fait le tour, il décida de se promener dans sa nouvelle demeure. Harry découvrit qu'il habitait désormais dans un véritable palace : les sols étaient recouverts de tapis finement ouvragés représentant des arabesques complexes, les murs étaient tapissés de rouge et quelques miroirs agrémentaient le tout. Il se baladait tranquillement lorsqu'il tomba sur un des habitants de la maison, il était blond et possédait de surprenants yeux violets. Celui-ci le regarda bizarrement et l'interpella :

«- Non ti ho mai visto, sei lo prenzo di chi ?

-Quoi ? fit Harry qui n'avait rien comprit

-Oh tu es anglais, reprit l'autre dans la bonne langue, alors tu es à qui ?

Harry ne répondit pas, c'était quoi cette question ? Il ne comprenait pas il n'appartenait à personne ! Voyant que la délicieuse réserve de sang en face de lui ne disait rien, le vampire se dit qu'il pouvait très bien profiter de cette aubaine. Il s'approcha d'un pas félin de son futur repas, celui-ci par contre recula, effrayé par la lueur affamée qui brillait dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis. L'homme le plaqua contre un mur et se colla à lui. Passant une main sous son T shirt et fourrant son nez dans son cou, il murmura au survivant :

-Hum…tu as une odeur exquise…

Harry commença à paniquer se souvenant que trop bien de ce qu'il avait subit. Seulement le buveur de sang remarqua que quelque chose clochait, il releva légèrement la tête et aperçu la marque de sang des calices et ce n'était pas n'importe lequel…Il se retira précipitamment et bafouilla :

-Excuse moi…je…euh…

Mais il ne pu approfondir, la magie du petit brun explosa autour de lui pour le protéger, le vampire fut projeté de l'autre côté du couloir heurtant lourdement le mur, puis une bulle protectrice entoura le Prince des Ténèbres. Yaksha apparu à ce moment là comme une goule en furie, il ne fallait pas sortir de St Cyr pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé et il vit rouge, il empoigna son compatriote par le cou et lui cracha férocement :

-Tu t'approches encore de lui Styx, tu tentes de le toucher ou ne serait ce que le regarder et je te jure que tu regretteras de ne pas pouvoir mourir !

Styx acquiesça frénétiquement, son chef était véritablement terrifiant et quand celui-ci le relâcha, il se carapata à la vitesse de l'éclair. Yaksha se tourna vers son protégé dont la bulle avait disparut et le prit dans ses bras.

-Je ne peux pas te laisser seul 5 minutes, tu trouves toujours le moyen de t'attirer des ennuis, lui reprocha t'il gentiment

-Ce sont eux qui me trouvent oui, rétorqua Harry qui avait reprit son souffle

-Aller viens je vais te présenter aux autres pour éviter que ce genre de chose se reproduise.

Il l'emmena – toujours dans ses bras – jusqu'à un salon toujours aussi bien décoré mais dans une couleur ocre cette fois, ils restèrent immobiles quelques minutes puis Harry entendit une sorte d'appel silencieux et tout à coup une quarantaine de vampires firent leur entrée. Bien qu'il ne se soit rendu compte que très récemment qu'il était gay, Le gryffondor ne pu que déglutir difficilement devant autant de beaux mecs au m2, il fallait également avouer que les filles n'avaient rien à leur envier mais elles étaient moins nombreuses.

-Chers amis, je vous présente Harry, mon calice, annonça Yaksha d'une voix impérieuse, je crois que tout est dit il est donc inutile d'ajouter que quiconque s'en prend à lui, recevra de violentes représailles.

En disant cela il lança un regard appuyé à Styx. Les autres acquiescèrent tous. Une jeune femme avec de belles boucles rousses et des yeux d'un vert lagon s'avança et se tint devant le survivant.

-Tu as toujours eu bon goût Yaksha, il est vraiment mignon dommage que nous ne puissions y goûter

-Humpf merci pour ton intervention Shanna tu es toujours d'un tact exemplaire, grogna le chef

Puis chacun vint se présenter au nouveau membre du clan. A la fin alors que tout le monde discutait joyeusement, Harry prit la main de son vampire.

-Yaksha, appela t'il en se passant la main dans le cou. »

Ce dernier comprit sans problème et un sourire gourmand ourla ses lèvres, dévoilant ses crocs. Il l'entraîna jusqu'à leur chambre et le pressa contre lui. Le garçon leva la tête, le regardant d'un air outré, puis la pencha sur le côté en lui faisant un petit sourire mutin. Yaksha approcha son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de son calice, il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres et il du se faire violence pour ne pas faire autre chose à cet ange que de boire son sang. Il migra vers la gorge et plongea sans préavis ses canines dedans de peur de faire une bêtise qu'il regretterait par la suite. Harry s'apaisa comme à chaque fois et se laissa emporter par la sensation.

Et c'est ainsi que se déroulèrent les jours suivant l'arrivée du Prince des Ténèbres chez le chef des vampires : repos, morsures, entraînements, morsures…Il apprit à connaître chacun des membres du clan et se lia d'amitié avec Shanna. Et bien que certaines personnes lui manquaient il ne pouvait nier que sa nouvelle vie ici était beaucoup plus confortable et rassurante ; au moins il n'avait aucun monde à sauver et pas de comptes à rendre. Pour le première fois il était libre et il ne comptait pas gâcher cela…

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Gégé : Ouais c'est bien que Ryry se déchaîne pour une fois ! Lui qui d'habitude (grâce à moi je l'avoue) se fait toujours marcher sur les pieds et qui subit les pires trucs ! En tout cas comme tu peux le lire, ses 'amis' ne sont pas très compréhensifs ! Un peu comme Sirius ! Et il me semble que la relation entre Harry, Tom et Drago est un peu compromise ! Mais bref merci pour ta review, tes encouragements me font toujours super plaisir ! Bisous !

Amaia009 : C'est sûr tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça détend ! (Non que j'en ai déjà fait un, ne te méprends pas mais ça défoule de l'écrire !) En tout cas ce n'est pas comme s'ils ne le méritaient pas ces traîtres ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, bisous !

Néphéria : La voilà ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira autant ! Bisous !

Lyly : J'ai vu ça ! Sinon voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise également ! Bisous !


	29. Etincelle

Info : Cette fic est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin.

Couple: HP/DM/LV

Rating : M, certaines scènes peuvent être choquante.

* * *

**Chapitre 29 : Etincelle**

Alors que Harry repartait à zéro, d'autres se morfondaient. Lupin, Tonks, la famille Weasley, Hermione et Sirius avaient été emmenés dans un des cachots du château de Voldemort. Leurs retrouvailles auraient pu être émouvantes si leurs remords pour s'être comportés si odieusement avec le survivant ne projetaient pas cette ombre malsaine sur eux. Evidemment ils avaient été choqués de ce revirement de situation, qui ne l'aurait pas été ? Mais ils ne s'étaient pas conduis comme des personnes matures, ils n'avaient pas réfléchis, préférant se baser sur leurs petites opinions bien arrêtées plutôt que d'écouter la personne à laquelle ils tenaient. A qu'il était beau leur prétendu amour et maintenant ils ne le reverraient plus jamais.

S'il y en avait qui était à peu près conscient de la raison de la disparition du gryffondor, d'autres l'étaient moins. Tom et Drago avaient tout fais pour le retrouver : ils avaient fouillé toutes les cachettes potentielles, avaient menacé des tas de sorciers et même quelques vampires, avaient lancé des dizaines de sorts de localisation…en vain, il restait introuvable. Malgré que Séverus leur ait approximativement raconté ce qu'il s'était produit, ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il s'était enfouit à tout jamais. Il y avait quand même quelques sentiments entre eux non ? Pas assez apparemment et le Seigneur des Ténèbres en était malade.

Il n'avait pas eu une vie des plus heureuse, c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il s'était tourné du côté sombre : son enfance avait été minable dans cet orphelinat moldu, miteux et où la seule chose qu'il avait reçu avait été des coups de fouet. S'en était suivit son adolescence à Poudlard, certes un peu plus heureuse jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive des plans machiavéliques que Dumbledore avait pour lui : celui-ci projetait de se servir de l'influence qu'il possédait sur Tom (le garçon aurait du le voir comme un sauveur et un grand père bienveillant) pour que ce dernier devienne en quelque sorte son pantin et fasse le sale boulot à sa place.

Etant donné la puissance du descendant de Serpentard, il n'aurait eu aucun mal pour arriver au pouvoir. Ensuite sa haine envers les moldus et tout le genre humain en fait avait transformé le jeune et insouciant Tom Jedusort et l'impitoyable Lord Voldemort. Et maintenant qu'il avait laissé un peu de son humanité reprendre le dessus, il se la recevait en pleine face comme pour le narguer :

« -Regarde toi ! Tu es pathétique ! Tu es et resteras toujours seul ! Tu tenais à quelqu'un et lui se barre loin de toi ! Mais franchement qui voudrait réellement de toi ! »

Et cette petite voix l'assaillait sans répit, le tourmentait, lui rappelait la dure réalité. Oh Drago était toujours là et tentait tant bien que mal de lui remonter le moral mais comment aider quelqu'un alors qu'on est dans le même cas ? C'était dur pour lui de se dire que tout ça n'avait été qu'une brève passade. Pour la première fois de sa vie il s'était sentit entier, utile et comprit et voilà qu'on venait de tout lui arracher, ça faisait un mal de chien.

Pourquoi ne pouvait il pas avoir un peu de bonheur ? Etait ce toujours pour les autres ? Oui sans doute après tout il en avait la preuve non ? Et ces deux âmes écorchées cessèrent ces recherches infructueuses d'un avenir meilleur, préférant s'abandonner à la seule chose qu'ils connaissaient et qui ne changerait jamais : le saccage, la torture, la mort…

Pendant ce temps, inconscient du drame qui se jouait, un jeune homme aux yeux verts batifolait avec ses nouveaux amis : Shanna et Yaksha l'avaient traîné dans les plus chic boutique vénitienne pour renflouer sa garde robe (l'autre étant restée au château de Voldemort). Cette fois pas de styliste exubérant mais deux vampires mordus de mode (veuillez excuser ce jeu de mot débile, l'auteur va s'auto flageller) et richissimes sur les bords. Jeans, vestes, chemises, T-shirt, cuir, velours, soie…tout y était passé, même les sous vêtements il n'avait pu les choisir seul :

« -Tiens enfile ça pour voir ! lui avait dit Yaksha en lui tendant un boxer noir avec des flammes rouges

-Eh mais c'est un boxer ! s'était écrié Harry

-Quelle perspicacité très cher…et alors ?

-Je peux les choisir tout seul !

-J'en doute vu ce que tu m'as montré jusqu'à présent, tes goûts sont loin d'être…potables je dirais…Aller met le que je vois comment il te va.

Harry grommela, il n'avait guère envie de se retrouver à moitié nu devant quelqu'un, son vampire sentit cela et il le serra dans ses bras.

-Je ne te ferais jamais de mal petit prince, met toi ça dans le crâne ! Et tant que je serais près de toi je ne laisserais personne te toucher est ce clair ?

-Je sais, je sais c'est juste un réflexe…mais je suis vraiment obligé de les essayer ?

-Bien sûr que non si tu n'en as pas envie je ne te force pas

-Par contre, s'écria une voix féminine, il faut absolument que tu essaies ça ! Je suis persuadée qu'il t'ira à merveille ! »

Shanna tenait un pantalon en lin noir qu'elle plaça résolument entre les mains du gryffondor en souriant de toutes ses dents, puis elle retourna à la chasse aux trésors non sans lui avoir fait un clin d'œil malicieux. Le brun soupira, il était définitivement bien ici. Il eut également le droit à une balade en gondole dans les bras de son vampire, confortablement installé contre son torse puissant, il pu se prélasser et contempler les étoiles pendant que Styx pagayait. Yaksha lui montra les différentes constellations, notamment celles du lion et du serpent, il évita cependant celle d'Orion avec l'étoile Bellatrix.

Ce fut une soirée mémorable. Il pu aussi admirer l'architecture spécifique de la ville mais c'était surtout la présence rassurante de Yaksha qui embellissait le tout. Plus tard l'immortel se permit même d'organiser un bal en son honneur. Lorsque le survivant se contempla dans la glace, il cru rêver : il était vêtu comme un prince elfique avec une chemise argentée, brodée d'arabesques dont le col entrouvert laissait apparaître ses clavicules où reposait au bout d'une chaînette en argent, une feuille veinée d'émeraude.

Par-dessus il portait une tunique verte foncée avec dessiné sur les manches et le bas des serpents. Un pantalon en lin de la même couleur possédait également ses ornements. Des bottes noires avec des boucles en argents terminaient sa tenue, enfin pas tout à fait, une sorte de couronne faite d'entrelacs de cristal et d'argent ornait sa tête. Bref il était à tomber et Yaksha du faire plusieurs aller retour dans la salle de bain, une envie pressant soit disant…

Mais ce dernier n'avait rien à envier : habillé comme un pirate avec une chemise lâche qui ne cachait presque rien de son torse parfait, un pantalon en toile noire qui moulait ses fesses à la perfection, des foulards et des perles un peu partout, sans oublier le chapeau d'où cascadait sa chevelure brune. Lâché ainsi dans une ville il aurait provoqué une hécatombe par crise cardiaque ou noyade dans de la bave. Quant à Shanna, elle avait décidé de jouer les catwoman et Styx, le pharaon. Harry dansa exclusivement avec Yaksha bien qu'il accorda quelques danses à d'autres comme Shanna et il du se résoudre à prêter son vampire aux différents membres du clan, mais dans l'ensemble il n'aurait pas échangé sa place contre n'importe quel billet d'entrée pour le paradis (si tant est qu'il existe).

Ailleurs cependant l'ambiance était beaucoup moins joyeuse, en Angleterre le monde sorcier était en pleine agitation : le Survivant avait disparu ! Et pour renforcer la terreur juste à la suite des meurtres de plusieurs adolescents et de certains membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. La population était en émoi et si l'Elu était mort lui aussi ? Qui pourrait les protéger de la menace noire ? Qui les sauverait ? Avaient ils une chance de s'en sortir ? Tant de questions irrésolues, trop de questions qui paralysaient le pays.

Plus personne n'osait quitter sa maison, les rues et les magasins étaient déserts, le commerce était au plus bas. La situation était devenue catastrophique, d'autant plus que les raids des mangemorts devenaient de plus en plus fréquents et meurtriers. Le Lord venait en personne s'adonner au carnage et sa folie était dévastatrice. De chaque village qu'il attaquait rien de vivant ne ressortait et ses pulsions de haine devenaient incontrôlables lorsqu'il croisait un brun aux yeux verts.

Comme au cinquième raid, les aurors étaient arrivés dix minutes après le début du massacre (on ne pouvait pas appeler ça autrement). Un jeune auror brun aux yeux bleu-vert qui se nommait Gaël, s'était retrouvé face à un mangemort aux yeux rouges sangs, jeune lui aussi. Gaël s'était dit que la victoire serait facile…mauvaise déduction. Quand leurs regards s'étaient mêlés, celui du mangemort avait étincelé et l'auror s'était retrouvé à sa merci en moins d'une minute.

« -Contemple ta mort, siffla le mangemort pendant que l'autre hurlait sous la douleur du doloris qu'il subissait depuis trop longtemps déjà, ne suis-je pas généreux ? Tu as l'immense honneur de pouvoir admirer Lord Voldemort avant de mourir ! »

Et il avait éclaté d'un rire dément. Seulement les autres aurors avaient entendu et l'identité du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été révélée. Le lendemain cela faisait la une de la Gazette. Deux semaines plus tard un autre gros titre faisait la une : une déclaration officielle de guerre. L'Angleterre et de nombreux autres pays comme la France, l'Italie, L'Allemagne ou encore l'Espagne s'étaient alliés pour éradiquer la menace noire. Une armée de milliers de sorciers, sans compter les autres races, allait se battre pour détruire Voldemort le 24 Mars dans la plaine d'Exmoor.

Des milliers ! Des milliers alors que les mangemorts étaient à peine 300 ! Ils ne feraient pas le poids ! Harry tenait le journal dans sa main et toutes couleurs avaient déserté de son visage. Sa disparition avait entraîné cette escalade de violence et da haine, l'étincelle qui avait engendré cette folie et au fur et à mesure une petite chose, si insignifiante, germa dans l'esprit du gryffondor, s'incrusta jusqu'à devenir une sensation dérangeante. Vous savez ce sentiment qui vous ronge de l'intérieur, infecte tous vos sens jusqu'à ce que vous ne puissiez plus penser à autre chose, ce vil poison qu'est le remord.

Petit à petit des idées qu'il n'aurait jamais du avoir firent surfaces, des idées stupides qu'il regretterait sûrement plus tard. Des idées qui envers et contre lui, le feraient courir à sa perte. Mais à ce moment là, le vil poison lui embrumait l'esprit, lui cachait vicieusement la réalité et le Prince des Ténèbres prit la décision, oh combien désolante, de retourner aider ses anciens amants. Alors que son vampire avait tout fait pour l'éloigner de la guerre, il y retournait en courant. Mais peut être qu'il ne serait pas seul cette fois…

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Gégé : Et bien comme tu peux l'admirer voici la suite ! J'ai cédé à vos revendications et donc la voilà ! Tu as donc pu lire les aventures de Yaksha et Harry…et on peut dire qu'ils se sont plutôt pas mal amusés ! Ses 'amis' ont été de vrai boulets c'est sûr mais maintenant ils s'en mordent les doigts, bien fait pour eux ! En tout cas j'espère que cette suite te plait ! Bisous !

Lyly : Merci beaucoup, là voilà ! Bisous !

Nagoya : C'est marrant comme une menace d'arrêt fait apparaître de nouveau revieweure, je devrais le faire plus souvent ! En tout cas je suis contente que tu ais laissé une review, je croise les doigts pour que tu continus ! Sinon ben non finalement je ne m'arrête pas là, cependant pour le trio je ne sais pas encore si je les remet ensembles ! Merci, bisous !

Obscura : Je vois que mon vampire a de plus en plus de fan ! Je crois que je vais lui acheter des gardes du corps si ça continu lol ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et je le suis encore plus quand tu me dis que j'écris bien (C'est un réel compliment pour un auteur !). Merci beaucoup, bisous !

Tif : Ouh la la…Tes reviews sont de plus en plus longues, je vais finir par avoir un manque d'inspiration moi ! lol ! Je plaisante j'adore tes romans ! Bref passons aux choses sérieuses…hum…hum…Tout d'abord je suis contente que tu ailles mieux, ne te sens pas obligée de m'en parler mais si tu veux je suis là. Ensuite le chapitre 26, je ne dirais pas qu'il a réellement oublié, il sait qu'il a été violé mais il n'a plus les images dans la tête, moi je pense que c'est une bonne chose tant qu'il n'oubli pas totalement. Comme tu peux le lire dans ce chapitre, maintenant Sirius s'en mord les doigts d'avoir réagit comme un crétin, j'espère qu'il ruminera bien ses actes ! Chapitre 27, Voldy gentil ? Je ne dirai peut être pas ça, un sursaut d'humanité sûrement ? Et le carnage….mmmmmh ! Moi je me suis régalée et je ne compatie pas du tout ! Enfin chapitre 28, Prétentieux ? Moi je trouvais ça trop mignon que Yaksha lui dise qu'il ferait tout pour son bonheur ! Enfin après c'est mon avis ! Alors, alors pour tes questions je crois que tu as la majorité des réponses ici, même toutes en cherchant bien donc je te laisse chercher ! Voilà merci beaucoup, gros bisous !

Lyz : Pour commencer je suis contente que tu l'adores ! Et comme tu peux le voir je vais faire plus d'un chapitre de fin ! Disons qu'il en reste encore 5 ou6 peut être plus suivant mon inspiration ! En tout cas merci pour ta review, bisous !

Doum doum : J'ai bien peur que je ne fasse pas du tout ce que tu veuilles, Harry va bien retourner auprès de Voldemort et Drago comme le sous entend la fin du chapitre. De plus je ne pense pas faire de Hermione un calice vu que son existence a peu d'importance dans ma fic ! Cependant pour Nérull je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire ! J'espère quand même que la suite te plaira, merci pour ta review, bisous.

**Note: Je vous remercie toutes pour m'avoir laissé autant de reviews pour le chapitre précédent: 33! C'est un record! Merci beaucoup!**


	30. Persuasion

Info : Cette fic est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin.

Couple: HP/DM/LV

Rating : M, certaines scènes peuvent être choquante.

**Note : Ce chapitre contient un petit lime !

* * *

**

**Chapitre 30 : Persuasion**

C'est ainsi qu'un beau matin, un jeune garçon aux yeux verts, légèrement intimidé et pourtant sûr de se décision, entra dans la salle de bain où un certain vampire de notre connaissance prenait sa douche. Certes ce n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour avoir ce genre de discussion (c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire) mais c'était le seul moment où Harry avait trouvé le courage de venir lui parler. Alors autant le faire pendant qu'il s'en sentait la force car après il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus, la crainte de vexer son vampire étant beaucoup trop forte.

« -Yaksha, appela l'intrus, je peux te parler une minute ?

Le buveur de sang tout à son occupation ne l'avait pas entendu entrer et de ce fait il fit un bond spectaculaire, puis se retourna vers l'auteur de sa frayeur.

-Harry qu'est ce que tu fais là ? grogna t'il en essayant tant bien que mal de dissimuler la raideur entre ses jambes, en vain malheureusement.

-Euh…je…je crois que je…euh…repasserais plus tard, balbutia un Harry complètement rouge qui sortit en courant et se réfugia dans la chambre.

Quelques minutes plus tard Yaksha, habillé, le rejoignit.

-Harry je peux savoir ce qui t'a prit de venir me déranger sous la douche ? demanda t'il sévèrement

-Je…je voulais te…parce que…mais…je ne savais…je ne croyais…

-Tu ne croyais pas quoi ?! Que je puisse me masturber sous ma douche ?! Et bien tu croyais mal ! Je suis comme tout le monde à ce niveau là ! D'autant plus que j'ai un imbécile de demi calice étant un véritable appel à la luxure et que je ne peux pas toucher ! Mais le pire c'est que je ne peux même pas me satisfaire avec quelqu'un d'autre car j'ai l'impression de le trahir ! Idée carrément stupide vu qu'on est pas ensemble et qu'il est loin de ressentir la moindre chose pour moi ! Alors maintenant si tu pouvais éviter de revenir lorsque je suis dans la salle de bain ça m'arrangerait parce que sinon je ne serais pas responsable de ce qui arrivera !

Sur ce le vampire quitta la pièce brusquement, apparemment il n'aimait pas être interrompu en plein travail. Harry se laissa tomber sur le sol. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il pourrait le demander à son vampire. Cependant ce n'était pas la raison de son accablement, il n'avait jamais pensé que Yaksha pouvais avoir ce genre de sentiments envers lui, mais il n'était qu'un idiot l'immortel avait fait de lui son calice en prenant en compte son physique, c'était normal après tout ils étaient censés finir l'éternité ensemble donc il n'allait pas se coltiner un laideron. Seulement voilà le gryffondor avait beau avoir comprit cela, c'était bizarre tout de même.

A bien y réfléchir son vampire était beau, incroyablement beau même, il était gentil et prévenant avec lui, il le protégerait envers et contre tout, le comprenait comme personne, alors que demander de plus ? Peut être ses deux amants ? Car il ressentait toujours quelque chose pour eux après tout l'am…les sentiments tout du moins ne se commandent pas. Oh il éprouvait bien un petit quelque chose pour son vampire, il ne pouvait le nier mais c'était moindre par rapport à ce qu'il y avait entre lui, Tom et Drago et malheureusement il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Toutefois cela le minait d'être, bien qu'involontairement, la cause des tourments de Yaksha, il tenait vraiment à lui…Que devait il faire ? Merlin encore et toujours des problèmes ! Il n'avait pas déjà dit qu'il était maudit ? Bon en tout cas s'il devait le convaincre pour ça, il fallait donc qu'il fasse un petit effort.

Il se redirigea vers la salle de bain – non, non il n'avait pas de tendances suicidaires…- . L'immortel était retourné sous la douche et s'évertuait à calmer son petit – gros… - problème de rigidité à bon coup d'eau glacé, les mains à plats sur le mur, la tête basse entre les bras, il ruminait de sombres pensées. Avec toute la discrétion dont il était capable, Harry se déshabilla pour rester en boxer et entre dans la douche. Yaksha n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'un torse se plaqua contre lui avec fermeté, puis une main descendit vers la cause de son problème tandis que l'autre changeait la température de l'eau, ce qui l'empêcha d'émettre la moindre protestation malgré qu'il ait reconnu la personne qui s'était introduite dans son espace et il fallait avouer qu'au fond de lui il n'avait guère envie de le faire s'arrêter.

La main fautive s'enroula autour de son sexe tendu et amorça un mouvement lent et sensuel qui fit gémir sourdement sa victime. Il accéléra petit à petit faisant haleter le vampire, celui-ci recouvra la main de son calice avec la sienne pour bien se rendre compte qu'il ne rêvait pas et cela le fit devenir encore plus dur. Finalement la jouissance l'emporta et il éjacula à grands traits en criant. Profitant de la béatitude post orgasmique de Yaksha, Harry quitta la pièce non sans lui murmurer :

« -Désolé mais je…je ne pourrais pas aller plus loin pour l'instant. »

Et pendant que l'un se remettait, l'autre s'occupait de son propre problème. Merlin il était foutu ! Yaksha la tête posée sur le carrelage froid repensait à ce qu'il s'était déroulé quelques instants plus tôt : ok il avait un peu exagéré en s'acharnant sur le brun, il savait dans quoi il s'engageait en faisant de lui son calice, son cœur ne pourrait lui appartenir tout de suite mais quand il l'avait dérangé alors qu'il se touchait en pensant justement à lui, ses bonnes résolutions avaient volées en éclat.

Cependant il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à la tournure qu'avaient pris les évènements, non qu'il s'en plaigne mais il ne s'y était absolument pas préparé. Et rien qu'en y repensant il se léchait les babines, cela avait été si…hum…il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire, d'avoir sentit sa main sur son sexe, son torse contre son dos et également …son érection fut complètement jouissif. Toutefois il ne devait pas se faire d'illusion se serait tout ce qu'il aurait de son petit prince, il avait sentit à travers leur lien l'immense malaise que celui-ci avait ressentit et sa culpabilité.

Harry était encore trop attaché à ses deux amants, il devait donc attendre qu'ils meurent, ce qui dans la vie d'un vampire n'était pas très long finalement, un demi siècle au grand maximum, lui qui avait plus de 1000 ans. Il se résolu donc à aller effacer tout malentendu, il se rhabilla et se rendit dans la pièce où son protégé s'était réfugié, c'est-à-dire une des chambres d'amis inoccupées. Ce dernier était adossé au mur comme le vampire précédemment. Il s'accroupit devant lui et passa la main dans ses cheveux.

« -Je suis désolé Harry, j'ai laissé mon instinct reprendre le dessus, je ne voulais en aucun cas te forcer, pardonne moi ça n'arrivera plus.

-Laisse tomber Yaksha ce n'est pas comme si je ne l'avais pas fait de mon plein gré, répondit Harry d'une voix lasse

-Oui mais si je ne t'avais pas crié dessus tu ne te serais pas sentis obligé de le faire

-Crois moi je ne l'aurais pas fait si je ne ressentais véritablement rien pour toi.

A cette remarque l'immortel sourit, au moins il avait une place dans son cœur.

-J'ai bien perçut que tu étais mal à l'aise, enfin bon nous n'allons pas épiloguer pour savoir lequel d'entre nous a tort. Alors que voulait tu me demander tout à l'heure ?

-Oh…euh…et bien en fait je voulais savoir si…je…enfin nous pouvions aller aider Tom et Drago lors de la bataille contre le ministère, ils vont être en infériorité numérique, ils vont se faire massacrer si nous ne les aidons pas !

Yaksha lui jeta un regard plein de reproches, il lui avait offert une nouvelle vie, sans guerre, sans problème, à l'abris, une vie heureuse et lui détruisait tout, préférant se replonger dans les ennuis. Il soupira, les sentiments du gryffondor allaient le mener à sa perte, d'un autre côté il savait qu'il ne pourrait le dissuader de s'y rendre, le seule chose qu'il pouvait faire c'était l'aider et faire en sorte qu'il survive.

-Bien le clan et moi-même t'accompagnerons et nous nous battrons à tes côtés, mais je te préviens s'il y a le moindre problème je te ramène ici et ce définitivement, compris ? »

Harry acquiesça et enlaça son vampire en le remerciant.

Les préparatifs du départ s'amorcèrent de façon intense, chacun préparait sa tenue de combat, ses armes, enfin peut être pas tous, un petit paresseux somnolait dans son lit bien que non volontairement, il était encore abrutit par la morsure qu'il avait subit peu de temps auparavant. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il remarqua que ses affaires étaient prêtes aux pieds du lit. Il se hâta de les enfiler (le tout étant en peau de dragon pour qu'il puisse résister à la plupart des attaques) ainsi que plusieurs accessoires dont un range baguette fixée sur son bras droit, deux dagues à glisser dans ses bottes et aussi sa ceinture de potion.

Fin prêt il rejoignit Yaksha et le sorcier les fit transplanner au château de Voldemort, les autres les suivraient un peu plus tard. Devant la porte Harry respira un grand coup pour se donner du courage, il ne savait pas comment allaient réagir ses amants, bien qu'il se doutait qu'il n'allait pas être accueillit les bras ouverts. Le buveur de sang passa une main rassurante dans les cheveux du plus jeune et le poussa à entrer. Aussitôt à l'intérieur une dizaine de baguettes furent pointées sur eux mais aucun sort ne leur fut lancé, les mangemorts reconnurent le Prince des Ténèbres et l'un d'eux quitta le rang, sûrement pour prévenir son maître.

Quelques minutes plus tard (moment s'étant déroulé dans un silence de mort) le mangemort revint suivit de Voldemort et Drago, tout deux arborant un masque de froideur. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux durant quelques instants qui semblèrent une éternité à Harry qui du faire face à ses regards assassins, il déglutit difficilement. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'apprêtait à lancer une réplique acerbe mais Yaksha le devança pour éviter que tout ceci ne finisse dans un bain de sang ou de larmes.

« -Si vous devez en vouloir à quelqu'un ce sera moi, j'ai en quelque sorte kidnappé Harry la dernière fois, mon instinct de vampire ne pouvait plus supporter le mal qu'on lui faisait, le rejet de ses amis fut la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. J'ai voulu lui offrir une vie paisible loin de toutes vos conneries, malheureusement ses sentiments pour vous sont beaucoup plus forts et lorsqu'il a vu cet article dans la gazette, il m'a quasiment supplié de le laisser revenir ici. Ce que je n'ai pu refuser comme vous pouvez le constater, cependant comme je lui ais dit s'il y a le moindre problème, s'il lui arrive quoi que se soit, je le ramène immédiatement de là d'où nous venons. »

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Gégé : Alors le combat n'est pas pour tout de suite, disons qu'il y a des petites problèmes personnels à régler d'abord, ensuite je sais j'ai arrêter ce chapitre juste avant la réaction de Tom mais ne t'en fais pas se sera pour le prochain, par contre j'ai peur que vous deviez attendre un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude car je ne l'ai ni tapé, ni écris ! Désolé ! Sinon pour te répondre, oui je pense que je vais les faire se réconcilier ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, bisous !

Lyly : Je suis contente que ce chapitre te plaise, j'espère que la suite également ! Bisous !

Hermoni : Ma chère j'ai adoré ta review ! Déjà l'entrée en matière ! Il y a peu de compliments qui me touchent mais ceux là je les adore ! Pour te répondre je crois que c'est un peu des deux : esprit complètement dépravé et irrécupérable, et écrivain qui ne peu se défouler autrement que sur papier ou écran dans notre cas ! Et crois moi ce n'est pas dans mes cauchemars que je vais chercher ça ! En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et t'inspire autant Bisous !


	31. Pardon

Info : Cette fic est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin.

Couple: HP/DM/LV

Rating : M, certaines scènes peuvent être choquante.

Note : Désolé pour l'attente, surtout que je ne suis pas particulièrement satisfaite de ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 31 : Pardon**

Finalement Voldemort ravala sa réplique et le silence régna de nouveau pendant quelques instants. Harry se mordit nerveusement la lèvre en attendant le verdict. Le Lord s'approcha de son héritier d'un pas dangereusement lent, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Une fois face à face, le temps sembla se suspendre. Soudain le Seigneur des Ténèbres attrapa violemment la nuque du plus jeune et l'embrassa tout aussi brutalement. Ce n'était pas à proprement parlé un baiser d'amour mais sur le coup Harry n'en avait que faire et répondait avec la même fureur. Quand enfin ils se séparèrent le brun se reçu une gifle magistrale qui fit éclater sa lèvre inférieure et perler du sang, puis il le reprit dans ses bras.

« -Que dois je faire Harry ? murmura le mage noir à son oreille, te torturer pour te faire regretter de nous avoir fais souffrir ou te faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que ma colère soit canalisée ?

Le garçon se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de l'homme.

-Je préfère la deuxième solution, fit il d'un air coquin

Tom grogna mais resserra encore son étreinte. Un petit soupir de soulagement balaya l'assemblée, il semblait que le problème était résolu. Drago s'avança et Voldemort laissa sa place, de nouveau il y eut une confrontation de regards.

-Ne crois pas que je vais t'accueillir les bras ouverts, si tu veux qu'on se remette ensemble il va falloir que tu te fasses pardonner et crois moi je ne vais pas te faciliter la tache. L'excuse comme quoi tu t'es fais kidnapper par ton vampire tu la sers à quelqu'un d'autre, si tu avais vraiment voulu rester tu serais resté, déclara froidement le blond.

Harry baissa piteusement la tête mais Drago la releva aussitôt pour envahir cette bouche avec sa langue dans un baiser vorace.

-Enfin…hum…après ça, fit il hautain avec peut être un peu d'agacement.

Puis il se retourna et partit d'un pas digne. Le Lord le suivit mais avant de quitter la pièce il dit :

-Vos chambres n'ont pas changé de place, il est donc inutile que je vous montre le chemin.

Sans un mot les deux arrivants rejoignirent leurs quartiers. Enfin ils se rendirent dans ceux du plus jeune d'une part car à Venise ils avaient pris l'habitude de dormir ensemble, d'autre part car il était évident que Harry avait besoin de parler. Mais avant toute chose le vampire se pencha sur son calice et lécha le sang qui s'écoulait de la plaie, la guérissant ensuite. Il se redressa un peu à contre cœur et passa un doigt sur l'ancienne meurtrissure.

-Voilà ça va mieux ?

-Hum, baragouina le brun en se réfugiant dans les bras de Yaksha, comment est ce que je vais arriver à me faire pardonner ?

-Je ne sais pas Harry, je ne les connais pas comme toi. Je ne pensais même pas que tu aurais à le faire, ce sont vraiment des têtes de mules si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je leur ferais ravaler leur orgueil.

-Si tu fais ça je n'aurais plus aucune chance

-Et c'est pour cela que je m'abstiens bien que l'envie ne me manque pas. Aller va les rejoindre ce n'est pas en restant avec moi que tu obtiendras ce que tu veux. »

Le vampire se sépara de lui et le poussa vers la porte tout en lui donnant une petite tape sur les fesses. Harry grommela pour la forme mais sortit tout de même. Il partit à la recherche de Drago, il le trouva dans la salle d'entraînement en train de se battre avec hargne à l'épée avec Tom. Ce dernier le vit et s'arrêta tout à coup, s'approcha de lui et lui tendit son arme. Il l'a prit et alla se placer devant le blond.

Celui-ci maugréa mais ne refusa pas le combat, il avait sa fierté tout de même et on ne fuit pas devant l'ennemi. La lutte débuta sur les chapeaux de roues : Drago attaqua le gryffondor comme un forcené, ne lui laissant quasiment pas le temps de se défendre. Il fallut trois entailles, une sur la joue, une autre sur le bras droit et la troisième sur le ventre avant que Harry ne réagisse enfin et réponde avec plus de vigueur. Les coups fusaient implacables, ne laissant aucune place à l'erreur. Alors que la concentration était de mise, Harry s'écria :

«- Que dois je faire ? Dis moi comment je peux me faire pardonner Dray !

Pour la peine il reçut une nouvelle coupure sur la jambe.

-A toi de voir, répondit l'autre avec détachement comme s'il n'était pas concerné

-Je t'en prie indique moi au moins un moyen !

Mais Drago ne pipa mot, continuant à enchaîner les coups.

-Drago s'il te plait ! Je sature moi ! Depuis que je suis né il m'arrive que des merdes et en venant ici ça n'a pas changé ! Alors faut pas m'en vouloir si à la fin je craque ! cria Harry

Le serpentard se contenta de le regarder froidement. Excédé le brun abaissa son épée au moment où son adversaire portait un coup mortel et la lame s'enfonça profondément dans la poitrine du Prince des Ténèbres, juste au dessus du cœur. Harry laissa échapper un cri de douleur, se mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang –encore- pour essayer d'oublier la souffrance. Drago horrifié par ce qu'il venait de faire, resta pétrifié.

-Pour…pourquoi tu…tu n'as pas paré ? bredouilla t'il

Mais seul un hurlement lui répondit : le survivant venait de se retirer l'épée de la poitrine. Vacillant il se dirigea vers la sortie, à l'embrasure il parvint à articuler :

-Finalement Yaksha avait raison, je n'aurais pas du revenir…désolé… »

Ce simple mot remua quelque chose en Drago, il signifiait tant de choses et pas des plus joyeuses. Il sonnait comme une défaite, un abandon, un adieu…Harry était las de se battre pour ne rien obtenir, las d'endurer le pire sans jamais connaître le mieux, peut être même las de vivre…Ce mot était sa fin…Il n'avait plus la force de faire des efforts pour les autres, plus la force pour Tom et Drago. Il ne pouvait se faire pardonner pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait même pas commit alors il renonçait une fois pour toutes, il baissait les bras pour de bon. Mais Drago ne pouvait se résoudre à cet adieu, il ne voulait pas le perdre pour toujours.

Il s'insulta mentalement de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles : il l'aimait bordel ! Il ne pouvait le laisser partir sans rien dire ! Il se sentait vraiment stupide, à vouloir jouer au plus malin il avait réussit à détruire les dernières parcelles d'énergie de l'Elu le laissant vide, comme une poupée brisée. Mais il réparerait son erreur foi de Malefoy, si Harry ne pouvait plus lutter il se battrait à sa place, si Harry ne croyait plus il le ferait pour lui. Ce n'était pas le brun qui devait se faire pardonner mais lui. Pour une fois dans sa vie il pouvait bien mettre sa fierté de côté, l'enjeu en valait largement la peine.

Décidé il sortit de sa rétrospection et chercha l'objet de ses pensées. Celui-ci était parvenu tant bien que mal jusqu'à sa chambre mais en définitive s'était effondré dans l'entrée après avoir miraculeusement réussit à ouvrir la porte. Evidemment son vampire s'était aussitôt occupé de lui, l'installant sur le lit et faisant couler son sang sur la blessure qui se cicatrisa rapidement. Ensuite il le prit dans ses bras et le berça tendrement, récoltant les larmes de son calice au creux de son cou.

Il n'avait pas besoin de mots pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, pas besoin de mots pour comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, pas besoin de mots pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait. Drago entra à son tour dans la pièce, le buveur de sang montra immédiatement les crocs et fit entendre un grondement sourd. Le blond recula instinctivement d'un pas tout en levant les deux mains en signe de paix.

« -Je…je viens m'excuser, chuchota t'il

Yaksha ne dit rien mais continua à le regarder avec animosité.

-Est ce que je peux lui parler ?

Toujours pas de réponse mais l'immortel rétracta ses canines. Il avança lentement jusqu'à se retrouver coller contre le lit puis il s'agenouilla.

-Harry écoute, je m'excuse, j'ai agis comme un sombre crétin, pardonne moi. Quand tu es parti j'ai été anéantit alors à ton retour j'ai voulu que tu souffres autant que moi, mais maintenant je me rends compte que c'était complètement stupide et je le regrette. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je …je t'aime Harry. Je t'en prie ne me laisse pas, je ferais ce que tu voudras… »

L'interpellé se détacha un peu de son vampire et le fixa comme pour chercher une réponse au fin fond de son âme. Le combat intérieur qu'il menait était des plus difficile : devait il ou non accorder une dernière fois sa confiance ? Aurait il la force de supporter une ultime défaite ? Ne serait il pas mieux à Venise avec Yaksha sans plus aucun problèmes à l'horizon ? Aurait il cependant la volonté d'abandonner ceux qu'il aimait ? Ce faisant il était toujours plongé dans les deux ciels orageux de son compagnon qui étaient désespérément suppliant et sincères. La réponse à ses questions lui vint alors aussi claire que de l'eau de roche : il aurait beau faire des tours et des détours il ne pouvait s'éloigner d'eux, c'était bien pour ça qu'il était revenu.

Et il se jeta sur son amant, le faisant tomber à la renverse et l'embrassa passionnément. Devant ce feu, Yaksha cru bon de s'éclipser, autant pour les deux tourtereaux que pour lui, il n'avait guère envie d'assister au spectacle surtout avec ce qu'il ressentait pour son calice. En attendant Drago comptait bien se faire pardonner, lentement il glissa ses mains sous le T-shirt du gryffondor et commença à lui caresser la peau. Harry se lova contre lui.

« -Pas maintenant Dray, lui souffla t'il à l'oreille, serre moi juste contre toi.

Le serpentard comprit le besoin de tendresse de son partenaire et fit ce qu'il voulait c'est-à-dire l'étreindre avec amour. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes ainsi, ils se séparèrent bien qu'ils restèrent proches l'un de l'autre comme s'ils avaient peur de se perdre à nouveau. Drago passa son bras autour de la taille du brun et lui dit :

-On devrait aller voir Tom pour clarifier la situation, histoire qu'il n'y ait plus aucun malentendu, d'accord ? »

Harry acquiesça et ensemble ils recherchèrent le dernier membre de leur trio. Pendant ce temps une certaine personne de notre connaissance s'était rendu devant les grilles en fer forgé du château et attendait l'arrivée de …la cavalerie pourrions nous dire.

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Gégé : Avec tous les compliments que tu me fais je crois que je vais définitivement m'abonner au rouge ! Sinon tu peux voir la réaction de Voldemort et Drago j'espère qu'elles te conviennent ! Pour celle des autres ce sera pour le prochain chapitre ! En tout cas merci beaucoup, tes reviews me font toujours super plaisir ! Bisous !

Lyly : Tu m'en vois ravie comme toujours ! Merci, bisous !

Hermoni : Quatuor ???? Non non non ! Jamais ! Déjà qu'un trio ce n'est pas facile à écrire (surtout pour les lemon). Non en fait Yaksha va attendre que les deux autres meurt c'est tout ! En tout cas j'espère t'emmener encore très loin ma jeune padawan lol ! Merci, gros bisous !

Amaia009 : Oui c'est le retour et ils vont y rester un petit moment ne t'inquiète pas ! Je suis contente qu'il te plaise en tout cas ! Merci pour ta review ! Bisous !

**Note : J'ai une petite question : voulez vous qu'il y ait dans le prochain chapitre un petit lemon ?**


	32. Retrouvailles

Info : Cette fic est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin.

Couple: HP/DM/LV

Rating : M, certaines scènes peuvent être choquante.

**Note : Chapitre plus long que d'habitude avec petit lemon. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**

**Chapitre 32 : Retrouvailles**

Cela faisait déjà trois jours que Harry était revenu au château et l'ambiance était redevenue agréable au sein de celui ici, l'humeur du Seigneur des Ténèbres était de nouveau au beau fixe et cela s'en ressentait. Les trois amants étaient encore une fois inséparables et tout était prétexte à des jeux de caractères quelque peu sexuels. Les retrouvailles étaient comme qui dirait expansives. Notamment lors de l'arrivée du clan de Yaksha. Lorsque la quarantaine de vampires avait atterrit dans le parc, il y avait eu tout d'abord une grande confusion : les mangemorts croyant à une attaque avaient assailli le groupe qui avait aussitôt riposté.

Seule l'intervention de Yaksha et Harry – alertés par le bruit - avait permis d'éviter le massacre. Bien qu'après avoir stoppé la lutte, les deux clans restèrent toujours fébriles et à tout moment ils pouvaient se jeter les uns sur les autres. Le survivant du convaincre Voldemort de la bonne intention des étrangers avant que celui ci ordonne à ses serviteurs de partir. Ensuite le brun pu lui expliquer tranquillement de quoi il retournait :

« -Tom je te présente les membres de la horde de Yaksha, d'ailleurs voici Shanna son bras droit, dit il en désignant une jeune femme à la chevelure rousse qui se penchait en avant mimant une courbette, ils sont là pour nous aider dans la bataille contre le ministère. »

Le mage noir en resta sans voix, d'abord son chaton revenait et en plus il ramenait avec lui l'un des clans de vampires les plus puissants. Il les accueillit avec enthousiasme et les fit loger dans le château qui commençait vraiment à se remplir. Quand ils furent seuls, Tom le remercia comme il se devait.

Il le tira littéralement dans leur chambre, happant Drago au passage qui ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. Tom les jeta sur le lit puis s'approcha d'un pas félin avec une lueur du pure perversité dans les yeux. Il monta sur le lit et se pencha sur Harry, soufflant sur ses lèvres, sa mâchoire, ses oreilles et sa gorge pour le faire frémir, ce qui d'ailleurs réussit très bien. Par légilimancie il informa l'ange à ses côtés sur comment il voulait récompenser son chaton. Ravi d'apporter sa contribution, le blond se mit aussitôt au travail, le déshabillant avec ferveur. Puis comme si Shiva en personne s'était incarné ils se mirent à la caresser, lécher, embrasser de partout, sauf évidemment à l'endroit stratégique.

Le brun complètement passif et soumit à ces attentions était au paradis, ne sachant plus où donner de la tête, il se contentait de gémir. Tom le fit tourner sur le côté et le prépara avec une langueur horriblement excitante. Le serpentard explorait sa bouche avec application entraînant leurs langues dans un ballet frénétique, tandis que ses mains taquinaient ses tétons durcis. Des sons erratiques sortaient sans discontinuité de la bouche du Prince des Ténèbres. Soudain Tom s'enfonça en lui profondément le faisant crier de surprise et de plaisir, doublement décuplé par le fait que Drago venait de le prendre tout entier dans sa bouche, sans aucun préavis. Cri qui devient hurlement quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres se mit à le pilonner brutalement, il rentrait et sortait de lui rapidement pour revenir toujours plus fort, toujours plus loin, frappant sa prostate à chaque coup.

Le blond le suçait avec autant d'acharnement, le pompant vite et vigoureusement. A bout, ne pouvant plus tenir plus longtemps, Harry se répandit dans la bouche de son amant, la brusque pression autour de son membre par la jouissance de son chaton, fit que le Lord le rejoignit rapidement dans l'orgasme. Pendant que Harry se remettait un peu, Tom s'approcha de Drago et entreprit de le soulager à son tour, posant sa main sur le sexe rendu, il entama un rapide mouvement de va et vient, le blond se cambra, cherchant un contact plus intense que l'autre lui accorda volontiers. Après quelques autres impulsions, il explosa dans les mains de son tortionnaire. Tous trois exténués, ils s'allongèrent sur le lit pour se reposer.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ils étaient à présent dans la salle à manger et déjeunaient avec entrain, enfin surtout Harry qui dévorait littéralement tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, à cause de sa fonction de calice il devait régénérer son sang.

« -Au fait Harry, fit remarquer le Lord, que comptes tu faire pour tes amis et tom parrain ? Je ne leur ais rien fais, ils sont juste enfermés dans les cachots. Dois je les faire torturer, tuer…libérer ?

Le jeune homme se renfrogna aussitôt.

-Hum…je ne sais pas vraiment, je crois que…je vais d'abord aller les voir et puis j'aviserais en fonction de…ce qui se passera.

-Tu veux aller les voir après ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? s'étonna Drago

-Ouais je sais je cherche les emmerdes, Yaksha me le dit assez souvent mais je ne peux pas les condamner comme ça, après tout ils étaient ma famille il n'y pas si longtemps, je vais leur laisser une seconde chance, si vraiment ils me rejettent et bien…enfin voilà.

-Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne ? proposa Tom, comme ça ils sauront à quoi s'en tenir, il n'est pas question qu'ils tentent de nous séparer une fois m'a suffit. Le premier qui essaie comprendra la signification profonde du mot douleur.

L'attitude du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait radicalement changé lorsqu'il avait prononcé ces mots, ses yeux rouges étincelaient de colère, les traits des son visage s'étaient durcis considérablement et Harry ne doutait pas de la véracité de ses dires. Après s'être entièrement restaurés, ils se rendirent donc aux cachots tous les trois – Yaksha faisant quelques mises au point avec ses semblables - . Une fois dans les sous sols le brun ralentit un peu, avançant presque à reculons. Drago du le pousser jusqu'à la cellule désirée. A l'intérieur Harry pu voir entassé une dizaine de personne dans cet espace exiguë.

-Harry ! s'écria Hermione d'une voix rauque

Tous les autres se tournèrent alors vers lui. Sirius se précipita vers la grille et déclara :

-Harry, Harry je suis tellement désolé, je me suis comporté comme le dernier des imbéciles, je ne suis même plus digne d'être ton parrain. J'ai vraiment honte de moi si tu savais !

L'animagus tomba à genoux et se prit la tête entre les mains, les mouvements de ses épaules indiquaient qu'il pleurait. Vaincu par son trop grand cœur, Harry s'agenouilla devant le grille et prit son parrain dans ses bras, du moins comme il le pouvait à travers les barreaux.

-Pleure pas Siri, pleure pas je comprend.

-Tu…tu me pardonnes ?

-Je ne sais pas, ça m'a fait beaucoup de mal mais je peux essayer. Est ce qu'au moins tu es prêt à accepter ce que je suis devenu ?

-Je dois t'avouer que c'est assez dur à digérer surtout après tout ce que j'ai vécu mais tu es ma seule famille et je tiens trop à toi pour laisser quelques chose se mettre entre nous. Alors tant que tu es heureux moi ça me va. Ne me demande simplement pas d'aller les serrer dans mes bras !

-Non t'inquiète ça, ça m'est réservé, dit Harry en souriant puis il regarda les autres avec appréhension, et vous ? Quelle est votre opinion sur la situation ?

-Tu connais notre avis Harry, on est avec toi contre les ordures du ministère qui ont assassiné mon petit Ronald, peu importa avec qui tu sors, c'est ta vie pas la notre, si tu nous assures que nous ne risquons rien en restant ici je ne vois pas pourquoi on changerait d'idée. Tu es comme notre fils Harry et une famille n'abandonne pas l'un de ses membres, déclara Mrs Weasley

Emu, Harry tourna son regard sur le reste des prisonniers en évitant de trop rougir.

-Comment as tu pu croire un seul instant qu'on te tournerait le dos à cause d'une broutille pareille ? C'est toi qui nous a jugé avant de connaître notre réponse, tu es partis avant qu'on est pu réagir. Evidemment nous avons été étonné mais c'est normal non ? C'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit son meilleur ami anéantir des membres de l'Ordre et qu'on apprend qu'il sort avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Drago Malefoy ! Oui j'avoue qu'il nous a fallu un peu de temps pour l'accepter, mais de là à renier notre amitié il y a un gigantesque gouffre ! s'exclama Hermione

-Je crois que question démonstration on ne peut pas faire mieux, Hermione a tout dit, nous ne sommes pas contre toi Harry, approuva Remus et Tonks hocha la tête pour confirmer.

Harry jeta un regard emplit d'espoir à Tom qui ouvrit la grille du cachot. Néanmoins il préféra les avertir :

-Je ne sais si vous mentez pour simplement sortir de là ou si vous dites la vérité mais sachez que si vous faites le moindre tort à Harry ou quiconque dans ce château, vous reviendrez ici et pas dans le même état.

Tous acquiescèrent, c'était à prévoir. Le survivant entra alors dans la cellule et ainsi commencèrent les retrouvailles, le brun passa de bras en bras, les embrassant, les serrant contre lui, recouvrant peu à peu sa joie de vivre, enfin il se sentait entier, il avait retrouvé son âme et son cœur, sa famille et ses amours, enfin il était pleinement heureux. Tom et Drago s'étaient mis quelque peu en retrait, admirant le spectacle avec un léger air de mépris, ce trop plein de sentiments n'étaient pas leur tasse de thé. Pour mettre fin à ces simagrées le Lord prit la parole :

-Bon puisque que ceci est réglé, tu peux les conduire dans les chambres inoccupées du troisième étage de l'aile sud Harry. Cependant avant j'aimerais savoir si je peux compter sur vous pour la bataille ou si je dois nourrir des bouches inutiles.

Cette tirade ne plu guère aux ex prisonniers qui se renfrognèrent, évidemment se faire traiter de chose négligeable n'était pas forcément agréable. Harry lança un regard de reproche à son amant du genre : 'merci de tout gâcher, tu ne pouvais pas attendre ?'. Tom répondit d'un sourire goguenard et reporta son attention sur les autres.

-Alors ?

Ils se concertèrent quelques minutes ensemble pour se mettre d'accord sur la marche à suivre. Devaient ils rester neutre dans cette guerre où ils n'avaient plus aucun repère ou suivre le gryffondor ? Si désormais le brun était du côté des ténèbres ce n'était pas sans raison. Rémus prit la parole pour les autres :

-A vrai dire cela ne nous dérange pas de prendre part à l'affrontement vu que nous y sommes préparés, mais nous aimerions bien savoir vos véritables motivations avant d prendre uns quelconque décision et dans le cas où nous nous joindrions à vous, il est quand même hors de question que vous nous marquiez comme du vulgaire bétail. Nous n'avons pas quittés un tyran pour un autre. Nous voulons seulement un monde juste où nous puissions vivre en paix.

-Mes motivations sont simples : je veux renverser le gouvernement pour assurer la suprématie des sorciers par rapports aux moldus, qu'ils soient au courant de notre existence et se soumettent à nos ordres. Que les sangs purs et éventuellement les sangs mêlés aient une place privilégiée. Que la magie noire soit rétablie ainsi que d'autres enseignements perdus. Quant à la marque je vais y réfléchir.

-Et pour les nés de moldus, que comptez vous faire ? demanda timidement Hermione

-Je les considère toujours comme inférieur, ils devront faire leur preuve pour avoir plus de considération.

-Mais c'est injuste nous…

Cependant le regard que lui lança le mage noir la dissuada de continuer sa phrase.

-A qui crois tu parler Sang de Bourbe ? Je suis Lord Voldemort pas l'assistante sociale alors n'espère pas avoir la moindre importance à mes yeux et après ce que vous avez fait à Harry, je n'ai plus aucune estime pour n'importe lequel d'entre vous. Si vous êtes encore en vie ce n'est sûrement pas grâce à moi.

La jeune fille s'était rapetissée au fil des paroles assassines du Lord. Harry posa une main réprobatrice sur le bras de son compagnon.

-Ca ira maintenant Tom, tu peux nous laisser, je vous rejoindrais dès que possible.

Ce dernier renifla d'un air méprisant et se détourna d'eux avec la dignité qui le caractérisait. Drago serra de façon possessive son petit lion contre lui, l'embrassa et accompagna le descendant de Serpentard.

-Bien…euh…alors suivez moi je vais vous conduire à vos chambres, dit Harry un peu embarrassé, à propos je vous conseille de ne pas vous promener négligemment dans le château ou du moins pas tout seul, le temps que les mangemorts soient au courant et se fassent à votre présence en dehors des cachots.

-Nous ne sommes pas franchement les bienvenu n'est ce pas ? fit remarquer Hermione

-Je ne dirais pas ça, moi aussi j'ai eu du mal à me faire accepter au début, il faut les comprendre ils ne peuvent pas nous aire confiance d'un seul coup surtout en étant ennemis depuis si longtemps.

-Compréhensible en effet. Mais que se passera t'il si nous rencontrons Bellatrix ou Queudver ? Tu penses bien que je ne les porte pas dans mon cœur, répliqua Sirius, acerbe

-Oh il n'y aura pas de problèmes avec eux, Tom prend bien garde à les éloigner de moi, il sait pertinemment que si j'en vois un je vais faire comme la dernière fois et il n'a pas envie de perdre des serviteurs avant l'attaque.

-Tu entends quoi par : 'comme la dernière fois' ? demanda Fred intéressé

-Oh et bien j'ai faillis la tuer à coup de doloris. Mais de toute façon il n'est pas dit qu'ils survivront à la conflit, répondit il sournoisement

-Je m'en assurerais, garantit Sirius »

Finalement ils arrivèrent dans l'aile sud et les nouveaux pensionnèrent s'installèrent.

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Gégé : Et bien voilà la réconciliation des tourtereaux, j'espère que le lemon te plait ! ET en prime tu as le droit aux réactions de Sirius, Rémus et tous les autres ! Je pense qu'elle est comme vous l'attendiez tous ! Plein de remords et d'excuses…Bref tout pour que notre petit Harry soit content ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, gros bisous !

Lyly : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir ! Bisous !

Hermoni : Ah ma jeune padawan je ne cesse jamais de rêver ! Mais pourquoi Tom te déplait ? Qu'est ce qu'il a fait le pauvre ? J'aurai pensé au contraire que c'était Drago qui vous aurait énervé ! Enfin…oui clarifier la situation c'est bien pour remettre le trio en route et non je ne vais pas le transformer en duo, à l'origine je les ais imaginé tout les trois et je le maintient dans cette fic ! Mais dans mon autre ils sont que tous les deux si ça t'intéresse ! Voilà j'espère que ce PETIT lemon te convient ! Bisous !

Amaia009 : Comme tu peux le voir j'ai bien mis le lemon, mais il ne fait pas tout le chapitre, au contraire celui-ci est plus long que d'habitude ! Pour Yaksha je ne dirais pas qu'il souffre, juste un peu gêner voilà tout, il est assez sage pour ne pas être jaloux et assez patient pour attendre quelques années ! Sinon pour Nérull, non je ne crois pas qu'il va revenir, du moins je vais faire en sorte pour que ce ne soit pas le cas - ! Merci pour ta review, bisous !

Néphéria : Oki j'ai prit note, en tout cas le voilà, j'espère qu'il est à ton goût ! Bisous !

Khisanth : Tient tient tient, c'est bizarre que tu répondes oui…lol ! Non ben t'inquiètes pas c'est pas grave si tu ne me fais pas une review philosophique, déjà tu en mets une c'est super ! En tout cas j'espère que tu t'es bien reposée et que ce chapitre te plaire ! Merci à toi, bisous !

Fée clo : Bon je vais répondre à tous tes commentaires ici ok ? Alors…bon bne déjà merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te re plaise ! lol ! Ensuite chapitre 23 : Oui le lemon n'est pas si terrible, c'était surtout pour pierre que je l'ai supprimé ! Chapitre 28 : Une autre fic ? Ah bon ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu dis ça en fait. Chapitre 29 : ben oui c'est la même je n'ai pas changé en cour de route… En tout cas l'affrontement est pour bientôt ! Chapitre 30 : …..no comment arrête tu vas finir comme Pierre (et ce n'est pas une référence en matière de blague…), non ben je suis contente qu'elle te plaise autant ! Chapitre 31 : C'est totalement faux, je ne suis pas venu sur ce site uniquement pour les lemons mais pour que mes histoires soient lu par un petit peu plus de monde que 1 personne ! Enfin merci quand même pour le compliment d'avant ! Bisous !


	33. Derniers préparatifs

Info : Cette fic est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin.

Couple: HP/DM/LV

Rating : M, certaines scènes peuvent être choquante.

**Note : Chapitre avec un tout petit lime à la fin.

* * *

**

**Chapitre 33 : Derniers préparatifs**

Les Weasley, Sirius, Rémus et Tonks s'étaient donc établis définitivement au château et sans être devenu les meilleurs amis du monde avec les mangemorts, ils supportaient la présence des uns et des autres. Voldemort avait accepté de ne pas leur tatouer la marque des ténèbres –sous l'insistance accrue de Harry – elle avait toutefois été remplacée par un bracelet la représentant que seuls le Lord, Drago et Harry pouvaient enlever. Le fait que le survivant avait la possibilité de les ouvrir avait joué dans leur accord à les porter.

La date fatidique approchait à grands pas, plus que deux jours avant de sceller le destin du monde et le leur également. Harry et Drago subissaient un entraînement intensif de la part du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de Yaksha. De l'un ils apprenaient les sorts de magie noire les plus anciens et les plus puissants ainsi que les bases de la magie élémentaire. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Harry avait beaucoup plus de facilité avec le feu et Drago avec l'eau, plus précisément la glace. Quant à Tom c'était la foudre. Il leur avait montré comment il pouvait générer des éclairs, ce qui était plutôt impressionnant surtout quand on se trouvait dans une pièce fermée. Les deux garçons ne préféraient pas imaginer ce que ça donnerait lorsqu'il serait en colère.

Eux n'arrivaient à former que quelques flammèches pour l'un ou des plaques de verglas pour l'autre. Ce n'était guère encourageant mais Voldemort ne leur laissait pas le choix. Le vampire leur inculquait le combat à mains nues au cas où ils perdraient leurs baguettes. Le brun avait plus de mal dans cette discipline étant assez frêle, Drago avait quasiment toujours le dessus lorsqu'ils se battaient ensemble ce qui à force le démoralisait passablement. Mais Yaksha le rassura en lui garantissant que de toute façon il serait là pour le protéger. Il était hors de question qu'il le quitte ne serait ce qu'une demi seconde, s'il était venu c'était pour lui et pas pour autre chose.

Les autres jeunes, c'est-à-dire : Hermione, Ginny, Fred et George, étaient coachés par les membres restant de l'Ordre et Harry avait demandé à Shanna et Nérée de les aider. Dans l'après midi de la veille du jour J, alors qu'Harry échouait une nouvelle fois à faire apparaître un simple petit feu de camp, Voldemort exaspéré se mit en rogne contre lui :

« -Pour la millième fois Harry concentre toi bon sang ! Est ce trop compliqué pour toi d'ouvrir tes flux magiques et de les mettre en contact avec le souffre que contient l'air ? C'est comme un _incendio _par Merlin ! Avec d'autres composantes certes mais c'est le même principe ! Est ce que pour une fois tu peux réussir quelque chose ou faut il qu'on fasse tout à ta place ? Tu es le Prince des Ténèbres ou un incapable ? Parce que si tu continus à être aussi mauvais il n'y a aucune raison pour que je fasse de toi mon héritier ! Je ne veux pas d'un cracmol dans mon entourage !

Harry vit rouge.

-Alors finalement c'est uniquement pour ça hein? La seule chose qui t'intéresse ce sont mes pouvoirs ! Et mon cul à la rigueur lorsque tu as envie de te soulager ! Toutes ces belles paroles comme quoi tu tenais à moi c'étaient des mensonges, encore et toujours ! Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule ! Tu es un beau connard Tom !

Au fur et à mesure qu'il crachait ces mots, des nimbées de flammes s'échappaient de son corps et bientôt un véritable incendie éclata dans la pièce. Le feu montait sur les murs et le plafond, réduisant à l'état de cendre tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage, il engloutissait même le Prince des Ténèbres, léchant sa chair sans pour autant lui faire la moindre brûlure.

-Je me suis mis mes amis à dos pour toi !…Je suis revenu de Venise pour toi !…Je t'ai donné mon innocence !…Et toi tu t'es servis de moi !…Tu m'as mentis !…Tu m'as manipulé !…

Chaque fin de phrases était ponctuée par une explosion qui faisait redoubler l'intensité des flammes. Petit à petit Tom et Drago s'étaient reculés et se trouvaient dorénavant près de la porte mais d'un geste de la main le mage la condamna. Le blond le regarda éberlué, Tom avait des tendances suicidaires ou quoi ? Mais ce n'était pas son cas et il voulait sortir de cet enfer. Cependant ce dernier le fixa calmement :

-As tu envie de mourir brûlé vif ?

-Bien sûr que non ! cria Drago, débloque cette porte par Merlin !

-Dans ce cas je te conseil vivement de te servir de ton pouvoir élémentaire, tu es l'eau, lui le feu, tu anéantiras facilement les flammes.

-Mais je suis à peine capable de faire apparaître quelques cristaux, plaida le serpentard qui commençait à avoir un peu trop chaud à son goût

-Et bien avec un peu de chance tu t'asphyxieras avant de brûler mais je peux t'assurer que je n'ouvrirai pas cette porte. »

Drago était complètement paniqué, à quoi jouait son compagnon ? Il était trop jeune pour mourir et déjà il sentait ses poumons picotés. En désespoir de cause il libéra sa magie pour qu'elle se mêle à l'eau se trouvant dans l'atmosphère, on pu alors voir, dégoulinant le long des murs, des gouttes d'eau qui devinrent peu à peu des torrents éteignant le brasier sur leur passage. A leurs pieds se forma un petit lac dont les vaguelettes allèrent s'échouer aux pieds du gryffondor et de la fumée se forma.

Harry tenta de repousser cet élément contraire mais ses flammes mourraient inlassablement au contact de l'eau. Forçant une dernière fois, Drago fit déferler une vraie tempête, éteignant totalement l'incendie qui entourait le brun et celui ci se retrouva trempé de haut en bas. Tom posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond en signe de fierté puis se posta devant son Prince des Ténèbres qui le regarda avec toute la haine dont il était capable.

«- Digne gryffondor, lui dit il d'un ton légèrement moqueur, qui ne contrôle pas ses émotions et agit sans réfléchir. Tu as si peu confiance en moi pour croire que je pensais ce que je disais ? Enfin c'était pour te faire réagir et ça a bien marché. Mais ne t'inquiète pas ce n'était pas vrai.

Harry était prit d'un léger doute, ce qu'il avait dit était tout à fait plausible. Voldemort ressentit sa gêne et lui ouvrit son esprit pour lui permettre de chasser ses incertitudes. Soulagé le survivant se laissa aller contre son amant tout en tapant faiblement sa poitrine de ses poings.

-Je comprends pourquoi tu as fait ça mais ce n'est pas la meilleur façon de me protéger et tu n'as pas intérêt de recommencer parce que la prochaine fois je pourrai très bien le prendre au sérieux et je te jure que tu le regretteras.

-Vaines menaces chaton, crois tu vraiment pouvoir me battre ? susurra Tom en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille

-Bien sûr !

Pendant ce temps Drago s'était invité aux réconciliations en enlaçant son lionceau par derrière, le serrant peut être un peu trop, histoire de décompresser.

-Présomptueux petit chat, reprit le mage noir, bien au moins tu peux utiliser pleinement ton pouvoir maintenant, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire : te mettre en colère !

-Tu n'auras qu'à penser à Scrimgeour et Dumbledore et à ce qu'ils t'ont fait, compléta Drago

-Toi aussi tu y es arrivé Dray, constata Harry en penchant sa tête en arrière pour la poser sur l'épaule de ce dernier

-La peur de mourir carbonisé peut faire de grandes choses tu sais.

Tous trois rirent doucement. Yaksha survint à ce moment là en ouvrant brutalement la porte.

-Que se passe t'il encore ? s'écria t'il exaspéré

-Plus rien, c'est fini maintenant, je vais bien mais tu arrives un peu tard, se moqua son calice

Le vampire le regarda comme s'il allait péter un câble.

-J'étais en plein combat avec Shanna quand j'ai ressentit toute ta colère, cela m'a valu un encastrement dans un mur de granite à cause de mon inattention, le temps que je me dégage du mur, que je me remette et que je parcours tout le château tu étais déjà en train de te faire peloter par ces deux obsédés. Alors tu excuseras ce retard 'impardonnable' n'est ce pas ?

-Désolé, s'excusa un Harry tout penaud qui se libéra des bras de ses amants pour ce blottir dans ceux de Yaksha, il savait que celui ci avait besoin de sentir qu'il n'avait réellement rien. Voldemort grogna mais ne dit rien de plus, ce n'était certainement pas le moment de faire une scène surtout à la suite du coup foireux qu'il avait joué à son chaton.

-Tu ne t'es pas fait trop mal ? s'inquiéta le petit brun

-Evidemment que non mais on ne se remet pas d'une rencontre particulièrement violente avec un mur en un clin d'œil, surtout quand celui ci provient de cette chère Shanna. Bon puisque ceci est réglé et que je suis ici, autant en profiter pour continuer votre entraînement d'art martial !

-Oh non ! rouspétèrent les deux garçons, on est fatigué !

-Pas de discussion, trancha le vampire, en place et plus vite que ça, vous vous reposerez ce soir !

Leurs protestations furent dérisoires et ils durent se soumettre à la volonté du buveur de sang. Le soir ne fut cependant pas aussi reposant que prévu. Tout d'abord il y eu une grande réunion pour préparer l'attaque du lendemain et la stratégie à adopter. Ensuite il du aider Rogue à préparer divers potions de guérison, de force, de chance ou encore de protection. Ci fait il pu renouveler son propre stock. Finalement lorsqu'il rejoignit enfin sa chambre, croyant pouvoir se reposer, Yaksha apparu comme une fleur réclamant sa dose d'hémoglobine. Le brun rechigna un peu, l'autre l'avait déjà mordu la veille, toutefois l'immortel entreprit de le faire changer d'avis :

-Harry s'il te plait, susurra t'il en le frôlant langoureusement, j'ai tellement envie de goûter ton sang une dernière fois avant d'aller me battre !

-Je ne vais pas être en forme après

-Mais non tu as le temps de récupérer d'ici demain après midi.

Le vampire accentua sa demande en grignotant la nuque de son calice et en caressant son torse

-Tu ne le regretteras pas, lui promit il en descendant sa main dangereusement bas. Harry hoqueta et céda, de toute manière ce n'était pas comme s'il avait opposé une farouche résistance.

-D'accord, d'accord, vas y, dépêche toi !"

Yaksha obéit avec enthousiasme et plongea profondément ses canines dans la carotide palpitante de son petit prince. Ce dernier gémit avec volupté, son vampire n'avait pas mentit, il s'y prenait avec beaucoup plus d'ardeur que d'habitude et renforçait son état par des caresses traîtreusement onctueuses. Subjugué Harry ondulait contre lui de façon un peu trop tentatrice, si bien qu'ils finirent par jouir tous les deux sous l'intensité de l'acte.

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Gégé : La bataille finale sera pour le prochain chapitre, en attendant voici un avant goût de ce qui vous attend ! Au passage je voudrais te préciser qu'il ne pourra pas réellement se venger de Dumbledore vu qu'il est bel et bien mort mais il pourra cependant s'acharner sur Scrimgeour ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, bisous !

Lyly : ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes toujours autant, bisous !

Hermoni : Mes rêves tourmentés…ah si tu savais… Non en effet ce n'est pas le principal de l'histoire et oui tu as raison la bataille approche à grands pas, d'ailleurs elle sera pour le chapitre 34 que je suis entrain d'écrire ! J'espère que ce chapitre là te plaira également, j'ai été un peu sadique avec Harry alors se devrait être le cas ! Bisous ma jeune padawan !

Néphéria : Ravie que ça te plaise toujours, bisous !

Fée clo : Pitoyable c'est le mot juste…mais bon ça arrive même aux meilleurs d'entre nous ! Sinon oui tu as complètement raison, Voldemort aurait très bien pu pratiquer la légilimencie c'est juste que je n'y est tout simplement pas pensé ! Je m'en excuse humblement ! lol ! Bref merci beaucoup et voilà la suite !!!! Bisous !


	34. Destin

Info : Cette fic est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin.

Couple: HP/DM/LV

Rating : M, certaines scènes peuvent être choquante.

**Note : Apparemment le dernier chapitre ne vous pas spécialement plu, j'espère que celui là vous satisfera un peu plus, surtout qu'il est bien plus long que les autres ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**

**Chapitre 34 : Destin**

Le jour J était enfin arrivé, on s'occupait des derniers petits préparatifs, les détails les plus insignifiants étaient vérifiés plusieurs fois, chacun arrangeait l'autre, bref on se serait cru dans une fourmilière avec ces va et vient incessant. A la suite de son petit écart de la veille, Harry ne s'était pas réveillé si fatigué que ça et la potion énergisante qu'il avait prit lui avait donné un peps d'enfer, il se sentait en pleine forme, prêt à dérouiller tous les imbéciles qui se mettraient en travers de sa route. Il revêtit la tenue que Yaksha avait fait confectionner pour lui lorsqu'ils étaient encore à Venise, c'est-à-dire son habit en peau de dragon. Il arrangea tous ses accessoires et rejoignit son groupe, chacun ayant un rôle spécifique durant la bataille.

A l'heure prévue chaque groupement fit ce qu'il avait à faire. A 16h la plaine d'Exmoor auparavant vide, se retrouva envahit de deux immenses armées. Celle de Voldemort à l'ouest, celle des nations coalisées à l'est, les soldats du ministère semblaient surexcités, leur supériorité numérique ayant éventuellement une certaine implication dans cet état de fait. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'en fut pas le moins du monde intimidé, au contraire un fin sourire sardonique jouait sur ses lèvres. Il était posté au devant de ses troupes droit et fier, sa prestance naturelle et sa beauté le rendant encore plus imposant. A sa droite se trouvait Drago qui ne dénotait pas du tout, son élégance et son air hautain faisant de lui l'égal du mage noir.

Derrière eux attendaient, avec une froide détermination, les mangemorts, leur attitude contrastant avec celle de l'autre armée, une atmosphère dangereuse planait au dessus d'eux. Au devant des hommes du ministère se tenaient bien évidemment Scrimgeour mais également les dirigeants des pays alliés. Eux pourtant s'avéraient beaucoup moins impressionnant que Voldemort malgré les airs supérieurs de ceux qui croient déjà à leur victoire qu'ils affichaient.

« -Renoncez, ordonna Scrimgeour sa voix amplifiée par sonorus, capitulez ou vous mourrez tous, nous sommes beaucoup plus nombreux que vous, vous n'avez aucune chance ! Rendez vous cela évitera des pertes inutiles, je suis sûr que vous avez enrôlé de force la moitié de vos effectifs et vous les conduisez à la mort ! Je promet à tous ceux qui se soumettront un procès en bonne et due forme !

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres éclata d'un rire sinistre qui les fit tous trembler.

-Si tu es si certain de gagner Scrimgeour pourquoi veux tu à tout prix que je me rende ? Pour éviter ces morts…ou seulement la tienne ? Tu pues la peur à des kilomètres ! Trêve de plaisanteries je commence déjà à m'ennuyer ! Nous sommes venus pour nous battre alors allons y j'ai une furieuse envie de sang, ricana t'il vicieusement »

Et le destin du monde se mit en marche. Les deux armées s'ébranlèrent l'une vers l'autre, marchant vers leur victoire…ou leur trépas, allant à l'encontre d'une mort certaine pour leurs idéaux, leur liberté…ou pour concrétiser les rêves égoïstes de fous. Quelques mètres à peine les séparaient encore, lorsque soudain une dizaine d'individus apparurent au beau milieu de la plus grande d'entre elles. Immédiatement ils reconnurent le survivant et un sentiment d'invincibilité les envahit. Leur Elu était accompagné d'un homme brun, séduisant, d'une jeune fille aux cheveux ébouriffés et une autre aux cheveux roses, de deux hommes aux regards espiègles, l'un brun, l'autre châtain et d'une troupe de rouquins guère difficile à identifier.

'Ca y est, se dirent ils, Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom a définitivement perdu, nous allons le réduire en miettes !'

Et apparemment leur Sauveur était du même avis vu qu'il souriait de toutes ses dents. Ils se mirent à hurler comme des bêtes enragées pour montrer leur joie malsaine et parmi ces cris de guerre il en fut un qui surpassa tous les autres, un hurlement si déchirant, un hurlement à vous faire frissonner des pieds à la tête, un hurlement de douleur telle qu'il éteignit toutes les clameurs des alentours. Tous se tournèrent vers la source et là le sentiment de puissance qui les avait étreint tout à l'heure se mua instantanément en une peur insidieuse car devant eux leur Sauveur, leur Elu venait d'assassiner un jeune auror dans la plus horrible des souffrances.

Ce fut comme un signal ; l'armée de Voldemort attaqua les premiers rangs encore sous le choc, faisant une vingtaine de morts d'un seul coup sans que personne ne fasse le moindre geste de défense. Finalement ils se ressaisirent tout de même et entamèrent la riposte – c'était ça ou mourir au choix -. Pendant que la majeure partie s'occupait de Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom, l'autre s'escrimait contre les traîtres car bien que peu nombreux, leur résistance était surprenante voire inquiétante. Les sorts du survivant étaient prompts, précis et dévastateurs, la force des sorciers qui l'accompagnaient n'étant pas beaucoup plus faible et c'était sans compter sur l'étrange homme aux yeux de saphirs qui se déplaçait à une vitesse incroyable parmi les rangs ennemis et brisait les nuques à tour de bras, moyen rapide et efficace.

Néanmoins malgré leur supériorité physique, leur nombre faisait défaut et bien vite ils se retrouvèrent en difficulté. Les combattants de Scrimgeour étaient petit à petit arrivés à les séparer, diviser pour mieux régner tel était l'adage et il allait très bientôt se confirmer. Sirius et Rémus, en fidèles maraudeurs, étaient dos à dos et pivotaient l'un autour de l'autre. Une cible statique était une cible facile et ils comptaient leur donner du fil à retordre, un maraudeur ne s'élimine pas aussi facilement.

« -Rém', fit Sirius d'une fausse voix anxieuse, tu crois qu'ils vont être assez pour nous blesser ?

-Arrête de dire des bêtises Sirius et concentre toi un peu, après ils vont croire que tu ne t'intéresses pas à eux et ça va nous les rendre hargneux !

-Désolé Rém' mais c'est que je m'ennuis moi !

-Et bien tu n'as qu'à prendre sur toi, tu es un grand garçon tu peux bien attendre cinq minutes !

-Mais euh t'es pas marrant Rémus !

-Et toi tu n'es qu'un gamin. Prend ton mal en patience ! »

L'animagus se mit à bouder et continua vaguement à se défendre. Le loup soupira, à croire que pendant ces 12 ans de prison le cerveau de son ami avait régressé. Sans plus se préoccuper de lui il retourna dans la mêlée. Les autres un à un se firent également encercler, l'étau se resserrant autour d'eux si bien qu'ils n'avaient presque plus d'espace pour bouger. Sur le front la lutte était intense, les combats sans pitié, sans arrêt on entendait des hurlements de douleurs. Malgré tout l'armée du Seigneur des Ténèbres reculait petit à petit sous les assauts violents des forces alliées, leur nombre étant tel qu'on avait beau les tuer, il en revenait toujours plus. Le Lord semblait fulminer, il lançait des ordres de ci de là mais toutes ses tentatives se faisaient avorter.

Scrimgeour exultait, leur triomphe était certain, ils étaient en train de massacrer cette pauvre rébellion, la soit disante renommée de Voldemort était surfaite et bientôt tous l'encenseraient, rien que lui puisque par un heureux hasard cet idiot de Potter avait changé de camp. Il entendait déjà les clameurs d'adoration que la communauté sorcière lui lancerait, il voyait parfaitement l'ordre de Merlin première classe qu'on lui tendrait et le poste permanent de ministre qu'il obtiendrait ainsi qu'un tas d'autres privilèges. Aboyant des consignes, il ordonna à ses hommes qui ne s'occupaient pas des traîtres, d'amplifier encore l'attaque et de les encercler eux aussi afin de leur couper toute retraite, surtout que deux jours avant la confrontation, il avait installé des pièges anti-transplannage qu'il avait activé quand la bataille avait débuté ; désormais personne ne pouvait quitter la plaine sauf évidemment lui et quelques autres hauts dignitaires qui possédaient des portoloins en cas de problèmes, mais c'était loin d'être le cas.

Environ cinq minutes plus tard comme il l'avait prévu, les soldats des ténèbres furent modelés selon sa volonté, c'est-à-dire cernés par petits groupes. Ah qu'il la savourait sa future réussite ! Soudain apparut tout autour de sa propre armée des rangs d'hommes et de femmes aux physiques surnaturels, une aura de mort et une odeur de sang flottèrent aussitôt dans l'air. Le signal fut donné pour l'armée de Voldemort, chaque groupuscule qui paraissaient en difficulté quelques instants plus tôt furent tout à coup pleins de vie comme si des démons avaient prit possession de leurs corps. Les sorts qui auparavant s'échouaient lamentablement sur les boucliers, les brisaient désormais, l'armée se reconstitua rapidement en une seule unité et ce fut l'escadron allié qui se retrouva entouré, d'une part par le mage noir et ses mangemorts, d'autre part par la troupe étrange et celle de Potter.

Débuta alors le véritable carnage. Les mangemorts usaient de puissants maléfices de magie noire, allant du simple avada kedavra aux sorts d'écartèlement et de dépeçage en passant par les potions corrosives et autres réjouissances. Les vampires,eux, s'adonnaient à une autre forme de torture plus physique, arrachant têtes, bras, cœurs…Ce que faisait admirablement Yaksha, il tournoyait autour de son prince tel l'ange de la mort, ne laissant personne approcher à moins de trois mètres. Malheureusement il ne pouvait pas être de partout malgré sa nature vampirique, ainsi alors qu'il venait de plonger la main dans la cage thoracique d'un ennemi pour en extraire le cœur encore palpitant, un auror surgit derrière Harry qui s'affairait déjà contre trois autres sorciers.

Le gryffondor reçu un doloris en plein dans le dos et se retrouva à genoux sous la douleur qui s'insinuait dans chacun de ses nerfs, comme si la moindre fibre de son corps était chauffée à blanc. Il hurla, il hurla à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, mais il fut bien vite réduit au silence lorsque ses trois adversaires entrèrent dans la partie en lui assenant d'autres doloris. La douleur était telle qu'il n'avait même plus la force de crier, des aiguilles de feu le transperçant de toutes parts et seuls des soubresauts et des larmes de sang coulant de ses yeux pouvaient qu'il fût toujours en vie. Une rage sourde envahit le vampire ainsi que Tom et Drago qui à leur grand désarroi se trouvaient trop loin pour intervenir, enfin lorsqu'on n'était pas les plus puissants mages noirs du siècle voire du millénaire.

Yaksha se rua sur les tortionnaires de son calice qui n'eurent pas le temps de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait avant de sentir leurs têtes se détacher de leurs organismes dans un craquement de tendons et d'os, et de mourir. Le dernier, celui qui s'était glissé traîtreusement par derrière regretta le restant de sa vie, c'est-à-dire environ deux très très longues minutes, de l'avoir fait. Le buveur de sang avait planté ses canines dans sa gorge et il avait l'impression qu'un millier de sangsue aspiraient son sang dans tout son corps pendant que des griffes le lacéraient de l'intérieur. Et alors que l'immortel vitupérait ces immondes bâtards, Tom et Drago se déchaînèrent, le ciel devint bizarrement plus sombre et l'atmosphère plus froide.

L'air se mit à crépiter furieusement, le tonnerre gronda et des éclairs se formèrent dans les nuages. Les deux armées se figèrent brusquement, relevant la tête pour tenter de comprendre ce qui se produisait, ils purent donc tous admirer les dits éclairs en train de foudroyer les leurs. On aurait pu se croire dans un festival tellement ils étaient nombreux à s'abattre sur les guerriers alliés, ces derniers étaient totalement terrifiés et ne savaient plus quoi faire entre les mangemorts et ce ciel qui leur tombait sur la tête. Désespérés ils essayèrent de s'enfuir malheureusement aucun ne pu bouger, ils étaient tous retenus au sol par un étau de glace qui leur montait jusqu'aux genoux, personne ne s'en était rendu compte, personne n'avait fait attention à ce danger venant d'en bas, trop obnubilés par celui venant d'en haut et maintenant ils en étaient tous les prisonniers.

Même Scrimgeour ne pu s'échapper avec son portoloin, il aurait fallu pour cela qu'il s'arrache la moitié des jambes, quoique…ça aurait sans doute été préférable à ce qui l'attendait. Et ce qui l'attendait c'était un Harry, plutôt mal en point certes, mais un Harry très très furieux et il est avéré qu'un Harry en colère est un Harry qu'il faut absolument éviter. Celui-ci s'avança tranquillement parmi les '_statues de glaces _'que les mangemorts ou les vampires s'empressaient de désarmer et s'arrêta devant le ministre.

« -Potter vous n'êtes qu'un…

-Fermez là sale bâtard ! coupa vivement le Prince des Ténèbres, vous pouvez m'accusez de ce que vous voulez mais vous savez que tout est de votre faute et celle de Dumbledore. J'ai découvert vos petites manigances et aujourd'hui vous allez les payer ! »

A ces mots Scrimgeour blêmit considérablement et il n'avait pas finit. Un vent chaud balaya son visage puis des flammes apparurent autour du survivant, elles grandirent jusqu'à devenir un véritable brasier. L'enfer était venu sur terre pour juger le ministre et le purger de ses fautes. Le feu bondit sur lui, léchant son corps de ses langues brûlantes et le seul son qui sortait dorénavant de cette bouche, fut ses longs hurlements d'agonie pendant que les flammes réduisaient en cendres chaque parcelle de son être les unes après les autres…

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Lyly : Contente qu'il te plaise ce chapitre, bisous.

Hermoni : Ah ma jeune padawan, je ne pensais pas qu'elles te choqueraient ces dernières lignes, surtout que j'ai fait pire ! lol ! En tout cas là voilà la grande bataille et je peux avouer qu'ils ne se sont pas trop mal débrouillés non ? Même si elle n'est pas tout à fait terminée ! Mais je suppose que vous faire languir encore un peu ne vous tuera pas ! Enfin j'espère ! Sinon je ne suis que trop ravie de faire naître des tas d'émotions en toi ! A la prochaine ma chère, bisous !

Fée clo : Une pointe de sarcasme dans les paroles de Tom ? Ah bon ? Lesquelles ? Parce qu'en tout cas je ne l'ai pas fait intentionnellement ! Sinon oui il faut bien que Harry ait un peu d'orgueil et de répondant en étant le Prince des Ténèbres ! Bref j'espère que cette petite bataille te comblera ! Bisous !

Amaia009 : Et bien non la bataille ne va pas durer indéfiniment au pire deux chapitres, même si celui là est plus long que les autres, enfin j'espère qu'il ne te soûleras pas trop ! Sinon pour Yaksha et Harry il ne faut pas se faire trop d'illusion car il ne se passera rien de plus entre eux ! Voilà, merci, bisous !

Tif : Ca faisait longtemps tu m'as manqué ! Alors pour la vingtième fois : non ça ne me dérange pas que tu me racontes ta vie, ça me fait un peu de lecture lol ! En tout cas tu n'as vraiment pas de chance avec toutes les merdes qui te sont tombées dessus ! Je compatie, surtout que moi aussi pendant les grandes vacances j'ai été punie d'ordinateur et ça a été les jours les plus horribles de ma vie ! Alors courage c'est malheureusement tout ce que je peux te dire ! Sinon tu es la première qui me dit que ce que fait Yaksha n'est pas bien et d'un côté je ne te contredirais pas mais on peut dire que vu qu'ils vont se battre le lendemain, le vampire veut une dernière fois être proche de son calice ! Ne t'inquiète pas Tom et Drago ne sauront rien ! Bref ne déprime pas trop ! Gros bisous !

Edelstein : Chapitre 28 : et après n'ose pas te prétendre doué s'il te plait quand on est même pas capable de trouver un lien…bref tu vas vite déchanter pour le chaste mais tu as du t'en rendre compte ! Vas y dis moi comment je dois l'écrire mon participe passé ! Chapitre 29 : Ben écoute je suis ravie que tu ais aimé mes petits jeu de mots mais ne comptes pas que je me fouette rien que pour te faire plaisir et ok c'est bon pour le malgré que, j'ai compris ! Chapitre 30 : étonnant que tu n'ais rien à dire…Chapitre 31 : de toute façon ton vote n'aurait pas changé grand-chose vu que tu étais le seul et puis c'est pas vrai le scénario a avancé ! Mauvaise langue ! Chapitre 32 : j'ai vu la faute : impardonnable !!!! Enfin tu vois qu'il n'est pas si nul ce chapitre même avec lemon ! Voilà terminé, kiss !


	35. Nouveau règne

Info : Cette fic est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin.

Couple: HP/DM/LV

Rating : M, certaines scènes peuvent être choquante.

**Note : Alors fanfiction fait encore des siennes donc je vais répondre aux reviews à la fin du chapitre, si je n'ai pas répondu à la votre veuillez m'en excusez et faites le moi savoir !

* * *

**

**Chapitre 35: Nouveau règne**

Scrimgeour pu se voir brûler morceaux par morceaux car dès que la douleur se faisait trop soutenue et qu'il s'évanouissait, Harry s'empressait de le ranimer. Il pu voir chacun de ses membres rougirent, former des cloques puis fondre avant de finir en cendres. Ses jambes, ses bras…il mourut lentement vu que le Prince des Ténèbres faisait bien attention à ne pas toucher d'organes vitaux trop tôt. Les cris se prolongèrent jusqu'à ce que ses cordes vocales soient elles aussi atteintes. Ensuite ce fut au tour du visage, on ne pouvait plus entendre sa souffrance mais elle était clairement visible à travers ses yeux révulsés, enfin…avant qu'ils n'éclatent et répandent sur son visage – qu'on ne pouvait plus décemment appeler un visage – une sorte de pâte jaunâtre et visqueuse.

Là plus aucun enervatum ne purent le réanimer donc les flammes le consumèrent entièrement ne laissant au sol qu'un petit tas gris. Tom s'avança alors vers lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Le brun sursauta à ce contact et sembla revenir à la réalité, les traits de sa figure se détendirent, son regard se fit moins dur mais il resta tout de même légèrement tendu. Il regarda son amant dans les yeux fixement et d'un ton dur il dit

« -Désolé »

Puis il se détourna de lui. Le Lord ne comprit pas pourquoi il s'excusait, il ne le blâmait pas d'avoir supprimé ce cafard bien au contraire. Il ordonna à ses hommes de regrouper les vaincus, qui n'opposaient plus guère de résistance depuis la mort de leur chef, et il suivit son chaton. Celui-ci s'arrêta devant Sirius et Rémus et d'un signe de tête leur commanda de le suivre, ce qu'ils firent sans hésiter. Il se faufila parmi les gens, scrutant les alentours comme s'il était à la recherche de quelque chose, ce qui était effectivement le cas car il s'immobilisa enfin devant la dite chose – oups…personne devrais je dire - le petit être se recroquevilla sous le regard incendiaire du Prince des Ténèbres – c'était le cas de le dire - et ceux inquiétant de sadisme des maraudeurs.

« -Celui là je vous le laisse, grinça Harry qui se mit en quête d'une autre victime

-Sans problème, ricana Sirius, on va bien s'en occuper !

-Pi…pitié, supplia la misérable créature, Sirius…Rémus mes amis, nous sommes dans le même camp maintenant…

-Même camp ou pas Peter nous n'aimons pas les traîtres, trancha Rémus, qui sait ce que tu serais encore capable de faire après avoir trahis tes meilleurs amis !

-Maî…Maître vous n'allez pas les laisser faire, je…je vous ais servis fidèlement, couina le rat en se cramponnant à la robe du Seigneur des Ténèbres

-Tu m'as obéit seulement par crainte et non par conviction et si ton Prince te condamne, il n'y a pas de raisons que je le contredise. Ne me fais pas croire que tu ne mérites pas ce qu'il t'arrive, jugea le mage »

Les deux maraudeurs sourirent avec satisfaction, la fête pouvait commencer bien que l'un des participant ne souhaitait pas spécialement y contribuer. Il tenta de se transformer en rat mais l'animagus qui avait prévu le coup l'en empêcha avec un sort spécifique puis l'immobilisa. Queudver continua à les implorer misérablement de l'épargner mais 12 ans de rancunes ne s'effacent pas comme ça. Aussi Sirius lui balança un doloris pour se mettre en appétit. Ses cris pitoyables résonnèrent dans la plaine à cause du silence qui y régnait.

Le loup enchaîna avec un sort d'étouffement qui la laissa au bord de la mort, il ne fallait pas en finir tout de suite. Chacun à leur tour ils le torturaient, créant des plaies béantes sur ce petit corps repoussant, le faisait souffrir jusqu'à la folie sans toutefois franchir la limite de non retour. Le répugnant petit être n'était plus que sanglots étouffés et plaintes chimériques, implorant encore et encore une pitié qui ne viendrait jamais.

« -Regarde moi ça Rem', ça n'a aucune fierté, il supplie comme le misérable chien qu'il est.

-Je t'interdis de dire ça Sirius, s'insurgea le châtain, c'est une insulte à tous les chiens !

Le brun ricana.

-Tu as raison je m'en excuse. Et si nous en finissions, j'ai hâte de ne plus vois la moindre trace de lui, sa présence irrite mes yeux et mes oreilles !

-Comme tu veux. Toi ou moi ?

-Ensemble mon cher ami, en souvenir de James et Lily ! »

Rémus acquiesça et dans un même mouvement ils levèrent leurs baguettes et lui jetèrent le sort de la mort, mettant ainsi fin à sa misérable existence. Quant à Harry il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Occupée à s'amuser avec un auror, la future victime n'entendit pas la faucheuse arrivée, en fait elle la sentit plutôt arriver. Le gryffondor l'envoya s'écraser sur une pierre dix bon mètres plus loin, roche pointue qui malheureusement lui sectionna la moelle épinière et lui paralysa les jambes, si bien qu'elle ne pu attraper sa baguette tombée à une distance raisonnable.

Entre temps Voldemort avait délaissé la petite revanche entre ex amis et s'était lancé à la suite de son compagnon. Notons que Drago ne pouvait se joindre aux festivités car il devait rester concentré pour dégeler au fur et à mesure les soldats du ministère stupéfixés. Mais revenons à nos moutons, Harry était devant sa proie et la contemplait avec une expression de cruauté telle qu'on en venait à se dire qu'il serait préférable de mourir sur le champ plutôt que d'endurer ce que ces yeux préparaient et c'est exactement ce qu'elle ressentait. Il la fixait toujours quand enfin il se décida à entamer sa douce vendetta.

« -Ma chère Bellatrix sais tu ce qui est pire que la torture physique ? Non ? Et bien c'est la torture mentale. Le corps peut survivre à tout si l'esprit subsiste mais si celui-ci est détruit le corps n'est alors plus rien. Et c'est ce que tu vas devenir : rien ! »

Il pénétra alors dans l'inconscient de la mangemorte, entraînant ainsi son déclin. Une fois à l'intérieur il libéra tous les flots de remords, de culpabilité, les accusations de ses victimes, leur suppliques. Cependant il était loin d'avoir terminé sa sentence, il sema une petite idée, si petite qu'elle aurait pu paraître insignifiante si elle n'était pas aussi horriblement vicieuse et dévastatrice. Idée qui s'empressa de grossir dans l'esprit déjà affaiblit de Bellatrix. Idée que son corps était recouvert d'immondes insectes. Sa plus grande peur…qui aurait pu croire que quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant que ces petites bêtes terrorisait la plus infaillible des mangemortes ? Elle avait l'impression qu'ils se faufilaient de partout : ses oreilles, son nez, sa bouche et même quelques un rampaient sous sa peau. Elle voulu crier mais sa gorge en était envahit, elle avait du mal à respirer car ils bouchaient sa trachée.

Oh Merlin, des vers ! Elle était sûre que de petits vers étaient en train de rentrer dans ses yeux, ils allaient la contaminer, elle allait pourrir ! D'autres se glissaient le long de ses cuisses pour aller se réfugier dans son utérus. Pitié ! Elle voulait que tout ça s'arrête, elle ferait n'importe quoi ! Debout autour de cette pauvre femme, Harry et Tom la regardaient s'agiter désespérément au sol en émettant des sons de gorges étranglés, se griffant la peau pour chasser d'invisibles chimères.

_'Il faut les enlever_' retentit une voix dans sa tête.

Les enlever, les enlever, elle devait les enlever avant qu'ils n'aient envahis tout son être, elle se mit à s'écorcher la peau encore plus fort, cherchant à se l'arracher pour faire sortir les bestioles qui se trouvaient en dessous, mais ça ne marchait pas, elles ne voulaient pas partir.

'_Il faut autre chose_'.

Soudain apparut dans la main de Bellatrix un couteau. Elle resta interdite quelques instants, contemplant la lame avec hésitation, elle ne pouvait pas s'ouvrir les veines…oui mais les insectes gigotaient en elle. Sa main trembla.

'_Vas y_' …

Vas y firent écho les voix de ses victimes, répétant ces mots en une litanie incessante qui bientôt fut la seule pensée tournoyant dans son cerveau et lentement la lame chemina vers son bras gauche, traçant un sillon rouge dessus. Petit à petit les plaies se firent plus profondes et plus rapides, devenant une frénésie destructrice. Finalement elle dirigea le couteau vers son cou, appuya et déchira sa peau, libérant ainsi un flot de sang discontinu. A l'instant même où elle s'assenait le coup fatal les voix s'éteignirent et les insectes disparurent, la laissant à nouveau maîtresse d'elle-même. Pendant 9 secondes elle eut conscience de ce qu'elle venait de faire, pendant 9 secondes elle comprit qu'elle venait de se suicider sans aucune raison et au bout de 9 secondes elle s'éteignit.

Harry sourit avec contentement, sa vengeance était enfin accomplie, tout était fait, la guerre était terminée, il n'aurait plus à se battre, il pourrait enfin être en paix. Ses dernières forces l'abandonnèrent et il s'écroula dans les bras de Tom qui le rattrapa de justesse. Il le souleva et transplana rapidement au château – les pièges anti-transplannage ayant été réduit à l'état de glaçon lors du petit emportement de Drago et donc étaient devenu inutilisable – il le déposa dans sa chambre, le laissant au bon soin des elfes de maison puis repartit d'où il était venu.

La guerre était peut être finie mais de nouveaux problèmes s'installaient. Le pays était à reconstruire, les différentes institutions devaient être mises sous contrôle, tous devaient accepter ce changement de gouvernement. Bref il fallait établir le nouveau règne de Voldemort. Il se posta face aux dirigeants des autres pays qui tremblaient comme des feuilles certains de leur mort prochaine.

« -Messieurs j'espère que vous êtes conscient de la faveur qui vous ait faites, je ne compte pas vous tuer, bien que ce ne soit pas l'envie qui m'en manque, mais il est préférable que vos pays ne sombrent pas dans le chaos alors que de nouveaux accords sont nécessaires entre nous et j'entend bien qu'ils soient signés dans les plus bref délais. Une nouvelle ère commence et j'ai la ferme intention qu'elle se créer dans les meilleures conditions. Je vais donc vous laissez repartir et vous allez préparer vos populations à ces changements. Nous arrangerons les détails lors d'une réunion d'ici quelques jours. Je crois que tout est dit pour le moment, vous pouvez partir.

Les pauvres bougres ne se le firent pas répéter deux fois et activèrent leurs portoloins sans attendre. Séverus s'approcha de son maître :

-Est ce bien prudent de les laissez s'en aller, mon Seigneur ?

-Pour l'instant nous ne sommes pas en mesure de subir une autre attaque, il est donc préférable que nous apparaissions comme pacifique et puis il est beaucoup plus simple de défaire un pays qui ne s'y attend pas ! »

Le maître des potions hocha la tête, décidément son souverain avait tout prévu et ne cessait de l'étonner. Encore une de ces bonnes raisons pour laquelle il était à son service. en tout cas il avait hâte que tous ces projets aboutissent.

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Lyly : Pas plus gore que quoi ? Ravie que tu aimes en tout cas ! Bisous !

Hermoni : L'impression d'y être wow et bien alors tant mieux…là je ne sais pas quoi dire pour te remercier en fait Sinon et bien si tu veux savoir j'ai 19 ans et c'est vrai que j'ai l'habitude de penser que les gens sont plus jeune que moi (pourtant je ne suis pas vieille !) enfin j'espère que ça ne te vexais pas ! Tu as quel age toi si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? En tout cas je crois que ce chapitre te raviras également, gros bisous ma vieille padawan !

Fée clo : Non pour Astérix ce n'était pas intentionnel mais beaucoup l'ont remarqué ! De même pour le dialogue Sirius, Rémus qui a fait l'unanimité ! Enfin…merci mon ptit clo ! Kiss !

Amaia009 : Même très très mal barré le Scrimgeour j'aimerais pas être à sa place ! ET petit Harry devient grand ! Merci pour ta review, bisous !

Tif : Pour ton amie je ne saurais te dire, je crois que c'est à toi de voir et surtout de sentir si elle se sert de toi ou pas, j'ose penser que tu l'a connais assez pour le savoir, mais je comprend que tu veuilles lui donner une seconde chance, après tout une meilleure amie ne se perd pas aussi facilement ! Je suis contente que toutes ces tortures te plaisent et si elles te font frissonner alors tant mieux ! Tient c'est bizarre mais tout le monde à penser à Astérix ! Malheureusement même si tu m'as caressé dans le sens du poil je n'ai pas pu aller plus vite il me faut bien ma semaine pour écrire et taper le tout ! J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur des tes compliments, merci gros bisous !

Edelstein : Ah j'étais sûre qu'il te plairait et d'ailleurs ce n'est pas tout à fait fini, je pense que tu te délecteras aussi de ce chapitre plein de tortures, sangs, horreurs et compagnie ! Je suppose que tu as la réponse à tes questions ! E ne t'inquiète pas je vais conserver ton com bien à l'abris ! Merci pour au moins un commentaire sympa de ta part, j'en profite ! Bisous.

Garla sama : Tient à quel moment as-tu pensé que j'allais tuer Dray et Tom ? Parce que je n'y ais pas pensé un seul instant en fait C'était pas une mauvaise stratégie que 'Ry apparaisse au milieu de ses ennemis, il a pu doublement les entuber ces . Bref merci pour ta review, gros bisous !

Néphéria : Contente que tu aimes !

Jo : Oh mais je vais très bien et toi ? Quoique je doive avouer que ça fait du bien d'être enfin en week end ! Pour Scrimgeour et bien son calvaire n'est pas tout à fait terminé comme tu as pu le constater ! Tu as aimé ? Sinon je ne sais pas vraiment si j'ai bien cerné le personnage de Sirius car dans le livre il est quand même plus mature enfin bon…s'il vous plait tel quel c'est le principal ! Pour tes autres questions je pense que la réponse est dans ce chapitre ! Merci beaucoup, bisous !

Adenoide : Pourquoi tu dis que leur infériorité numérique est inimaginable ? Au contraire peu de personnes le rejoignent, et puis si en plus d'autres pays s'en mêle l'armée de Scrimgeour est forcement plus importante, non ? Et le ministre on le savait depuis longtemps que c'était un gros, j'avais pensé qu'accentuer sa peur ne dénoterait pas ! Merci, bisous !

Nathy the cat : Alors quand tu parles de la fille prisonnière, je suppose qu'il s'agit de ma one shot déchéance ? Si oui alors déjà ce n'est pas Drago qu'elle est prisonnière mais de Voldemort et il la garde car elle ressemble à Harry et qu'il est fasciné par lui, en gros il se défoule un peu sur elle ! J'espère que j'ai éclairé ta lanterne, sinon je suis contente que mes fics te plaisent ! Merci bisous !

Ceres : Que de compliments ! Merci beaucoup ça me va droit au cœur ! Je suis contente de te passionner autant ! Et pour Yaksha faut que tu voies avec lui je n'ai pour seul mérite que sa naissance ! Bisous !

Touraz : Et sa fin n'est pas terminée, je me suis éclaté à le faire souffrir ! Ravie que tu aimes en tout cas ! Merci, bisous !

**Note 2: Personne ne s'est demandé comme cela se faisait que la quarantaine de vampires composant le clan de Yaksha puisse englober toute l'armée de Scrimgeour? **


	36. Epilogue

Info : Cette fic est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin.

Couple: HP/DM/LV

Rating : M, certaines scènes peuvent être choquante.

**Note : Veuillez m'excusez pour ce chapitre lamentable mais je n'avais pas vraiment d'inspiration d'habitude je ne fais pas de fin heureuse alors…**

**_Note 2 : IMPORTANT : Je voulais savoir si vous souhaitiez que j'écrive une nouvelle fic, si oui voici trois idées que j'ai, vous pouvez choisir celle que vous préférez : 1 : Un HP/SS avec un Harry calice de Snape (kelokelo si tu ne veux pas que je reprenne cette idée dis le moi même si ce ne sera pas du tout la même histoire)._**

**_2 : Un HP/LV avec un Harry qui perd la guerre contre Voldemort et devient son prisonnier._**

**_3 : Un HP/DM avec un Harry qui découvre une chose étrange sur lui-même._**

* * *

**Chapitre 36: Epilogue**

****

Cela faisait deux semaines que le conflit était terminé et le pays se remettait doucement. Voldemort avait établis des traités avec les autres états sir la non agression et la continuation des échanges. Au niveau intérieur, de nouvelle lois avaient été mises en place : le Seigneur des Ténèbres était à présent le maître de toute l'Angleterre, tous devaient lui obéir ainsi qu'aux deux Prince des Ténèbres – oui Drago avait été promu - . Le gouvernement était composé des principaux mangemorts, Lucius avait notamment accédé au poste de directeur du magenmagot et Séverus celui de directeur de Poudlard. Toutes désertions étaient sévèrement punies, une brigade spéciale avait été créée pour résoudre ces petites incartades et il fallait désormais une autorisation en règle pour sortir du pays.

Les fonctions les plus importantes revenaient aux sangs purs et sangs mêlés, les taches ingrates aux sangs de bourbes à moins évidemment qu'ils aient montré un potentiel leur permettant de gravie les échelons. C'était le pouvoir qui gouvernait ce nouveau monde. D'ici peu les moldus allaient être mis au courant, quand enfin la nation serait apaisée et prête à se défendre car il ne fallait pas se faire d'illusion : les moldus ne réagiraient pas bien, c'était bien connu ils étaient obtus et rejetaient tout ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Au château certaines choses s'étaient produites en deux semaines : tout d'abord, suite à l'affrontement, il y avait eu affluence de vampires.

En effet Yaksha avait secrètement fait appel à l'autre clan d'Angleterre plus celui d'Ecosse, sachant pertinemment que le sien ne serait pas suffisant. Il y avait donc eu une petite réunion entre les différents chefs pour savoir quels bénéfices chacun tirerait de cette victoire. A la tête du deuxième horde d'Angleterre se trouvait Shizu une jeune vampire de 162 ans aux cheveux noirs corbeaux et aux yeux d'or. Et celui d'Ecosse était dirigé par Tagor un vampire aux cheveux bleus avec un œil marron et un autre bleu. Le mage noir les avait dédommagé en leur offrant les soldats vaincus comme dîner. Encore excessivement nombreux, cela avait enchanté les buveurs de sang qui avaient de plus en plus de difficultés à trouver des victimes sans s'attirer de problèmes.

Ensuite par un malencontreux hasard qui se nommait Drago, Sirius eu vent du sacrifice de Harry pour le ramener à la vie. En fait le serpentard n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que son amant ait si vite accepter de lui pardonner et la goutte d'eau fit déborder le vase lorsque le brun lui refusa un câlin en préférant aller discuter avec son parrain. Le blond l'avait attrapé en plein couloir et avait crié :

«- Putain Harry je ne te comprend pas ! Ce gars t'a renié lorsqu a apprit pour nous, il t'a traité de pute et toi tu accoures vers lui dès qu'il te sort une misérable excuse ! Il ne l'a même pas fait pour toi juste pour sauver sa peau ! Il ne mérita pas ton pardon, sait il au moins que tu as été torturé à la mort pour lui ? Que tu as été marqué à jamais comme un vulgaire mouton ? Que tu as été violé merde !? Sans oublier évidemment que tu deviendras son esclave pour l'éternité lorsque tu mourras !

-Oui mais il a regretté ce qu'il avait fait sans même être au courant de ça, il ne s'est pas excusé par pitié, il l'a fait parce qu'il a regretté ses actes ! contra Harry, en plus je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en fais des histoires vu que maintenant il est de notre côté !

-Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu préfères rester avec quelqu'un qui ne sait rien de toi…

-Maintenant si, était intervenu Sirius en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre »

Le gryffondor était devenu complètement blême, à la limite du transparent et il lança un regard lourd de reproche à son compagnon. Patmol fit signe à son filleul de le suivre, ce dernier lui obéit la mort dans l'âme et ils s'enfermèrent dans l'appartement du plus vieux, laissant un blondinet culpabiliser devant la porte. S'en suivit une conversation plus ou moins houleuse entre les deux hommes, l'un reprochant de n'avoir rien dit, l'autre signifiant clairement qu'il préférait ne jamais reparler de cette histoire. Finalement ce fut le maraudeur qui l'emporta et Harry se vit dans l'obligation de tout raconter non sans avoir obtenu le compromit que ça ne changerait rien à leur relation. Sirius du faire beaucoup d'efforts pour ne pas se sentir responsable et avoir des élans surprotecteurs envers le petit brun, mais finalement ils y arrivèrent. Drago vint s'excuser – fait plutôt rare – pour sa bourde et tout rentra dans l'ordre.

Enfin les moldus furent avertis de l'émergence d'une nouvelle entité. De prime sceptique, le pékin moyen ne croyait pas en ces élucubrations, il refusait l'idée même de l'existence de la magie. Mais à force de coups médiatiques il ne purent rester aveugles plus longtemps et durent se rendre à l'évidence : ils n'étaient plus les seuls à occuper la Terre désormais. Et la débâcle commença. Une nouvelle chasse aux sorcières fit son apparition, illégale bien sûr vu que les gouvernements étaient sous la coupe de Voldemort, une chasse organisée par les religieux et leurs fidèles les plus pieux, complètement réfractaire à ces 'aberrations', les désignant comme œuvres du diable, corrupteur d'âmes, monstruosités ne méritant pas de vivre et autres gentillesses du genre. Les religions moldus auparavant ennemies s'étaient unifiées contre la même menace – l'ennemi de mon ennemi est mon ami – et elles clamaient qu'il fallait dénoncer les sorciers sous peine de ne pas pouvoir accéder au paradis.

Désormais chacun se méfiait de son voisin et l'épiait. L'époque de l'inquisition était en quelque sorte revenue. Équipés de fusils de pointes et autres dernières technologies en matière d'armement, ces serviteurs de Dieu faisaient des ravages mais les sorciers leur rendaient bien, les mangemorts réglaient disons définitivement le problème à chaque rencontre et faisaient régner la terreur parmi les populations pour s'assurer de leur obéissance. De grandes manifestations furent nécessaires pour les convaincre de ne plus se rebeller comme le mois que passa l'Angleterre sous la pluie et les orages, ou la glaciation entière de Londres ou encore la destruction totale de Liverpool.

Petit à petit les moldus durent l'admettre : ils avaient beau être plus nombreux, ils n'étaient pas efficaces et leur arsenal militaire non plus. Ce qui fit qu'ils se virent dans l'obligation de se clamer et de se soumettre malgré les inégalités flagrantes : c'est-à-dire relégués à l'état de serviteurs. Naturellement il y a toujours des résistants mais cette fois l'adversaire n'était pas un égal qui par un concours chanceux de circonstances l'avait emporté, mais un être supérieur contre lequel il n'y avait pas de victoire. Ainsi la suprématie des sorciers et du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'installa au fil des semaines, des mois, des ans.

Deux années plus tard l'Ecosse et l'Irlande furent envahies, vaincues et annexées par l'armée de Voldemort avec l'aide des différents clans de vampires devenus alliés. Puis vint le tour de la France, de l'Allemagne…Chacun à leur tour les pays se firent assujettir par l'autorité du mage noir, son empire égalant bientôt celui d'Alexandre le grand. Harry n'avait plus participé à aucun combat, son aide n'étant pas spécialement nécessaire vu la puissance de leur armée, enfin c'était sans doute du aussi au chantage qu'avait exercé son vampire : si Harry se battait, Tom n'aurait plus le soutient des immortels. Etrangement le Lord avait accepté…

Depuis il vivait tranquillement au château avec Drago, Tom et Yaksha quand il n'était pas en train d'apprendre aux nouveaux élèves de Poudlard la magie élémentaire ou quand le blond enseignait lui-même la magie noire à ces mollusques comme il aimait les appeler, ou quand Tom n'était pas sur un champ de bataille, ou quand Yaksha ne s'éclipsait pas pendant de longues semaines pour s'occuper d'affaires vampiriques. Ils avaient un petit train de vie 'paisible' si ce mot pouvait être employé dans ces circonstances.

A l'age de ans, Yaksha fit de Harry son véritable calice, n'ayant pas vraiment d'autres choix sinon il condamnait le gryffondor à une éternité de cauchemar. Pourquoi ans ? Parce qu'il était dans la force de l'age : jeune, beau, fort…parfait quoi ! Et un vampire se devait d'être parfait. Tom et Drago rechignèrent un peu mais c'était pour le bien de leur chaton alors ils acceptèrent.

C'est comme cela que se déroula leur vie…Les détails n'ont plus guère d'importances, laissons leur les dernières parcelles d'intimité secrètes, cette histoire est désormais la leur, nous n'y avons plus notre place. Ainsi se referme le livre de leurs vies…qu'ils puissent enfin vivre en paix et s'aimer en tout impunité.

**FIN

* * *

**

Reviews anonymes :

Lyly : Voilà la suite et fin ! Merci, gros bisous !

Hermoni : Très bonne padawan ma chère, si tu les imagines aussi bien je pense que tu as le même esprit tordu que moi ! Flattée pas tous tes compliments en tous cas ! 26 ? Ah oui c'est vrai que tu es un peu plus vieille que moi, enfin ce n'est pas le principal ! Merci pour toutes tes reviews ! Gros bisous !

Fée clo : Ah je te reconnais bien là et mon influence aussi, tu sais qu'on devrait créer un club de : VIVE LA TOTURE ! lol ! En tout cas pas mal ton petit délire moi il m'a fait rire ! Ben sinon je te remercie pour m'avoir suivit dès le début sans jamais lâcher ! Gros bisous mon petit clo !

Tif : Je vois que tu as perdu ta review vu qu'elle est plus petite que d'habitude ! Sinon mes moutons sont noirs soit dit en passant. Bref passons je suis contente que tu ais aimé et si je t'ai convertis alors tant mieux. Je trouve aussi qu'ils l'ont mérité ! Et comme tu as pu le voir ils ont eu pas mal de boulot en effet ! Merci pour toutes tes reviews, gros bisous !

Edelstein : Mon orthographe ? Ouin j'en ai marre je ne vois même pas mes fautes ! Dis moi qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? Sinon aucune de tes hypothèses n'est juste en fait c'était bien prévu dans le script mais c'est surtout parce qu'il y avait d'autres clans venu aider, enfin tu n'as qu'à lire le chapitre ! Et pour ton petit commentaire de la fin et ben je peux juste me justifier en disant que se sont des sorciers donc ils peuvent invoquer ce qu'ils veulent ! Voilà, bye ! PS : tu m'en veux encore ?

Garla sama : Adepte de la torture bien faite toi aussi ? lol ! Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'y a pas pensé vu que je donne la réponse dans ce chapitre ! Sinon non je ne case pas Harry avec son vampire du moins pas dans cette fic vu qu'elle est terminée ! J'espère qu'elle t'a plu ! Gros bisous et merci de m'avoir lu !

Jo : Oui bizarrement mon côté sadique est revenu à la vitesse de l'éclair ! Pour Yaksha (le magnifique, sublimissime…) et son armée et bien je suppose que tu as lu la réponse dans le chapitre ! Et oui ils vont enfin pouvoir vivre heureux ! Cette fic se termine, j'espère qu'elle t'as plu jusqu'au bout ! Merci pour tes reviews, bisous !

Touraz : Ecoeurant dans quel sens ? Il t'a choqué ? Ba de toute façon pour le petit problème de nombre je vous éclaire dans ce chapitre ! Voilà la suite et fin en tout cas ! Merci, kiss !

Khisanth : Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise référence vu que c'est un manga même si je ne le connais pas ! Je suis contente que tu aimes autant mon histoire et là malheureusement c'est bien la fin, j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçu ! Merci pour m'avoir suivit ! Bisous !

Kyu : Je suis désolée mais cette fic vient de prendre fin (il le faut bien un jour de toute façon !) mais je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise autant, elle et ses personnages ! Mon but est donc atteint ! Merci, bisous !


	37. Résultats votes

**Résultat des votes**

****

****

Tout d'abord je tiens à tous (toutes) vous remercier pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez envoyées, quand je reçois tout ça c'est là que je me dis : « Putain j'adore écrire ! » Vous pouvez pas savoir l'effet que ça me fait de lire tous vos compliments (enfin sûrement que si mais bon c'est l'expression), j'ai vraiment eu un pincement au cœur, ou une bouffée de bonheur c'était…waouh ! Je ne sais pas vraiment comment vous expliquer ça mais je vous remercie tous du fond du cœur !

Maintenant passons aux résultats :

Nous avons donc au total : 26 reviews

Dont : 19 réponses

Et : 7 qui ne donnent pas d'avis

Donc pour le HP/SS il y a : 10 voix

Pour le HP/LV : 7 voix

Pour le HP/DM : 7 voix

**_Donc le grand gagnant est…le HP/SS !!!!_**

****

Il en sera donc ainsi, désolé pour ceux qui n'avaient pas votés pour ça mais la majorité l'emporte ! Merci à vous tous pour avoir répondu et à bientôt pour cette nouvelle fic !

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Lyly : Oki mais je crains que le résultat ne soit pas conforme à ce que tu veux !

Hermoni : Ne t'inquiète pas tes rêves tumultueux vont revenir je compte bien écrire une autre fic toute aussi sadique ! J'espère que les résultats des votes ne te décevront pas trop ! En tout cas merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ça me flatte de savoir que je suis une des meilleures fic que tu as lu ! Bisous !

Fée clo : Ben on m'avait demandé une fin heureuse alors la voilà même si ça se voit quand même que ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé. Moi je l'aime bien cette histoire d'assujettissement des peuples (normal en même temps), bien qu'il aurait pu être plus méchant ! Harry devient calice à 25 ans désolé je ne sais pas pourquoi ce n'est pas apparut ! Pour le club c'est la torture sur les autres pas le masochisme ! Alors tu viens ? lol ! Bon je n'ai pas super bien compris ton délire sur les mains enfin…Pour les résultats regarde ci-dessus ! Merci et gros bisous !


End file.
